Mama' wa Doukyuusei : SasuNaru Version
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: [Complete] Memiliki seorang Ibu yang seumuran denganmu bagaimana rasanya? Dan lagi ia seorang pria? Sungguh kenyataan ini mengguncang batin Menma, anak tunggal dokter ternama Uchiha Sasuke yang telah menikahi seorang pemuda manis bernama Uzumaki Naruto berusia 17 tahun. Akankah Menma menerimanya? Dan bagaimana kisahnya? Ide dari komik yang sama dengan judul fict ini. YAOI and MPREG
1. Masa Lalu

.

**Sumary** : Memiliki seorang Ibu yang seumuran denganmu bagaimana rasanya? Dan lagi ia seorang pria? Sungguh kenyataan ini mengguncang batin Menma, anak tunggal seorang dokter tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang kini telah menikahi seorang pemuda manis bernama Uzumaki Naruto berusia 17 tahun. Akankah Menma menerimanya? Dan bagaimana kisahnya? Ide dari komik yang sama dengan judul fict ini tapi dijamin cerita beda XD Warn : YAOI dan all stuff. With our beloved pair, S.N Of course.

.

* * *

.

**Keterangan :**

**Naruto dan Menma : 5 tahun**

**Sasuke : 25 tahun (Dokter umum)**

**Iruka : 25 tahun**

**Kakashi : 27 tahun**

.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Masa Lalu.

* * *

...

Ruangan putih itu begitu tenang, tak ada suara kecuali dengkuran halus dari sebuah tempat tidur yang terletak ditengah-tengahnya, aroma ruangan itu begitu pekat, aroma obat-obatan. Yah ruangan itu adalah salah satu ruang inap disebuah rumah sakit, Konoha Hospital. Salah satu rumah sakit besar yang ada di Jepang, tapi bukan rumah sakit itu yang akan kita bahas melainkan seorang bocah kecil berusia lima tahun yang sedang terlelap. Tubuh mungilnya berbalutkan baju biru langit bergaris khas rumah sakit, kelopak matanya yang berwarna tan terpejam menutup bola matanya yang indah, dan oh lihat lah, wajahnya merengut halus, seakan ia sedang kesal dalam mimpinya. Mengingatkan akan anak kucing eh?

.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mama wa Doukyuusei © Azuma Yuki**

'**Mama' wa Doukyuusei : SasuNaru version © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

******Warn : AU, YAOI/BL/Shounen-Ai, OOC, Pedo!Sasu, Chibi!Naru, Gaje, Miss/Typo(s), and All Stuff.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR?**

**:**

* * *

...

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, itu yang tertulis kaki ranjangnya. Tidak, jangan berfikir ia sedang menderita penyakit parah, oh ayolah ini bukan cerita yang mengharuskan tersedu-sedu. Ia memang langganan rumah sakit ini sejak dua tahun lalu, karena imunnya rendah sehingga pada usia aktifnya ia menjadi semakin mudah terserang penyakit. Bukan hal yang parah kan?

Greekk

Suara pintu geser yang terdengar pelan itu tidak mengusik makhluk mungil yang masih berkelana dalam dunia mimpi. Seorang pria muda, sekitar 25 tahun, tersenyum melihat anak itu masil tertidur.

"Benar-benar mirip." Lirihnya. Tangan putihnya ia arahkan untuk mengelus surai sang anak yang berwarna pirang cerah.

Menggeliat perlahan, lalu mata itu terbuka. Merasa belum pulih, kelopak mata itu ia kerjapkan berapa kali, lalu tangan mungilnya ia gosokkan dimatanya.

Masih mengantuk, pikirnya. Tapi mata itu terbuka lebar saat tahu siapa yang ada didekatnya, "Eh, Cuke-_nii_." Ia berucap sambil tersenyum lebar, lucu sekaligus menghangatkan.

Pria yang dipanggil 'Cuke-_nii_' itu hanya tersenyum lembut, masih mengelus surai pirang itu. "_Ohayou_, Naru-_chan_." Sapanya halus. "Suke-_nii_ akan mengecekmu sebentar _ne_?" Cuke –atau yang bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha itu meminta izin untuk memeriksa bocah imut itu.

Kepala bersurai pirang itu ia ayunkan berapa kali, mengangguk tanda setuju. "_Ne~_ Cuke-_nii_, Nalu kapan boleh pulang?" tanya tak sabar.

"Besok sudah bisa." jawab Sasuke, masih memeriksa.

"_Hounto ni?"_ Naruto berseru riang. "Eh tapi Nalu gak bisa liat Cuke-_nii_ lagi dong." Dalam sekejap wajah imut itu memurung, memikirkan ia tak bisa bertemu dokter kesayangannya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Kau bisa berkunjung, Naru." Saran sang dokter.

"Yeay! Ah~ pokoknya Nalu mau seling-seling datang, Nalu kan calon pengantin Cuke-_nii_." Kata Naru riang sambil memikirkan ia berdiri di altar bersama sang dokter. Dan Sasuke hanya tertawa lembut membalas ucapan sang pasien. Ah siapa sangka dokter tampan yang ternyata terkenal dingin ini sangat lembut kepada sang pasien?

Greek

Kembali, pintu geser itu terbuka pelan. "Ah Uchiha_-san_, apa saya mengganggu?" suara seorang pria terdengar dari arah pintu. "Hn, tidak Umino_-san_." Jawab singkat Sasuke ramah.

"_Jii-chan~"_ sapa Naru riang. "_Ne_ Iluka-_Jii_ tidak bersama _jii-chan_ mecum?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kesamping. 'imutnyaaaa.' Iner kedua orang yang melihat Naru tersebut.

"Kaka-_jii_ Naru, bukan _Jii-chan_ mesum." Ralat Iruka, pria yang dipanggil paman tersebut sambil menghampiri Naru. "Tapi dia mecum _Jii-chan_, kata Lin _obaa-chan_ begitu~" mulut bocah imut itu mengkrucut, tak suka diralat sang paman.

Meghela nafas lelah, ia tahu usahanya meralat selama ini sia-sia. Bukan salah Rin juga sih, sahabat Kakashi, karena sering memanggil pria bermasker yang sebenarnya tampan itu dengan sebutan mesum, kerana Kakashi sendiri setiap hari selalu membawa sebuah buku bersampul oranye yang diyakini buku dewasa.

"_Jii-chan_ sedang mengajar Naru." Balas Iruka akhirnya. Kakashi adalah suaminya. Iya, Iruka dan Kakashi memang sepasang suami-suami, semua orang yang mengenal juga tak masalah, toh jepang juga telah melegalkan sekarang meski tak sedikit masyarakat yang masih menolak 'mereka'.

"Kalau begitu saya kembali keruangan, Umino_-san_, Naru_-chan_." pamit Sasuke, sadar urusannya telah selesai. Naruto merengut kecil, "Eh? Cuke_-nii_ dicini caja! Temani Nalu!" kata Naruto sambil memegang erat tangan Sasuke.

"Na-Naru kan sudah ada paman, Uchiha-_san _mau bekerja."

Mata biru safir itu memerah, air mata telah menggenang dipelupuknya tanda ia akan menangis. "Baiklah Nii akan menunggu Naru tapi kalau Nii dipanggil, Naru sama _Jii-san_ mengerti?" suara berat itu menenangkan Naruto, menuruti kenginginannya dari pada harus melihat anak manis itu menangis.

"Uh-uhm~ wakatta~"

.

* * *

...

Pagi ini ia bangun lebih cepat, dengan segera ia mandi dan mengganti baju. Kaos kecil dengan gambar rubah dan celana pendek ia padu padankan, tak lupa tas berbentuk rubah yang ia kenakan juga. _Perfect_, batinnya riang. Kaki-kaki mungil itu bergerak lincah menuruni tangga, menyapa sang paman yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

Naruto memang tinggal bersama sang paman yang merupakan sepupu jauh sang ibu, yang ternyata amat sangat akrab dengan sang ibu. Bertanya kenapa Naruto kecil tinggal bersama sang paman dan suami pamannya? Kerana orang tuanya telah meninggal karena sebuah kebakaran hebat yang terjadi kepada rumah mereka, beruntung saat itu Naruto tengah menginap dirumah sakit. sang ayah saat itu berada dirumah, sedang sang ibu tengah kembali untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian sesaat sebelum kebakaran itu terjadi.

Teragis memang, tapi toh Naru masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, biarlah seiring waktu nanti ia mengerti.

"Naru mau kemana _hm_?" tanya sang paman ketika melihat Naruto yang telah ia anggap anak sendiri itu terlihat rapi dan wangi. "Ke lumah cakit! Nalu kangen cama Cuke_-nii_ dan Nalu takut nanti Cuke_-nii_ digoda tante-tante genit itu!" jelasnya lucu, mulutnya bergerak dengan cepatnya, dan diujung kalimat ia kerucutkan.

Kakashi yang baru saja turun setelah siap, tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sang anak. "Haha sepertinya kita akan dapat menantu yang sangat mapan." Kelakarnya sambil tak lupa mencium sekilas bibir sang suami, _err_ atau 'istri'?

Tersenyum lembut Iruka melihatnya, entahlah ia siap atau tidak jika apa yang selama ini Naruto ucapkan itu benar.

"Baiklah, sarapan dulu oke? Kakashi akan mengantarmu." Putusnya. "Okeeee~" tangan mungil Naruto memberi tanda oke sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

* * *

...

Rumah sakit terlihat lenggang, mungkin karena ia datang masih pagi. Ah itu karena ia sudah tak sabar bertemu sang 'kakak' membuatnya setelah sarapan langsung bergegas meminta antar kerumah sakit. _'Cemoga Cuke-_nii _tidak cibuk.'_ Batinnya berdoa.

"Cuke-_niiiiiiii_~~~~" terikan nyaring itu membuat pria tampan itu segera menutup kupingnya. "Naru, jangan teriak." ucapa Sasuke sesaat telah tahu siapa pelaku suara nyaring tersebut.

Tertawa konyol sambil menunjukkan gigi susunya, naruto membalas, "Tehehe gomen _nii-tan_~ Nalu kangeeeen~" dan _bruk!_ Naruto melempar dirinya ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Jadi hanya kangen?" tanya jengah Sasuke dan anggukkan atusias lah yang ia dapat sebagai balasan.

"Cangaaattt, Cuke-_nii_ tidak lindu dengan Nalu?" _'Oh tidak jangan berikan tatapan memelasmu itu.'_, batin Sasuke luluh ketika melihat _puppy eyes_ Naruto. "Tentu, Nii juga merindukan Naru." Ucapnya sambil memeluk erat sang anak.

.

Greekk

.

"_Otou-chan_." Suara pelan antara terbukanya pintu dan sapaan itu memecah acara kangen-kangenan 'Naru-Suke-_nii_' tersebut.

"Menma?" panggil Sasuke. "Masuklah." Lanjutnya.

Anak itu seumuran dengan Naruto, rambutnya raven seperti Sasuke meski bentuknya tidak melawan gravitasi, melainkan sedikit spike seperti Naruto, matanya biru safir, dan kulitnya putih lembut. Jika boleh jujur, anak itu seperti perpaduan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Siapa dia _Otou-chan_?" sepertinya anak ini pintar, terbukti dengan dia yang sudah tidak cadel seperti Naruto. "Mirip _Kaa-chan_." Komentarnya. Sedang sang objek hanya memandang bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Naluto ujumaki _decu, yolochiku ne~_" Naruto membungkuk kan sedikit badanya, sambil mengucapkan namanya.

"Naluto uzumaki?" tanya Menma memastikan.

"Iie! tapi Nalllrluto!" pipinya ia gelembungkan ketika menjawab Menma, kesal karena ia merasa seperti diejek.

"Hn." Balas singkat Menma, dan Naruto hanya dapat mengeram kesal.

_'Ish dacal combong!'_ batinnya kesal.

.

* * *

TBC (Tabok Bokong Cacuke XD)

* * *

...

Haiiiiii Shi kembali~ hehe dan kali ini Shi membawa FF Multi chap! Yeay senangnya bisa move on (?) dari one shot tehehe XD Ne Minna bagaimana chap 1 ini? kalau tanggapan kalian bagus Shi akan melanjutkannya, tapi jika kalian minta untuk dihapus, maka dengan segera FF ini akan Shi hapus :' (syedih)

Fict ini terinspirasi dari komik dengan judul yang sama dengan fict ini, well itu komik straight dan rate 18+ sebenarnya hehe tapi yang tahu cerita ini tenang saja, cerita ini bakal jauh berbeda dengan komiknya. Shi hanya mengambil inti ceritanya yang tentang ayahnya yang menikah dengan seorang yang ternyata teman sekelasnya, central di cerita tersebut juga anaknya dan kekasihnya sedangkan disini Shi ingin SasuNaru-nya + Menma hehe

So Minna, mau lanjut atau hapus?

Semua tergantung dari pilihan kalian X) Shi menunggu loh~

Jaa, mata ne~

* * *

...

Chap 2 : Begining

"Ne, Sukidayo 'Suke-_nii-tan_."

"Aku hanya takut Menma menolakku."

"Apanya yang 'Tehehe' Dobe?"

"APA!? Mau marah? Silahkan! Tak ada jatah untukmu kalau begitu!"

"Semoga kau menerimaku, Menma."


	2. Begining

.

.

* * *

**Keterangan :**

**Naruto dan Menma : 17 tahun (3 SMA)**

**Naruto past : 15 tahun**

**Sasuke : 37 tahun, past : 35 (Dokter umum)**

.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Begining

* * *

...

"_Naluto ujumaki decu, yolochiku~" Naruto membungkuk kan sedikit badanya, sambil mengucapkan namanya. _

"_Naluto uzumaki?" tany Menma memastikan. _

"_Iie! Tapi Nalllrluto!" pipinya ia gelembungkan ketika menjawab Menama, kesal karena ia merasa seperti diejek._

"_Hn." Balas singkat Menma, dan Naruto hanya dapat mengeram kesal._

'Ish dacal combong!'_ batinnya kesal._

.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mama wa Doukyuusei © Azuma Yuki**

'**Mama' wa Doukyuusei : SasuNaru version © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Warn : AU, Yaoi/BL/Shonen-Ai, Pedo!Sasuke, No Itachi, OOC, Gaje, Absurd and all stuff.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR?**

**:**

* * *

...

Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan –yang sejujurnya lebih ke arah manis dan imut– itu tengah menatap sebuah album yang terbuka lebar dipahanya sambil menahan kikikannya. Ia seolah dibawa ke masa lalu karena melihat isi album tersebut, masa dimana ia masih berumur lima tahun. Foto tersebut rata-rata berlatarkan rumah sakit Konoha. Ia tak dapat menahan tawanya ketika ingat akan seorang anak yang berusia sama denganya saat melihat sebuah foto yang tak sengaja terpotret antara ia dengan anak tersebut, Uchiha Menma, anak yang seperti paduannya bersama ayah Menma. _Blush_. Memikirkannya itu membuat pipi temabamnya memerah seketika.

Ia seolah dibawa ke masa lalu, masa dimana ia masih berumur lima tahun. Ia tak dapat menahan tawanya ketika ingat akan seorang anak yang berusia sama denganya, Uchiha Menma, anak yang seperti paduannya bersama ayah Menma. _Blush_. Memikirkannya itu membuat pipi temabamnya memerah seketika.

"Memikirkanku, _hn_?" sebuah bisikan yang amat terasa hembusannya dilehernya itu membuatnya merending, jika ia tak tahu suara siapa itu.

"Cuke-_nii~_" katanya riang sambil memutar kepalanya keaarah si pemebisik. Mengerenyit, si tersangka atau dikenal dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha itu pun bingung akan panggilannya. Cuke-_nii_? Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengarnya. "_Hn_ Naru-_chan_."

"_Bhuu~_ jangan panggil aku dengan sufix _chan_ lagi Teme!" Naruto yang awalnya ingin menggoda malah digoda balik, salah memilih target sepertinya.

"Hn." dua kata andalan itulah yang membalas membuat pemuda didepannya semakin mengkrucutkan bibirnya sambil mengglembungkan kedua pipinya, imut. "Kau ingin ku makan _eh_?" bisiknya lagi.

Merinding mendengar bisikan yang bisa dikategorikan sensual itu, Naruto pun melempar bantal sofa yang ada disampingnya. "Kyaaa _pervert_!" teriaknya histeris.

Meski sudah menghindari lemparan batal itu, Sasuke tetap harus menjaga kupingnya dari teriakan super itu. "Seperti baru pertama saja." Lirih Sasuke sambil menyindir.

"Ugh."

"Ada apa duduk sendiri begini?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya, "Sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya?"

"_Uhm~_ sudah aku beresakan kok. Hanya ingin sedikit nostalgia hihi, kau tahu Menma sangat lucu dulu dan menyebalkan! Sekarang bagaimana yah?" monolog Naruto sambil membayangkan sosok Menma sekarang. Dan aura hitam sedikit menguar.

"Jangan cemburu pada anakmu sendri, Teme."

"Dan jangan genit juga pada anak'mu' dasar Dobe." balas sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'mu' ketika mendapat sindiran dari Naruto.

"Aku hanya takut Menma menolakku." Lirih Naruto ketika sadar posisinya sekarang. Sasuke sadar akan kekhawatiran pemuda manis disampingnya itu ia pun marapatkan rangkulannya membuat Naruto menyandarkan kepadanya dibahu lebar Sasuke. Dan Ia hanya berdoa semoga anaknya dapat menerima posisi Naruto sekarang meski sang anak telah menyetujui keputusannya untuk menikah kembali dengan pemuda dalam rangkulannya ini.

Yah, Sasuke memang telah menikah dengan pemuda disampingnya. Perbedaan dua puluh tahun yang dirasa sangat jauh pun tak masalah bagi keduanya bahkan persamaan gender juga bukan masalah besar baginya, ia yakin orangtuanya tak akan marah disurga sana. Orang tuanya begitu sayang padanya dan tipe orang tua yang lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan anaknya dibanding segalanya. Dan juga anaknya telah merestui pernikahan mereka meski tahu ia menikah dengan seorang pria, tapi anaknya tak tahu bahwa yang menikah dengannya adalah pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun, usia yang sama dengan Menma sendiri, anaknya. Mungkin Menma akan lupa bahwa sosok yang akan menjadi 'ibu' barunya itu adalah seorang anak kecil yang dulu sering diobati ayahnya.

Sosok mungil yang telah menjerat Sasuke dalam pusaran cinta, sosok dulu yang begitu rapuh namun begitu ceria. Sasuke telah sering menolak kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang homosexual bahkan seorang pedo! Demi neptunus (?) ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya adalah penyuka sejenis, mana pedo pula, seakan sebuah bencana beruntun baginya. Namun pemikiran itu ia tepis setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya, saat Naruto berusia lima belas tahun.

.

* * *

...

_Flashback_

Seorang anak berusia lima belas tahun itu berjalan dengan riang menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Dalam hatinya ia telah memantapkan akan bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu kepada orang yang amat ia cintai.

**Ruang dokter Uchiha Sasuke**

Begitu yang tertulis diatas pintu bercat coklat muda itu. Perlahan Naruto, nama anak tersebut, mendorong pintu ruangan itu, kepala kuningnya menyembul kedalam, mengintip Sasuke.

"Teme?" tanyanya pelan.

"Hn?"

"_Bhuuu~ Nii_ dingin! Tidak salah aku memberi julukanmu Teme." Naruto kesal akan balasan Sasuke dan ia hanya menggerutu pelan sambil duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan didepan meja Sasuke.

"Dan kau begitu brisik, Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Aku tidak bodoh, aku ini pintar! Kau lihat sendiri aku selalu juara umum!" gerutu Naruto tak terima dibilang bodoh.

"Hn, ada apa? Tumben kesini?" tanya Sasuke kembali ke topik awal.

"Eh? I... itu _anu_ _errm_ ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kalimat terbata itu membuat Sasuke menaikkan sedikit alisnya. "Hn?"

"Itu, aku menyukai seseorang, tapi aku bingung bagaimana cara memberitahunya." Ucapan pelan itu entah kenapa membuat jantung Sasuke seakan ditusuk, sakit dan perih apa lagi melihat ekspresi Naruto yang malu-malu dengan rona merah dipipi tannya.

"Tinggal bilang saja." Saran simple sasuke disaat rasa saiktnya telah mereda.

"Eh? Tapi aku pasti gugup."

"Cium saja." Saran ngaco Sasuke, kepalang sudah.

"Eh, kau yakin Teme?"

"Hn."

Dan...

Cup!

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat, kaget akan ciuman mendadak. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa bocah ini menciumnya? pikir Sasuke bingung.

Ciuman itu tak lebih dari lima detik, tapi sanggup membuat Sasuke mematung dengan tidak elit dan Naruto yang merona degan sangat merah.

Sasuke hanya diam, masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tadi Naruto bilang ia menyukai seseorang dan Sasuke memberi saran menciumnya saja, tapi kini malah ia yang dicium. Itu artinya?

"Ne, Sukidayo 'Suke-nii-tan." Suara malu-malu itu menyadarkan Sasuke akan pemikirannya.

Sasuke masih mematung, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Perutnya seakan digelitik, ada banyak kupu-kupu imajiner yang berterbangan dari dalam perutnya. Geli tapi menyenangkan.

Lain Sasuke, lain Naruto, ia beranggapan Sasuke menolaknya dengan aksi diam dokter tampan itu. Ia pasti menertawakannya. Bocah ingusan sepertimu menyukai ku? Aku seorang dokter berusia tiga puluh lima tahun dan telah mempunyai anak yang seumuran denganmu, apa kau gila? Mungkin seperti itu yang akan ia ucapkan.

Dan Naruto tak sanggup jika harus benar-benar mendengarnya, sambil menahan air matanya ia beranjak untuk keluar ruangan itu. Yah akan pergi tapi itu sebelum tangan karamelnya ditahan.

"-Moo" suara terpotong itu menyadarkannya. Mungkinkah? Boleh ia berharap?

"Sukida moo, Naru-chan." Ucapan lembut Sasuke seakan siraman air digurun pasir. Begitu melegakan, dan air mata yang Naruto tahan pun ia keluarkan, bukan bukan kesedihan tapi rasa haru. Tak menyangka rasa cintanya dibalas dokter yang telah menanganinya sejak kecil itu. Dan pelukan hangatpun ia terima.

_End flashback_

_._

* * *

...

"Kau melamun." Ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan kenangan manis pernyataan cintanya dua tahun lalu.

"Tehehe."

"Apanya yang 'Tehehe' Dobe?"

"_Iie~_" lengan karamel Naruto ia kalungkan dileher Sasuke, matanya menatap lurus kekasihnya itu (atau Suaminya sekarang?) "Sukidayo Suke-_nii-tan_" ucapnya mengulang kalimat yang ia ucapkan dahulu.

"Sukidayo moo, Naru-chan." Balas Sasuke sambil mencium bibir mungil dedapannya itu.

.

* * *

.

...

"Sasuke." Dengan pelan Naruto membangunkan Sasuke yang masih bergelung dengan selimut.

"Sasuke." Masih setia dengan nada pelannya Naruto menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke.

"TEME BANGUN!" kesal karena tak dapat reaksi akhirnya Naruto berteriak dan mendorong Sasuke.

"Bocah!" geram dibangkunkan dengan cara tak elit Sasuke _mendeath glare_ Naruto.

"APA!? Mau marah? Silahkan! Tapi tak ada jatah untukmu kalau begitu!" balas Naruto lebih sadis. "Mandi lalu sarapan, kau lupa kalau kita akan pulang hari ini?" tanya Naruto diambang pintu, sebelum kembali keadapur.

"_Shit_!" umpat Sasuke. Ia lupa kalau bulan madunya yang hanya tiga hari itu telah berakhir. Dan kini mereka harus kembali kerumahnya dan bersiap melihat reaksi sang anak bahwa 'ibu' barunya adalah Naruto. Hah ya sudah sebaiknya ia mandi dahulu, pikirnya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya.

.

"Semoga kau bisa menerimaku, Menma." Lirih Naruto.

.

* * *

TBC (Tabok Bokong Cacuke XD)

* * *

...

Minna~ astaga Shi gak nyangka kalian bakal minta lanjut *terharu*  
Hehe osh! seperti janji Shi maka ini akan Shi lanjutkan :D cepetkan? #plak  
Semoga kalian suka dengan Chap 2 ini X)

dan Big Thanks untuk yang sudah review :

**hanazawa kay, Vianycka Hime, kkhukhukhukhudettebayo, Viviandra Phantom, Himawari Wia, ila hunter, manize83, megajewels2312, Mushi kara-chan, gici love sasunaru, tsunayoshi yuzuru, fatayhn.**

udah dibales lewat PM semua kan? O.o

dan terima kasih juga yang sudah memfavo dan memfollow,

Thanks juga untuk kalian silent reader(s)

So, mind to review again? hehe

Jaa mata ne~

P.S : Kira-kira ini lebih baik ada M-pregnya atau tidak? O.o

* * *

...

Chapter 3 : Meeting

"Uzuma...ki?"

"_Ne_, kau kenal dia Menma?"

Si-siapa pemuda pirang ini?

"Menma jaga sikapmu!Sekarang ia 'ibu'mu."

"Dan kau Uzumaki-_san_ ku harap kau menikahi ayahku bukan karena ada maksud!"


	3. Meeting

:

:

**Keterangan : **

**Naruto, Menma, dan Ino : 17 tahun (3 SMA)**

**Sasuke : 37 tahun (Dokter umum)**

**.**

* * *

...

"_Sasuke." Dengan pelan Naruto membangunkan Sasuke yang masih bergelung dengan selimut._

"_Sasuke." Masih setia dengan nada pelannya Naruto menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke._

"_TEME BANGUN!" kesal karena tak dapat reaksi akhirnya Naruto berteriak dan mendorong Sasuke._

"_Bocah!" geram dibangkunkan dengan cara tak elit Sasuke mendeath glare Naruto._

"_APA!? Mau marah? Silahkan! Tapi tak ada jatah untukmu kalau begitu!" balas Naruto lebih sadis. "Mandi lalu sarapan, kau lupa kalau kita akan pulang hari ini?" tanya Naruto diambang pintu, sebelum kembali keadapur._

"Shit!"_ umpat Sasuke. Ia lupa kalau bulan madunya yang hanya tiga hari itu telah berakhir. Dan kini mereka harus kembali kerumahnya dan bersiap melihat reaksi sang anak bahwa 'ibu' barunya adalah Naruto._ _Hah ya sudah sebaiknya ia mandi dahulu, pikirnya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya._

_._

"_Semoga kau bisa menerimaku, Menma." Lirih Naruto._

.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mama wa Doukyuusei © Azuma Yuki**

'**Mama' wa Doukyuusei : SasuNaru version © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, YAOI/BL/Shonen-Ai, Pedo!Sasu, OOC, Gaje, Miss/Typo(s) and all stuff**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR?**

**:**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Meeting

* * *

...

"Menma-_chaaaaaaan_." Teriakan nyaring itu begitu menggema dikoridor sekolah yang masih sepi. Membuat siapa saja yang baru sampai disekolah dapat mendengar teriakan tersebut.

"Ck! Ino bisa kau hentikan memanggilku begitu." Suaranya datar namun begitu menguarkan aura permusuhan. _'Glek, mati aku.'_ Batin Ino.

"Hehe _gomen_~ habis kau itu..."

_Death glare!_

"Hehe keren yah keren maksudku Menma-_kun_~" lanjut Ino saat mendapat _death glare_ gratis dari uchiha muda tersebut. Menyeramkan!

"Hn."

"Aih kau ini benar-benar... _ouch_." Lagi-lagi kata Ino terpotong, kini karena ia menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku-buku, terbukti dengan terjatuhnya mereka berdua dengan buku-buku disekitar.

"Go-gomen." Lirih sang penabrak sambil memunguti buku-bukunya kembali dan dibantu Ino. Dalam hati ia menggerutu akibat ulah karena ulah Asuma _sensei_ yang pagi-pagi menyuruhnya membawa buku setumpuk seorang diri.

"Ah~ _doijobu eum_..." Ino melirik pemuda didepannya, menatap dengan bingung. "Uzumaki_-kun_." Lanjutnya ketika berhasil membaca nama tagnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi." Uzumaki, atau biasa dipanggil Naruto itu pamit untuk melanjutkan jalannya. Tapi...

Grep!

"Uzuma...ki?" tanya ambigu Menma, yang menahan Naruto. Mata biru Naruto yang berbingkai kaca mata bulat itu melirik kearah tanggannya dan membalas Menma dengan cukup lirih, "Ha'i."

Sadar akan tingkah anehnya Menma pun mengusir pemikiran konyolnya, tidak mungkin dia, pikirnya.

"Ah maaf aku salah orang." Kata Menma sambil melepas tangan tersebut, menggaruk tungkuknya yang tidak gatal, meski wajahnya tetap datar dan tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Meski jujur saja ia jarang meminta maaf.

Tersenyum manis Naruto melihat tingkah Menma, "Tak apa Menma_-kun_." Balas Naruto spontan sambil melanjutkan jalannya membawa setumpukkan buku tersebut ke perpustakaan, tak sadar ia telah membuat Menma mematung dan Ino yang bingung.

"_Ne_, kau kenal dia Menma?" tanya Ino masih sambil mentap punggung Naruto yang sudah tidak kelihatan. _"Iie."_ Balas singkat Menma sambil melanjutkan jalannya, tak ingin ia kembali berfikiran dan bertingkah konyol.

"CK! Tunggu Menma!" teriak Ino lagi yang sadar bahwa ia ditinggal.

.

.

Naruto yang masih bisa mendengar suara teriakkan Ino tersenyum samar, "Menma-kun ternyata kau imut." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa pelan.

Ia kembali mengingat wajah Menma tadi yang meski terlihat tegas namun disisi lain begitu imut dengan mata birunya tersebut. Kembali ia tersenyum dibuatnya, tanpa sadar akan badannya yang setiap jalan akan oleng sedikit, bibirnya mengerucut, "_Ugh_ berat sekali buku-buku ini." grutunya sambil melanjutkan jalannya ke perpustakaan. Ingatkan Naruto untuk menghindari Asuma, guru itu tidak ada rasa kasihan sedkitpun padanya _ukh!_

.

* * *

...

"_Tadaima."_ Meski ia tahu ayahnya masih di rumah sakit walau sudah pulang dari bulan madunya –ayahnya tidak pulang ke rumah dulu tadi pagi– dan rumah kosong ia tetap mengucapkannya, kebiasaan memang sukar untuk hilang.

Eh tunggu? Kenapa rumahnya lebih rapi dari biasanya? Dan... _snif snif_... harum masakan? Tumben pembantunya memasak untuk makan siang sebelum pulang.

Oh atau jangan-jangan ayahnya sudah pulang dan membawa makanan mungkin? Atau... ibu barunya? Ah ia mungkin saja, tapi kenapa ia tak membalas ucapannya dan menyambutnya yah? Dari pada semakin bingung akan keadaan rumah yang malah membuatnya pusing, akhirnya Menma memilih berjalan kearah dapur.

Ia ingin tahu harum masakan apa itu dan siapa tahu ada orang yang melakukan semua ini sehingga ia tak bingung lagi. Ah~ ngomong-ngomong ia sudah sangat lapar, salahkan ia yang lebih memilih bermain basket disekolah bersama teman-temannya setelah pulang tadi bukannya langsung pulang.

Zreeeessss

Suara khas air shower membuat Menma membatu. Ayahnya atau Ibu barunya kah? Tanya Menma dalam hati. Ia berjalan dengan pelan kearah kamar mandi, membatalkan niatnya yang ingin menuju dapur yang memang tak jauh dari kamar mandi.

Grekkk

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuatnya sepontan mumdur kebelakang dengan rona wajah yang ketara sekali sedang terkejut. Tentu Menma akan terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang jelas bukan ayahnya (apa lagi ibu barunya, begitu pikirnya) keluar dari kamar mandi.

Si-siapa pemuda pirang ini? batinnya bertanya horor.

.

* * *

...

'_Haa~h segarnya~ mandi disiang hari memang menyenangkan.'_ batin seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang yang telah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Ia ambil handuk yang tersampir didekatnya dan ia pakai dipinggul. 'Menma _kemana yah? Kok dari tadi belum pulang?'_ Tapi kini batinnya bertanya sendiri memikirkan sang 'anak' yang belum pulang pulang.

Yah pemuda manis tersebut adalah Naruto Uzumaki. sehabis pulang dari sekolahnya tadi ia langsung sedikit berberes, menyiapkan makan siang dan setelahnya mandi. Menunggu untuk makan bersama 'suami'nya pun tak mungkin, karena ia pulang malam. Sedangkan 'anak'nya Menama pun belum pulang-pulang, padahal mereka keluar dari sekolah pada jam yang sama. Kemana anak itu yah?

Greekk

Terkejut. Tentu Naruto terkejut saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ternyata Menma telah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi tersebut dengan wajah yang_ errr_ sedikit horor?. _'Apa yang anak ini lakukan? Dan kapan ia pulang? Aku tak mendengarnya.'_ batinnya lagi bingung akan adanya Menma tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

"Ah _okaeri_ Menma-_kun_." Ucapnya akhirnya meski canggung sambil tersenyum manis.

"..." dan Menma masih mematung, syok mungkin?

Naruto menarik nafas akan ketidak adanya reaksi dari Naruto, dan dengan masih tersenyum Naruto pun berkata kembali, "Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, makan siangnya akan ku siapkan segera." Namun melihat Menma belum juga membalas dan bergerak membuat Naruto khawatir juga, _'Apa aku menyeramkan? Atau jangan-jangan ia kerasukan setan lagi? Aduh kau dari mana saja nak?'_ Batinnya ngaco.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Menma akhirnya. _Yokatta _ia tak kesurupan, pikirnya lega sambil menghel nafas.

"_Ah_ maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri." Kata Naruto akhirnya sadar akan kecerobohannya (dan pikiran ngaconya).

"Aku–"

"_Tadaima."_

Baru saja ia akan berkata namun sebuah suara seseorang dari arah pintu memotong perkataan Naruto. Ah tapi tak mengapa karena ia hapal suara itu maka dengan cepat Naruto menuju kearah sumber suara tersebut, meninggalkan Menma yang masih mematung ditempat.

"_Okaeri anata." _Naruto tersenyum lembut menyambut orang tersebut, ia mengambil tas kerja Sasuke, suaminya dan membiarkannya mematung didepan pintu.

"Kau mau menggoda Naru?" bisik Sasuke sambil memeluk dari belakang punggung polos Naruto. Astaga ia lupa memakai bajunya. Muka Naruto memerah dengan sempurna. "_Etto_, tumben kau pulang cepat? Tidak ada dinas malam?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, dari pada ia dirape ditempate? Lagian Menma juga masih di depan kamar mandi, bagaimana jika ia melihat? Naruto merinding.

Sedangkan bagi Sasuke tak masalah Naruto mengalihkan godaannya tadi, toh nanti ia bisa menggoda kembali pemuda manis miliknya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan Menma dengan cepat, kurasa anak itu akan mengerti jika aku yang menjelaskan." Ah kini Naruto mengerti, ia pun membawa tas Sasuke ke kamar mereka sekaligus untuk berganti baju. "Kau mandilah, nanti baru kita bicarakan." Seru Naruto dari dalam kamar.

.

* * *

...

"Ja-jadi, dia yang menjadi ibu baruku?" tanya Menma horor setelah diberi tahu oleh sang ayah tak lama dari makan siang mereka, kini mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah. Naruto hanya menunduk, takut reaksi negatif lah yang ia terima. Dan sepertinya firasatnya benar.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? _Hell!_ Dia bahkan seumuran denganku _Tou-san_!" Protes Menma tak habis pikir akan maksud ayahnya. "Kau anak yang tadi siang bertabrakkan dengan Ino kan?! Aku yakin itu meski kau tak memakai kaca mata bulatmu sekarang!" Lanjut Menma sambil menunjuk kasar Naruto. Benar-benar geram, pantas ia merasa tak asing dengan marga Uzumaki itu.

"Menma jaga sikapmu! Sekarang ia adalah 'ibu'mu."

"Dia pria _tou-san_! _Damn_,apa yang dipikiranmu itu? Kau menikahi seorang pria, aku tak masalah sebenarnya dan sudah setuju, tapi _oh God_ ia seumuran dengan anakmu?! Kau gila!" Menma semakin panas, apa yang dipikirkan ayahnya itu sih?!

"Bukankah kau sudah menyetujuinya Menma?" balas sang ayah dengan dingin.

"Iya karena ku kira kau akan menikah dengan seorang lelaki dewasa! Setidaknya jangan dengan anak dibawah umur _Tou-san_, _God_!" frustasi, yah menma begitu frustasi mengetahui kabar ini.

Memang ia sudah setuju akan pernikahan ayahnya ini, tapi ia baru tahu marga 'pria' yang dinikahi ayahnya ini bukan umur dan segal macam, menyesal ia tak menanyakan lebih lanjut bahkan tidak menghadiri pernikahan mereka –yang ini karena ia lebih memilih liburan bersama teman-temannya. Ia benar-benar tak menduga dan ia frustasi sekarang mengetahui ayahnya menikah dengan anak SMA.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras melihat tingkah anaknya, "Dia pilihanku Menma! Dan ia sudah berumur 17 tahun." Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang dingin kepada anaknya. Tak menyangka anaknya akan menolak habis-habisan setelah mereka memberitahu akan siapa Naruto.

Naruto yang dari tadi hanya bisa duduk diam disebelah Sasuke merasa khawatir juga akan keadaan yang memanas ini, ia pun mengelus tangan Sasuke dengan lembut untuk menengkan suaminya itu.

"Sudahlah 'Suke, mungkin ia hanya masih syok." Ucap Naruto dengan berharap suaminya ini dapat tenang. "_Gomen_ Menma-_kun_, aku tahu berita ini membuatmu syok, _gomen_ karena aku tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kehidupan kalian." Lirihnya pelan tak berani menatap Menma. Jujur saja ia takut akan reaksi Menma yang seperti ini.

"Naru–" ucap Sasuke pelan namun tak jadi karena tangan Naruto yang awalnya mengelus kini mencengkam tangan Sasuke cukup kencang.

"Hah terserah kalian! Kau sudah dewasa _Outo-san_, dan kau Uzumaki-_san_ ku harap kau menikahi ayahku bukan karena ada maksud!" ucapan tajam Menma akhirnya yang seakan menusuk Naruto, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih mematung. Sepertinya ia butuh udara segar.

Sasuke kesal akan tingkah anaknya, apa sulitnya sih tinggal menerima? Bukannya Menma sudah menetujui pernikahan mereka? Toh Naruto itu sangat manis tak kalah akan wanita berdada besar nan genit diluaran sana. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, aku takut nanti kau sakit." Ucapan pelan Naruto membuyarkannya. Dan sepertinya ia akan menuruti permintaan 'istri' barunya ini. ia benar-benar pusing.

"Hn."

* * *

TBC (Tabok Bokong Cacuke XD)

* * *

...

Ne minna gomen kalau kemarin pendek dan yang sekarang (apa) juga pendek :'  
harap maklum #bungkuk.

Tapi Shi harap yang kali ini kalian suka, oh ya tentang Mpreg mungkin ada di akhir nanti, sebagai epilog mungkin hehe ^^a belum Shi tulis untuk endingnya, jadi masih mikirinnya XD

Oh ya untuk yang tanya kenapa Menma belum tahu kalau Naru yang jadi ibunya, disini udah kejawab kan? Menma emang udah setuju tapi dia juga cuek akan siapa Uzumaki yang dimaksud Sasuke dan ia juga gak dateng dipernikahan mereka jadi gitu dah XD scane yang ini adaptasi dari komik aslinya sih, si anak cuma setuju tapi gak tau apa-apa tentang si ibu barunya. Dan tentang Menma anak siapa hihi tunggu di chap berikutnya (lupa ditaruh dichap berapa XD)

Dan Shi ucapkan big thanks untuk yang sudah review :

**Hanazawa kay, Vianycka Hime, Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Viviadra phantom, Himawari Wia, ila hunter, haruna aoi, manize83, megajewels2312, Mushi kara-chan, gici love sasunaru, tsunayoshi yuzuru, fatayahn, aurantii13, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Dinda Clyne, Blacknightskyeye Yue-Hime, Chic White, Nauchi Kirika-chan, shikakukouki777.**

Big thanks juga untuk yang udah Follow and Favo + silent reader(s).

Tanpa kalian FF ini tak akan hidup (?)

So mind to review again Minna?

Jaa mata ne~

* * *

...

Chapter 4 : Accepting or Refusing?

"Bagaimana pendapatmu akan Ibu baru?"

"Asal ia baik dan menyayangi keluarga sudah cukup, bukankah kau tak membenci hubungan sejenis Menma?"

_'Ah benar juga, baru sehari saja rumah sudah seperti itu'_

___'Seakan Kaa-chan ada lagi.'_

"Menma kau dari mana saja? Ayahmu mengkhawatirkanmu dari tadi, kau sudah makan?"

___"Ne, _Menma kau masih marah padaku?"

"_Gomen,_ tapi aku menikah dengan ayahmu bukan karena ada maksud maupun paksaan, ini murni akan rasa cinta yang telah ada sejak lama."


	4. Accepting or Refusing?

:

:

**Keterangan :**

**Naruto, Menma and friends : 17 tahun (3 SMA)**

**Sasuke : 37 tahun (Dokter Umum)**

**Kakashi : 39 tahun (Guru SMA)**

**Iruka : 37 tahun (Guru SMA)**

**.**

* * *

"_Hah terserah kalian! Kau sudah dewasa _Outo-san_, dan kau Uzumaki-_san_ ku harap kau menikahi ayahku bukan karena ada maksud!" ucapan tajam Menma seakan menusuk Naruto, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih mematung. Sepertinya ia butuh udara segar._

_Sasuke kesal akan tingkah anaknya, apa sulitnya sih tinggal menerima? Toh Naruto sangat manis tak kalah akan wanita berdada besar nan genit diluaran sana. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan._

"_Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku takut nanti kau sakit." Ucapan pelan Naruto membuyarkannya. Dan sepertinya ia akan menuruti permintaan 'istri' barunya ini._

"_Hn."_

.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mama wa Doukyuusei © Azuma Yuki**

'**Mama' wa Doukyuusei : SasuNaru version © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR?**

**:**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Accepting or Refusing?

* * *

...

"_**Menma-kun, ore wa... 'anata no Okaa-san' desu"**_

"–_**Ore wa... 'anata no Okaa-san' desu"**_

"–_**...'anata no Okaa-san' desu"**_

"_Gahhh_! Sialan kenapa kalimat itu selalu berputar dikepala ku sih!" dengan kasal ia mengacak rambut ravennya, dan...

'Prangg'

Suara tong sampah ditendang itu menunjukkan bahwa Menma benar-benar kalut bahkan ia tak peduli telah menendang properti umum dan membuat ia menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang lewat. '_Chi kusoooo!_'

"_**Dia manis bukan? Yah dia 'ibu' barumu Menma." **_

Kembali ia mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang terngiang dengan nada datar namun begitu memancarkan kebahagiaan. _'Haruskah aku menerimannya?'_ batinnya kembali dengan gejolak yang membingungkan. _'Tapi dia seumuran denganku _damn_!'_ pikirnya lagi.

Tapi sejujurnya ia sendiri tak masalah dengan pasangan sejenis –bukan hal yang aneh dan tabu lagi baginya yang telah tinggal dinegara yang telah melegalkan parnikahan sejenis– namun mendapat ibu yang jelas-jelas seumuran dengannya dan sekelas dengannya (ia baru tahu tadi saat menanyakan kepada Ino tentang Naruto) demi ubur-ubur yang menari (_err?_) itu sangat aneh baginya. Haruskah ia memanggilnya Papa? Atau malah 'Mama'? tapi mereka seumuran akan sangat aneh baginya! –_well_ dulu ia akan memanggil 'ibu' barunya itu papa kalau badannya lebih besar dari pada ayahnya dan mama kalau lebih kecil, tapi kalau masalahnya seumuran? Menma mendesah kasar.

Menma begitu frustasi memikirkan sosok 'ibu' barunya tersebut. '_Ne Kaa-chan_ apa yang harus ku lakukan?' batinnya mengerang, berharap sang ibu menjawab dari surga.

"Ku akui ia manis dan sedikit mirip _Kaa-chan_, tapi _arghhh_" kembali Menma berteriak dengan begitu kalutnya. Tak peduli sekarang orang-orang memandangnya aneh bahkan prihatin. _'Masih muda sudah gila' _mungkin itu yang mereka pikirkan.

Pluk!

Sebuah tepukan halus dikepalanya membuat ia mendongak keatas. _'Shika?'_

"Kau berisik!" ucap seorang pemuda dengan kunciran rambut cukup tinggi, Nara Shikamaru, salah satu sahabatnya yang terkenal akan hobi tidur dan kemalasannya tapi berIQ tinggi. "Ada apa sampai mengganggu tidurku ditaman?" lanjutnya sambil menguap. _See_ benar bukan ia pemalas dan hobi tidur? -_-

"Shika, bagaimana pendapatmu akan Ibu baru?" tanya Menma memulai percakapan, tak ada maksud meminta maaf terlebih dahulu bahkan tak ada basa-basi. Mereka berdua memang tipe yang _to the point._

"Biasa saja, asal ia tak merepotkan." Balas Shika cuek. "Asal ia juga dapat menyayangi ayahku sudah cukup." Tambahnya. _'Benar asal ayah bahagia sudah cukup.'_

"Tapi, bagaimana jika..." Menma menggantungkan kalimatnya, seakan ragu. "Dia pria?" lanjutnya lirih.

"Asal ia baik dan menyayangi keluarga sudah cukup, bukankah kau tak membenci hubungan sejenis Menma?" _–toh ibuku masih hidup_, tambah Shika dalam hati, tidak nyambung.

"Iya, hanya saja masih... kau tahu lah." Ucap Menma ambigu.

"Yang penting ia baik, dan ayahku bahagia bagiku itu sudah cukup, aku pasti menerimanya, apa lagi ada yang bisa mengurus rumah."_ –Dan wanita itu merepotkan_, tambahnya lagi (kau benar-benar ngaco Shika, yang dimaksudkan 'seandainya' -_- #shi dibantai)

'_Ah benar juga, baru sehari saja rumah sudah seperti itu'_ batin Menma mengingat keadaan rumah ketika ia pulang tadi. _'Seakan Kaa-chan ada lagi.'_

"Arigatou Shika." Ucap menma berterima kasih sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Dan Shika tak peduli meski ucapan terima kasih Menma tadi adalah sebuah hal yang langka, yang penting ia bisa tidur kembali.

.

* * *

.

...

"Suke kau tidurlah, biar aku yang menunggu Menma, besok kau harus berangkat pagi bukan?" Naruto membujuk suaminya agar beristirahat dahulu, 'istri' yang baik eh?

"Tapi–" belum sempat Sasuke membantah Naruto telah memotong duluan, "Kau itu sulit bangun pagi Teme." Naruto menghela nafas pelan, "Atau kau memilih tak ada jatah untuk seminggu kedepan?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada mengancam, yakin Sasuke tak akan berani berkutik jika menyangkut 'jatah' XD.

"Baiklah, _oyasumi _Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil mencium pucuk kepala Naruto.

"Oyasumi moo Teme."

Setelah memastikan Sasuke telah ke kamar beristirahat, Naruto pun menunggu dengan tenang diruang tengah –meski wajahnya sangat gusar. 'Anak itu apa maunya, sudah jam sepuluh belum pulang juga.' Naruto membatin, tentu ia kesal tapi ia juga khawatir akan keadaan Menma.

"_Tadaima."_ Sapaan lirih itu bagai titik terang Naruto, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Menma.

"Menma kau dari mana saja? Ayahmu mengkhawatirkanmu dari tadi, kau sudah makan?" ucapan beruntun Naruto membuat Menma menyadari keasalahannya. 'Shit_! Gara-gara terlalu asik bermain di game center membuat ku lupa pulang.' _

Ngomong-ngomong setelah Menma mendapat pencerahan (?) dari Shika tadi ia bukannya langsung pulang, malah tergoda untuk mampir ke _game center_ yang niatnya hanya sebentar tapi ternyata hingga toko tersebut tutup.

"Menma?" Tanya Naruto yang masih menunggu jawaban Menma.

"_Ha?_ Belum, aku belum makan."

"_Are_~ kalau begitu akan aku hangatkan makan malammu, kau mandilah dengan air hangat dulu." Naruto bergegas ke dapur, menghangatkan makan malam untuk Menma. Sedangkan Menma sendiri mematung, tangan kanannya ia gerakkan ke dada, beginikah rasanya memiliki seorang 'ibu'? Yah maklum saja ibu Menma meninggal ketika ia berusia empat tahun karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, sudah terlalu lama untuk ingat bagaimana rasanya.

"Menma-_kun_, air hangatnya sudah aku siapkan dan makan malamnya sebentar lagi siap, kau cepat mandi sana!" perintah Naruto, sedikit menyebalkan bagi Menma tapi ya sudahlah.

"Hn."

.

* * *

...

Hanya dentingan sedok beradu yang terdengar diruang makan tersebut. Menma makan dengan begitu khidmat, menikmati nasi kare buatan rumah yang berbeda dari pembantu yang biasa dimasak untuk ia dan ayahnya –meski jarang pembantunya itu masak untuk makan siang, mungkin hanya makan pagi. Yah mereka memiliki pembantu paruh waktu, Sasuke tak terlalu suka pembantu yang 24 jam.

Naruto dengan tenang mengamati Menma makan, sesekali ia menyeruput coklat panasnya yang ia genggam dikedua tangannya.

"_Ne_, Menma kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan. Menma tak membalas, tapi ia terlihat seperti memikirkan kembali, terbukti akan kunyahannya yang melambat.

Naruto melanjutkan pekataannya setelah dirasa Menma tak akan berkata, "_Gomen_, tapi aku menikah dengan ayahmu bukan karena ada maksud maupun paksaan, ini murni akan rasa cinta yang telah ada sejak lama." Jelasnya membuat Menma kembali menghentikan makannya.

"Hn." Balas Menma cuek sambil meniru trendmark ayahnya. Terkikik geli Naruto mendengarnya, "Kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu."

"setidaknya aku tak memiliki rambut _duckbutt._" balas Menma tak suka disamakan dengan ayahnya yang super dingin. Hey dia itu keren tapi tidak sedingin ayahnya.

"Hehe yah rambut _spike_ mu lebih keren." Puji Naruto, entah untuk dirinya sendiri yang berambut spike atau memang murni memuji rambut Menma. _Saa na~_

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memilihku dari pada ayah?" tanya aneh Menma mebuat Naruto semakin terkikik.

"Haha mencoba menggoda 'ibu' barumu _eh_? Hehe rambutmu memang lebih keren tapi aku tetap menyukai milik ayahmu." Naruto tersenyum diakhir kalimat, membayangkan sosok gagah nan tampan suaminya yang tetap mempesona meski telah memasuki umur 37 tahun.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya ya?"

"Tentu." Jawab mantap Naruto membuat Menma berpikir ulang. Sepertinya menerimanya bukan hal yang buruk.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Menma mengakhiri makannya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Naruto masih duduk dibangkunya, coklat panasnya belum habis. "_Oyasumi... Kaa-san_."

Ucapan Menma yang cukup lirih itu sukses membuat Naruto membeku, mungkinkah? Ia tersenyum sangat lebar, setitik air matanya jatuh.

"_Arigatou,_ Menma." Balasnya dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

...

Pagi ini Naruto bangun lebih pagi, ia begitu semangat setelah bangun ia langsung mandi dan kemudian menyiapkan makanan yang cukup banyak untuk pagi ini, untuk pembantunya yang terkadang memasak kini hanya diberi tugas untuk membersihkan rumah –tadi pagi Sasuke baru memberi titah seperti itu– Sasuke hanya ingin masakan Naruto saja. Hidup dengan Iruka sebagai 'ibu' benar-benar membantunya dalam menjalani perannya sekarang, Iruka memang teladan yang baik tidak seperti... hehe lupakan.

"Sebaiknya aku bangunkan Sasuke dahulu baru Menma." Gumam Naruto ketika semua pekerjaannya telah selesai.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bunyi derap langkah kaki yang seperti terseret –munkin efek masih ngantuk– membuat Naruto penasaran siapa yang bangun duluan, sang ayah atau anak?

Dan rambut spike lah yang ia dapati, Menma baru saja turun dari kamarnya dengan mata sayu dan terus menguap.

"_Ohayou_ Menma." Sapa Naruto.

"Hn _ohayou_." Menma menjawab pelan, masih mengantuk.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku 'anak'nya itu, dan karena Menma sudah bangun kini saatnya ia membangun Suaminya yang entah kenapa sangat sulit dibangunkan.

.

* * *

...

Hanya suara dentingan sendok beradu yang terdengar dimeja makan itu, Sasuke dan Menma memang terbiasa makan dalam hening, tapi sejujurnya Naruto bukan tipe seperti itu, maka ia pun memulai percakapan. Meski kata Sasuke itu tidak sopan, tapi peraturan ada untuk dilanggar bukan? Naruto tertawa lebar dalam hati.

"_Um_ Menma kau mau berangkat bersama atau sendiri?" tanyanya karena ia akan berangkat dengan Sasuke entah Menma mau atau tidak.

"Sendiri." Jawaban singkat itu membuat Naruto mendapat pertanyaan dalam hati. Kenapa ia dingin sekali? Bukankah semalam mereka sudah berbaikan? Bahkan telah memanggil 'kaa-san'? Atau ia hanya canggung saja? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dikepala kuningnya, tapi ia berharap semoga pemikiran terakhirnyalah yang benar. Menma hanya masih canggung.

"Kau, sebaiknya tinggalkan kaca mata itu." Lanjutan perkataan Menma yang tiba-tiba membuatnya tersadar dari acara melamun.

"_Eh?_ kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung, dia akan kesulitan melihat materi dipapan tulis nanti. Menma menghela nafas mendengar petanyaan 'ibu'nya itu. "Kau terlihat konyol dengan kaca mata itu dan lagi kenapa seragammu harus sangat rapi?" pertanyaan Menma tersebut semakin membuat Naruto mengerenyit.

Memang salah ia rapi? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Toh rambutnya tetap di buat _spike_ jadi tetap keren kan?

Sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraan 'istri' dan anaknya ini pun hanya dapat menghela nafas (ia merasa seperti tidak ada disana). Ya sudahlah toh ini juga baik untuk hubungan keduanya, batinnya dan tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau akan lebih manis jika melepas kaca mata dan seragammu itu."

_Ehh_? Apa ia baru saja mendengar Menma memujinya? Batin syok Naruto dan tak dipungkiri rona merah muncul dipipinya.

Apa-apaan anak ini, seenaknya memuji Naru, mau menggoda 'ibu'nya sendri _eh_? sedang Sasuke seakan terbakar api, panas mendengar penuturan Menma memuji Naruto (Haha cemburu _eoh_?).

"Menma." Panggilan dingin Sasuke tak ayal membuat Menma menelan makanannya cepat. _Mampus, _Otou-san_ cemburu._

"Hn aku berangkat." Ujar Menma melarikan diri, dari pada kena _death glare_ menyeramkan ayahnya tersebut mending ia cepat berangkat deh.

"_Iterashai_ Menma, hati-hati dijalan." Ucapan Naruto tersebut membuatnya menghangat.

"Hn Kaa-san." Dan balasan Menma membuat Naruto dan Sasuke diam. Naruto tentu tersenyum lebar dengan konyolnya, ah senangnya diterima, mungkin itu batinnya. Dan Sasuke pun dipenuhi pertanyaan, _sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Bukan kah Menma masih belum menerima kemarin?_

"Tehehe semalam sepertinya dia sudah menerima ku, entah apa yang ia lakukan semalaman diluar tapi ketika makan malam ia sudah memulai memanggilku '_Kaa-san'_." Jelas Naruto yang sadar akan kebingungan suaminya di wajah datarnya. "_Ah_~ senangnya~ hihi akan ku buat bento untuknya, tadi aku lupa memberinya~" nada punuh _sing a song_ Naruto yang disertai senyum begitu lebar tak ayal membuat Sasuke menghangat, ia turut berbahagia akan diterimanya Naruto oleh Menma.

"Cepatlah kau tahu aku ada shift pagi hari ini dan aku tunggu didepan, _koi_." Ucapan disertai kecupan dipipi Naruto semakin membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, tak merasa pegal. Ah~ hidup yang indah.

"Ha'i Teme."

Twitch.

Ia sudah baik-baik berkata 'Koi' dan Nsruto malah membalas Teme bukan anata? Grrr benar-benar rubah satu ini.

"Hn, Dobe." Balasnya meredam kekesalan, lihat saja nanti malam rubah kecil, batin Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto? Entah kenapa ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. _'Ah sudahlah paling hanya angin, bento~ bento~ bento lezat buat Menma~'_ batinnya acuh dan kembali bersenandung riang (yang jujur saja tak mirip senandung -_-).

.

* * *

TeBe... #dibekep

Ehhh sorry nggak jadi, ada Omake sedikit ternyata muehehe XD

* * *

.

...

**Omake**

Pria tampan yang meski sudah berumur tak muda lagi itu berjalan dengan tenang menysuri koridor-koridor putih itu, jas putihnya pun berkibar seakan memberi efek yang elegan. Para wanita yang memakai baju seragam putih yang seperti terusan sebatas paha terpanah akan kehadirannya. Berlebihan memang tapi itu lah yang akan terjadi jika sang pria elegan tersebut datang. Phoremonnya sukar untuk ditolak meski telah bertahun-tahun masa mudanya terlewatkan.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke salah satu dokter senior dirumah sakit tersebut, cukup muda untuk dibilang sebagai dokter senior, karena ia memang sangat jenius terbukti akan berhasilnya ia menyabet gelar dokter diusianya yang baru menginjak 19 tahun. Ia benar-benar disegani ditambah marganya yang Uchiha mengingatkan mereka akan dokter kenamaan Uchiha Fugaku yang juga ayah Sasuke, dokter terhebat yang pernah mereka kenal.

Kini ia berjalan keruangannya, tak ia pedulikan tatapan kekaguman mereka apalagi suster-suster yang selalu mencari perhatian padanya tak sadar kah mereka akan umur mereka yang masih muda-muda itu untuk tertarik pada pria berumur sepertinya? _Well _lupakan fakta ia menikah dengan seorang pemuda manisnya yang tujuh belas tahun itu, itu takdirnya yang membahagiakan baginya ok.

Baru saja Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu ruangannya, sebuah suara –yang diyakini dibuat-buat semanis mungkin– membuat Sasuke menoleh sebentar.

"U-Uchiha-_san."_

"Hn."

Si pemanggil, wanita yang biasa-biasa saja (aku tak ingin menyebutnya cantik -_-) beramput merah muda seperti permen karet itu terlihat gugup, "Itu Uchiha-san, mengenai penelitian anda, itu..." sura yang terkesan sok lugu dan terbata itu membuat kuping Sasuke iritasi seketika.

"Bisa kau langsung ke _point_nya Haruno-_san_?" suara Sasuke terdengar dingin, oh ayo lah ini mengenai penelitian pentingnya dan suster ini terlihat gugup? Cih yang benar saja dan jangan lupakan jika ia masih ada dokumen serta pasien yang harus ia cek pagi ini juga.

"A-ah maaf, Begini Uchiha-_san _menurut informasi dari Senju-_san_, alat-alat yang anda minta telah sampai dan juga formula yang telah anda buat telah diuji cobakan kepada kelinci percobaan 04 dan hasilnya sudah mencapai 80%" jelas suster yang dipanggil Sasuke Haruno tersebut, ia tak berani menatap Sasuke, karena akibatnya ia pasti terbata kembali.

"Hn lalu?" meski wajahnya datar namun hatinya kini berbunga-bunga, penelitian yang ia usahakan semenjak setahun lalu membuahkan hasil. Tak salah ia dibilang jenius.

"Ta-tapi menurut Senju-_san_ formula anda masih memiliki beberapa kekurangan, ji-jika ini diuji cobakan kepada manusia maka kerusakan dan kegagalannya yang timbul kemungkinan akan mencapai 65%." Jelas Haruno kembali yang membuat Sasuke berdecih kesal.

"Hn, laporkan kepada Senju-_san _aku akan merevisi kembali formula tersebut, dan katakan padanya lihat perkembangan kelinci percobaan yang telah dicoba, penelitian ini harus selesai dengan segera."

"_Ha'i_ Uchiha-_san_, kalau saya permisi dahulu."

Sasuke tak perlu menjawab, ia dengan cepat memasuki ruangannya. Membanting tubuh kekarnya keata kursinya, ia mengusap rambutnya kasar. _'Sial masih kurang.'_ Batinnya mengerang.

Dengan segera ia mengambil notes kecil yang biasa ia bawa kemana-mana. Tangan putihnya dengan lincah mencorat-coret notes tersebut hingga membuat sebuah rumus-rumus yang rumit. Sepertinya ia akan menunda beberapa berkas pasien atau akan ia suruh dokter lain yang mengurusnya. Ia benar-benar ingin fokus untuk formulanya ini sekarang, toh ia hanya akan memeriksa pasiennya pukul sepuluh nanti dan belum ada panggilan darurat.

"Ku harap ini cepat selesai." Ucapnya penuh harap.

Ne, 'Suke apa yang kau rencanakan _hum_?

.

* * *

TBC (Tabok Bokong Cacuke XD)

* * *

...

Chap 4 telah mengudara~ tehe  
Gomen kalau ini masih pendek hwaaa Shi gak bisa ngetik panjang-panjang ternyata T.T  
Tapi Shi selalu berusaha untuk memperpanjang ini, rata-rata per chap FF ini hanya 6-7 lembar word saja dan sekarang Shi lagi mengusahakan untuk lebih dari itu.  
Jujur cerita ini sedikit berbeda dari yang pertama Shi pikirkan, tapi ya sudah lah.  
Biarkan ini mengalir dan biarkan ini jauh berbeda dari komik aslinya #nyengir.

Dan untuk masalah orang ketiga? Uhmm mungkin ada tapi gak berat-berat amat kok, Shi nggak kuat ngangkatnya #plak  
yang jelas ini FF untuk chap selanjutnya akan selalu Shi tambah dan ubah jika sebelum dipublish Shi mendapat ilham (?) hehe

Dan Minna~ Fict ini tidak Shi hapus bukan? Buktinya telah mencapai chap 4 ini tehe. Jadi tanang saja~ dan ini sudah Shi lanjutkan, mungkin untuk next week agak sedikit lebih lama gak se ASAP 4 chapter ini, berhubung Shi sudah kembali beraktifita, hiksu~ tugas oh tugas #plak

Ok selanjutnya Shi ucapkan Big Thanks untuk :

**Hanazawa kay, Vianycka Hime, Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Viviadra phantom, Himawari Wia, ila hunter, haruna aoi, manize83, megajewels2312, Mushi kara-chan, gici love sasunaru, tsunayoshi yuzuru, fatayahn, aurantii13, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Dinda Clyne, Blacknightskyeye Yue-Hime, Chic White, Nauchi Kirika-chan, shikakukouki777, Elis kuchiki, 0706, Zen Ikkika, Uke Yesung xD, Kuro to Shiro, love kyuuuu, .5, azucchi201.  
**

Dan Big thanks juga untuk yang sudah follow dan favo serta para silent reader(s).

Tanpa kalian FF ini tak akan hidup (?) minna~

Maaf jika ini masih kurang dari yang kalian inginkan, (Dan maaf cuapan Shi panjang bener tehe)

So, mind to review again Minna? #puppyeyes

Jaa mata ne~

.

* * *

...

Chap 5 :

"Kyaaaa siapa dia?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, dulu kelas 2.3 memakai kaca mata bundar."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Jangan konyol."

"Pelan-pelan, kau ini sama seperti ayahmu."

"Jadi Naruto 'ibu' tiri Menma-chan?"


	5. Perubahan dan Awal segalanya

:

:

**Keterangan :**

**Naruto, Menma and friends : 17 tahun (3 SMA)**

**Sasuke : 37 tahun (Dokter Umum)**

**Iruka : 37 tahun (Guru SMA)**

**Kakashi : 39 tahun (Guru SMA)**

.

* * *

"_Tehehe semalam sepertinya dia sudah menerima ku, entah apa yang ia lakukan semalaman diluar tapi ketika makan malam ia sudah memulai memanggilku _'Kaa-san'_." Jelas Naruto yang sadar akan kebingungan suaminya di wajah datarnya. "Ah~ senangnya~ hihi akan ku buat bento untuknya, tadi aku lupa memberinya~" nada punuh sing a song Naruto yang disertai senyum begitu lebar tak ayal membuat Sasuke menghangat, ia turut berbahagia akan diterimanya Naruto oleh Menma. _

"_Aku tunggu didepan, koi." Ucapan disertai kecupan dipipi Naruto semakin membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, tak merasa pegal. Ah~ hidup yang indah._

"_Ha'i Teme." _

_Twicht _

_Ia sudah baik-baik berkata 'Koi' dan ia membalas Teme bukan anata? Grrr benar-benar rubah satu ini._

"_Hn, Dobe." Balasnya meredam kekesalan, lihat saja nanti malam rubah kecil, batin Sasuke menyeringai._

_Naruto? Entah kenapa ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. 'Ah sudahlah paling hanya angin, bento~ bento~ bento lezat buat Menma~' batinnya acuh dan kembali bersenandung riang (yang jujur saja tak mirip senandung -_-)._

.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mama wa Doukyuusei © Azuma Yuki**

'**Mama' wa Doukyuusei : SasuNaru version © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, YAOI/BL/Gay, Pedo!Sasu, Mom!Naru, Miss typo(s) and typo(s), gaje abal bin absurd and all stuff**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR?**

**:**

.

* * *

Chapter 5 : Perubahan dan awal segalanya.

* * *

...

Koridor masih ramai akan anak-anak yang belum masuk kekelas masing-masing, meski waktu masuk tinggal lima menit lagi. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, pemuda manis itu masih setia didalam kamar mandi, memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Menma sewaktu sarapan.

'_Mungkinkah ia malu jika aku berdandan begini?'_ batinnya gusar. '_Tapi hey aku keren kok'_, lanjutnya lagi (dengan narsis). Dan ia sudah menghabiskan sepuluh menit berdebat dalam hati didalam salah satu bilik toilet siswa. Memikirkan perkataan Menma tetang penampilannya yang berbeda jika sudah disekolah, sejujurnya ia malas untuk berubah ia rasa tak ada yang aneh dan juga ia sudah terbiasa begini. toh dengan tidak berubah prestasinya tetap baik, Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

Kembali ia memikirkan itu sambil menggenggam kantong plastik putih ditangannya, tapi ini seperti permintaan Menma bukan? Ia sekarang Kaa-sannya bukan? Kenapa hal sepele begini saja tidak mau? Berbagai pertanyaan menggoyang batin Naruto, hingga ia menghela nafas kesekian kalinya.

'_Hhh~ Ya sudah lah menurutinya kurasa bukan hal sulit, toh ia sudah menerimaku_', batinnya pasrah akan keputusan yang ia ambil.

Ia langkahkan kakinya keluar dari biliknya tadi dan ia menuju westafel yang memang tersedia disana untuk memulai permintaan Menma. Dengan ragu ia lepaskan kaca matanya, tadi sebelum ia sampai disekolah, ia meminta Sasuke untuk mampir ke optik terdekat, membeli softlanse bening. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati ia memakai softlanse bening tersebut, pertama kalinya sih. Setelah yakin ia memaki dengan benar, ia keluarkan bajunya dengan sedikit dibagian depan yang masih ia masukkan, bergaya berandalan namun sedikit rapi yah seperti murid laki-laki pada umumnya.

Rambut spike pirangnya yang sekit rapi ia acak-acak kembali dan yak cukup. Sepertinya ia sudah jauh berubah dari sebelumnya, tak lupa ia buka dua kancing teratas bajunyamenampilkan kaos hitam didalamnya.

'_Semoga aku tak aneh'_, batinnya dalam hati saat melihat penampilannya dikaca wetafel.

Oh ayolah Naru kau saat ini sangatlah keren! Dan entah bagaimana imut serta sexy secara bersamaan. Tak salah Sasuke tergila-gila padamu.

.

* * *

.

...

Greek

Dengan pelan ia buka pintu kelasnya yang dari luar pun sudah terdengar keributannya. Ia ragu untuk masuk tapi ia ingat bahwa yang mengajarnya hari ini adalah 'ayah'nya, Hatake Kakashi, meski dia guru yang suka telat tapi pasti ia tetap masuk. Dan imbasnya ia pasti ketahuan kalau bolos,_ huh_ susah memang kalau memiliki kedua 'orang tua' yang mengajar disekolahnya. Ia meneyesal menuruti keinginan Iruka untuk masuk kesekolah tempat mereka mengajar sekarang.

Hening.

Entah kenapa kelas berubah menjadi hening seketika. 'Err _pasti aku terlihat aneh'_, batinnya lesu.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Dan

"Kyaaaa siapa dia?"

"Kyaa manisnyaaaa~"

"Oh my God, he is so adorable."

"And sexy, i wanna him!"

"Uke gue tuh!" _errr _entah siapa yang bilang ini -_- (#tahan Sasuke yang mau mengamuk)

Dan kelas kembali ribut karena membicarakan Naruto yang baru saja masuk. Ia bengong didepan pintu melihat reaksi teman sekelasnya, oh jangan bilang mereka tak tahu siapa dia, mirisnya. Tapi ia cukup lega ternyata ia tak menjadi aneh.

Menma yang sedari tadi asik dengan pspnya tampak terusik, maka dengan cepat ia tolehkan kepalanya kesumber masalah. Belum sempat ia menyruh teman-temannya diam bahkan belum sempat ia men_death glare_ sang pelaku, ia sudah dibuat diam. I-itu kan...

"_Kaa-san_." Lirihan Menma saat sadar siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau bicara sesuatu Menma?" tanya Kiba, teman sekelasnya yang berisik.

"Tidak." Jawab singkat Menma dari pada Kiba bertanya macam-macam.

"_Huh _yasudah, tapi ngomong-ngomong dia siapa yah? Persaan selama ini aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, apa dulu dia tidak sekelas dengan kita yah? Atau anak baru?" pertanyaa Kiba yang beruntun itu membuatnya pusing dan memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dulu kelas 2.3 memakai kaca mata bundar. Jangan bilang kalian tak mengenalnya." Info seseorang dengan malasnya, Shikamaru.

"_Eh_? Yang kutu buku itu? Aku tak menyangka dia sangat keren." Balas Kiba

"Dan sexy." Lanjut Ino yang sedari tadi ternyata mendengarkan mereka.

"Imut." Tambah Menma pelan. Teman-temannya tertawa mendengar Menma memuji. Demi apa Uchiha muda itu jarang memuji seseorang dan sekarang ia memuji? Hihi berita besar, batin Kiba dan Ino.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Shika disela-sela menguapnya.

"Jangan konyol." Balas Menma.

"Kenapa masih didepan pintu, Naruto." Suara berat itu membuat semua murid diam, Kakashi sudah datang. Dan membuat murid lainnya (minus Menma, Shika, Kiba dan Ino) kaget ternyata dia bukan anak baru, melainkan Naruto. Siapa yang tak kenal Naruto? Bocah kutu buku yang biasa juara umum yang terkenal sedikit introvert karena tak ada teman dekat yang ia miliki, memang dia tak terlalu cupu dandanannya dulu tapi jelas dandanan sekarang membuat semuanya takjub.

"Eh gomen Sensei." Ucap Naruto malu dan kembali ke bangkunya.

Kakashi yang melihat perubahan Naruto hanya tersenyum samar dibalik maskernya. Sepertinya para Uchiha berhasil membujuk dia berubah, batinnya. Kakashi pun memulai pelajaran yang tentunya memberi alasan konyol akan keterlambatannya dan dengusan para murid yang sudah bosan mendenar alasan _absurd_ guru malas nan mesum mereka itu.

.

* * *

...

Istirahat pun telah terdengar, semua murid berhambur keluar meski masih ada juga yang diam dikelas entah bercerita, tidur atau memakan bento mereka. Sedangkan Menma sendiri bersiap ke katin untuk menyusul teman-temannya yang telah pergi duluan serta untuk membeli dua roti dan sekotak susu. Hal yang pasti akan ia laksanakan, jika saja seseorang tak menahannya.

Tangan tan?

Seingat dia rata-rata temannya berkulit putih, siapa dia. Menma menunduk untuk tahu siapa sia.

Naruto?

Yah Naruto yang menahannya, dan sayangnya ia kurang tinggi dibanding Menma sehingga Menma harus menunduk untuk melihatnya dan Naruto sendiri sedikit mendongak untuk menatap langsung Menma.

"Hn?"

"_Ano_, ini bentomu, maaf tadi lupa memberi." Kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan kotak bento berwarna biru dongker.

"Hn arigatou." Menma mengambil bento tersebut dan berterimakasih dengan pelan. Naruto mengangguk pelan dengan lucu, membuat beberapa murid yang melihatnya menahan pekikan mereka bahkan ada yang memotret menatap bentonya dan bento yang ada ditangan Naruto –yang kotaknya berwarna kuning cerah– "Mau makan bersama diatap?" Ucap Menma akhirnya.

_Eh_? Tentu Naruto senang mendapat tawaran dari Menma, selama ini ia tak pernah makan bersama teman, kini 'anak'nya lah yang mengajak, tentu rasa senang berkali lipat ia rasakan sehingga keluarlah cengiran andalannya. Dari pada ia dikelas dan diributin murid lainnya yang seakan baru melihatnya itu, tambah alasannya dalam hati.

"Tentu." Balas Naruto dengan senang, matanya berbinar cerah menambah kesan jernih yang begitu indah. Menma sedikit terpaku sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan duluan.

'_Ia kaa-sanmu bodoh!'_

* * *

...

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, diatap sekolah sambil menikmati bento butan Naruto. Duduk sambil menyender pada pambatas pinggiran atap sekolah ditemani angin yang terasa membelai rambut mereka. Sejuk dan nyaman serta pastinya tak ada suara berisik dari murid-murid lainnya.

Dengan lahap Naruto memasukkan makanannya yang di ikuti pula oleh Menma. _'Enak.'_ Batin Menma, sambil tersenyum samar. Ia melihat Naruto, yang harus ia akui memang terlihat imut dan sexy jika berdandan begini yah meski hampir sama dandannya saat dirumah tetap saja kesan berbeda itu terasa amat sangat baginya. 'Hhh~ _beruntungnya dirimu tou-san_.' Entah kini Menma mendesah pasrah, hehe kau tak tertarik akan 'ibu'mu kan Menma?

Dari pada ia semakin konyol akan pikirannya, idih ia juga masih normal meski ngejomblo sampai sekarang, pikirnya. Sebaiknya ia membuka percakapan saja, otaknya benar-benar error jika lama-lama begini.

"Jadi kau mengikuti saranku?" tanya Menma akhirnya sebagai topik awal pembicaraan mereka disela-sela makannya.

Naruto yang mendengar Menma bertanya padanya hanya tersenyum pelan. Dengan tenang ia menjawab, "Yah, kurasa tak buruk juga merubah penampilan." Kembali Naruto menyuapkan telur gulung kedalam mulutnya. "Dan menjadi 'Kaa-san' yang baik tentunya." Naruto tertwa kecil melihat Menma yang tersedak mendengar penuturannya.

"Pelan-pelan, kau ini sama seperti ayahmu."

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi 'kaa-san'ku?" tanya Menma.

"Tentu, sudah sejak dulu malah."

"Kenapa?"

"Hi – Mit – Su." Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya kedepan bibirnya sambil berkata pelan.

"Kau, brengsek!" Kesal Menma dipermainkan Naruto.

"Haha, itu julukan ayahmu bukan untukku."

"Terserah." Acuh Menma kembali menyuapkan makanannya.

"Kau dulu dengan sekarang ternyata masih sama-sama menyebalkan yah, hehe aku ingat dulu kau itu sungguh sombong." Perkataan Naruto lagi-lagi mengintrupsi makan mereka. Menma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung bagaimana mungkin dia kenal Naruto karena seingatnya ia baru ketemu dengannya kemarin (_well_, dulu dilingkungan sekolah ia tak pernah melihat Naruto dan baru-baru ini mereka bertemu dan kali ini sekelas).

"Kau lupa? Dulu sewaktu aku berumur tiga sampai lima tahun aku pernah jadi pasien tetap ayahmu loh~." Jelas Naruto –dengan riang– dan itu membuat dahi Menma berkerut. Masa sih? Mungkin itu pikirnya sekarang.

"Dulu kau bahkan tak mau menerima uluran tanganku saat berkenalan, dasar anak nakal!" Ucap Nruto sambil memukul pelan kepala Menma dengan sumpitnya. "Dan kau juga jarang kerumah sakit, padahal aku ingin berteman dengamu." Oh mungkin karena ia jarang kerumah sakit sehingga membuatnya lupa akan sosok Naruto dulu.

"Kau... sakit apa?" akhirnya Menma memilih bertanya dibanding menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"Bukan hal yang parah kok, hanya dulu imunku rendah sekali sehingga mudah sakit-sakitan, dan rumah sakit Konoha sudah seperti rumah keduaku dengan _Tou-san_ mu sebagai dokter tetapku." Kenang Naruto, ia tertawa kecil ketika ingat beberapa hal lucu disana.

"Jadi kau sudah suka ayah sejak kecil?"

Mendengar petanyaan Menma tak ayal membuat Naruto tertawa kembali mengingat dulu ia sering berucap akan menjadi pengantin Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Menma, "Uhm~ mungkin sejak aku berumur empat tahu, ah maaf sebelumnya mungkin ini bertepatan sejak ibumu meninggal dunia." Naruto berkata dengan pelan takut menyinggung Menam. Menma sendiri yang mendengar hanya terdiam, lalu tak lama ia tersenyum sendu, ah sudah lama sekali itu.

"Tak apa." Ucap Menma akhirnya mempersilahkan Naruto bercerita sedikit, toh ia sudah penasaran.

"Dulu Ayahmu sewaktu memeriksa ku pada hari itu ia terlihat sendu meski masih mempertahankan wajah stoic-nya itu, tapi aku tahu ia terlihat sangat sedih." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menerawang kemasa lalu. "Dan sejak saat itu aku ingin selalu menghibur ayahmu, aku ingin menjadi bahu tempat ia mengangis dan penopang saat ia lemah." Jelas Naruto masih sambil mengingat masa lalu.

"Karena ia juga yang menguatkan ku dulu saat setahun awal kematian orang tuaku, aku selalu menangis setiap malam ketika ingin ChiChi maupun HaHa dan esok paginya seakan ia tahu aku menangis ia selalu membawa hadiah-hadiah untukku kalau tidak memelukku erat. Ia juga selalu menjawab pertanyaan ku ketika bertanya kemana dan dimana ChiChi ataupun HaHa, yang bahkan Iruka-jii dan Kaka-jii tak bisa jawab." Naruto tersenyum diakhir ceritanya. Dan Menma hanya mentap Naruto, ia pun tersenyum pelan tak baik rasanya jika ia ikut bersedih jika Naruto saja tersenyum hangat, toh ini sudah kejadian lama, sama sepertinya.

Naruto mengacak surai Menma, gemas akan imutnya (?) Menma ketika tersenyum tipis barusan. Dan Menm merengut pelan, melihat itu Naruto melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Dan sejak aku mendeklarasikan hal tersebut dalam hatiku, maka setiap hari aku akan menempel dengan Sasuke, hanya ingin Sasuke dan Sasuke, suster pun tak ku izinkan memeriksa selain Sasuke." Naruto tertawa pelan "Bahkan tak jarang pula aku mengucapkan akan menjadi pengantin Sasuke kelak." Naruto tertawa, "Kau tahu selain itu aku juga sering mengusir suster-suster genit dirumah sakit yang menggoda ayahmu sehingga aku mendapatkan julukan 'Pasien ganas' dan 'Anak anjingnya Sasuke'."

Menma ikut tertawa pelan mendegarnya, "Tak ku sangka kau tipe agresif dulu, kukira pasif." Dan dibalas akan kekehan dari Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa bersatu?" Akhirnya Menama bertanya kembali, ia penasaran akan kisah mereka, "Ku rasa ayah itu tipe setia, dan lagi perbedaan kalian begitu jauh, dua puluh tahun ." tambahnya lagi.

"Yah, ayahmu memang setia, dia tetap mencintai ibumu dihati kecilnya yang paling dalam, tapi ia juga setia denganku setidaknya hehe buktinya tak menjalin hubungan dengan wanita maupun pria lainnya, dia selalu didekatku selama ini."

"Dan aku tak pernah menyangka 'ibu'baruku seumuran denganku."

"Aku juga tak menyangka dapat bersatu dengan ayahmu, kau tahu ku kira dulu aku akan ditolak mentah-mentah."

Menma tertawa kecil, "Yah aku juga heran mau-maunya ayah menerima mu."

"Hei apa-apaan kata-katamu itu bocah?" tak terima dibilang bocah Menma pun membalas, "kau juga bocah, 'Kaa-san'."

Mendengar panggilan itu membuat Naruto ternyesum bahagia, "aku senang kau menerimaku, Menma-kun." Dan perkataan Naruto membuat Menma memerah apa lagi dengan embel-embel –kun.

"Entah lah, ku rasa menerima mu tak buruk juga." Naruto mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Tapi–" perkataan terpotong Menma membuat Naruto mengerenyit bingung.

"Aku tak tahu reaksi yang lain jika kau telah menikah apa lagi dengan ayahku." Lanjutnya.

"Ku rasa sebaiknya ini menjadi rahasia keluarga kita, aku tak mau kau dijauhi teman-temanmu, Menma." Naruto berkata dengan sendu, ia tak punya teman selama ini setidaknya ia tak masalah akan dijauhi tapi jika Menma?

"ya, ini rahasia keluarga kita." Setuju Menma. "Dan akan Ku kenalkan kau dengan teman-temanku nanti." Usul Menma kemudian, setidaknya ia ingin berbuat baik kepada 'ibu'nya ini.

"Hehe okay."

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada orang yang mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Jadi Naruto 'ibu' tiri Menma-chan?" lirihnya pelan dengan wajah memucat. Ia pun bergegas turun kebawah untuk menemui teman-temannya, ia masih syok.

Ia masih diam ketika sudah duduk dibangku kantin dekat teman-temannya.

"Hei kemana Menma? Kau tak jadi memanggilnya?" tanya temannya. Yang ditanya masih diam, tak berniat membalas, masih sibuk akan pikirannya.

"Mungkin ia sedang sibuk diatap." Jelas temannya lainnya dengan nada malas.

"Yah sudah."

.

* * *

Tebe– ups ada yang mau lihat Sasuke? Jika ada mari kita intip sebelum kita tabok ia ramai-ramai #nyengir.

* * *

...

**Konoha Hospital, Laboratorium khusus.**

Seorang wanita yang terlihat cukup muda meski umurnya yang telah menginjak kepala lima itu dengan telaten meneliti entah apa itu, tak lupa tangannya bergerak cepat mencatan hal-hal ynag ia teliti. Begitu terus ia lakukan hingga suara langkah kaki menghentikannya. Ia membuka masker yang sedari tadi terpasang apik dimulutnya, menatap orang yang berjalan kearahnya yang kini telah berdiri didepannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana dengan percobaan 05? Kurasa formula yang telah kita ubah itu sudah menunjukkan hasilnya, apa sudah mencapai 90%?"

Senju Tsunade, nama wanita itu, menghela nafas pelan. _'Pria ini benar-benar tidak sabaran'_ batinnya kesal.

"Belum baru mencapai 86% saja, meningkat 6% dibandingkan percobaan 04, dan juga resiko untuk manusia masih cukup tinggi." Jelas Tsunade, "Dan bisakah kau bersabar sedikit bocah? Kau tahu hal ini adalah hal yang bagi orang-orang adalah mustahil, maka kita butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan formula yang benar." Tambahnya sedikit geram.

"Hn."

Mendengar respon minim dari dokter berbakat didepannya ini sukses membuat Tsunade berkedut ria. 'Cih bocah sialan.' Batinnya kesal. Sedikit menghela nafas Tsunade berkata kembali, "Kita cukup beruntung penelitian kita ini sudah mencapai setengah dari harapan kita dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, ku harap kau sedikit bersabar bocah."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja lebih cepat lebih baik bukan? Aku percaya kita bisa karena anda adalah yang terhebat Tsunade-san ditambah beberapa catatan dari Suamimu dulu pasti akan sangat membantu kita."

Mendengar itu Tsunade sedikit sendu, ia kembali diingatkan akan Suaminya yang telah berpulang, Jiraiya. "Aku paham, sudah kau cek saja beberapa hal yang telah aku lingkari ini dan cari penggantinya yang cocok, kuharap kau dapat menemukannya aku yakin kau bisa." Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku yang penuh akan coretan dan rumus-rumus.

"Hn aku mengerti, aku pulang dulu kalau begitu Tsunade-san."

Twitch.

"Hei bocah kau harusnya memeriksanya sekarang bodoh! Kenapa kau pulang hah?!" Tsunade benar-benar kesal akan tingkah Sasuke, ia merasa diperalat olehnya hanya karena ia salah satu dari tiga dokter yang telah diakui kehebatannya oleh dunia dan Suaminya (yang juga salah satu dokter hebat tersebut) telah meneliti dan mencatatnya disebuah buku yang diberikan kepada Sasuke sebelum ia meninggal dunia. Dan karena faktor catatan itu lah yang membuat Sasuke berambisi lanjutan penelitian suaminya itu sekaligus demi keinginan pribadinya dan Tsunade terkena imbas karena ia istri dari sang peneliti tersebut dan satu-satunya dari tiga dokter tersebut yang masih tinggal di Jepang, rekannya yang terakhir kini tinggal di Amerika.

Sasuke? Ia hanya melambai kan tangannya keatas tanpa menoleh kearah Tsunade, ia tetap berjalan kedepan. Sudah delapan malam sekarang, dan ia ingin pulang karena pastinya 'istri' manisnya itu sedang menunggunya bersama sang anak, ahh~ keluarga yang harmonis batinnya senang. Kalau Tsunade mah biar saja toh ia tinggal sendirian menginap dirumah sakit bukan hal yang besar, pikirnya kejam.

Ia benar-benar tak sabar akan penelitiannya ini dan tak sabar pula akan hasilnya nanti, maka dengan cepat ia memasuki mobilnya dan bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ia rindu pemuda manisnya dan akan memeriksa catatan yang diberikan Tsunade tadi dirumahnya, setelah sang 'istri' terlelap pastinya.

_Ah~ _inikah sebabnya kau menjadi sulit bangun pagi Sasuke?

.

* * *

TBC (Tabok Bokong Cacuke)

* * *

...

Haiiii Chap 5 mengudara~

Ehehe gomen kalau masih kurang puas atau kurang panjang X( dan untuk jawaban omake yang Shi buat yap jawaban kalian benar ^^ ini juga tambahan yang gak Shi sangka bakal ada hehe  
Ah~ terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian~  
untuk konflik yah Shi buat beberapa tapi dalam 2 atau 3 chap akan langsung kelar jadi FF ini lumayan cukup ringan kok ^^ gak drama queen banget hehe~  
(P.S : Ah scane alasan Naru suka Sasu gara-gara pingin ngelindungin Sasu yang terpuruk karena kematian mendiang istrinya itu Shi ambil dari Manga aslinya hehe~)

ah gak banyak cakap untuk kali ini Big thanks saja untuk kalian yang udah Review~

**Hanazawa kay, Vianycka Hime, Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Viviadra phantom, Himawari Wia, ila hunter, haruna aoi, manize83, megajewels2312, Mushi kara-chan, gici love sasunaru, tsunayoshi yuzuru, fatayahn, aurantii13, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Dinda Clyne, Blacknightskyeye Yue-Hime, Chic White, Nauchi Kirika-chan, shikakukouki777, Elis kuchiki, 0706, Zen Ikkika, Uke Yesung xD, Kuro to Shiro, love kyuuuu, .5, azucchi201, wookie, miira, Harpaairiry, Just Reader, uzumakinamikazehaki, Zhiewon189, Yun Ran Livianda.  
**

And Big thanks juga yang sudah Favo, Follow dan Silent reader(s)

Tanpa kalian FF ini tak akan hidup (?)

So, mind to review again, minna?

Jaa mata ne~

* * *

...

Chap 6 :

"Kyaaa salahmu! Sudah ku bilang untuk 'dua' kali saja, whaaaa sakiiiitttt~"

"Kau dan dia mirip."

"Haha ya aku tahu, kami meski memiliki persamaan tapi memiliki posisi sendiri bagi Sasuke."

"Ne, apa kau rengkarnasinya? Atau kau ini kerabat jauhnya?"

"Mereka? Maksudmu mereka sepasang kekasih? Wo wo wow."

"_Tou-san_ sangat setia, ingat itu."

.


	6. Who Know 'Bout Us?

:

:

**Keterangan :**

**Naruto, Menma and friends : 17 tahun (3 SMA)**

**Sasuke : 37 tahun (Dokter umum)**

**Iruka : 37 tahun (Guru SMA)**

**Kakashi : 39 tahun (Guru SMA)**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Who know 'bout us?

* * *

.

_Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada orang yang mendengar perkataan mereka._

"_Jadi Naruto 'ibu' tiri Menma-_chan_?" lirihnya. Ia pun bergegas turun kebawah untuk menemui teman-temannya, ia masih syok._

_Ia masih diam ketika sudah duduk dibangku kantin dekat teman-temannya._

"_Hei kemana Menma? Kau tak jadi memanggilnya?" tanya temannya. Yang ditanya masih diam, tak berniat membalas, masih sibuk akan pikirannya._

"_Mungkin ia sedang sibuk diatap." Jelas temannya lainnya dengan nada malas._

"_Yah sudah."_

.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mama wa Doukyuusei © Azuma Yuki**

'**Mama' wa Doukyuusei : SasuNaru version © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warn : AU, YAOI/BL, Pedo!Sasu, Mom!Naru, No!Itachi, Typo(s), Miss typo(s), gaje, abal bin absurd and all stuff**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR?**

**:**

* * *

.

...

Rumah bertingkat dua namun terlihat minimalis itu terlihat sangat sepi. Bukan, bukan karena rumah itu kosong namun karena sekarang masih lah sangat pagi untuk mereka, toh juga hari ini adalah hari minggu semakin membuat penghuni disana malas untuk bangun. Tenang dan damai sepertinya amat sangat cocok sebagi peng–

"Kyaaa! Teme!"

–gambaran, sepertinya salah -_- rumah itu sudah mulai 'ramai' -_- (Shi keki sendiri).

"Brisik Dobe."

"Kyaaa salahmu! Sudah ku bilang untuk 'dua' kali saja, whaaaa sakiiiitttt~"

"Kau sendiri tak menolak."

"Eh... itu... hwaaaa pokoknya Sasuke temeeeee~!"

Sebaiknya percakapan mereka tak perlu ku jelaskan, Shi masih ingin _rate fict_ ini di T haha. Ada yang bertanya dimana 'anak' mereka? Hehe Menma ada tepat didepan pintu kamar mereka berdua. Tenang bukan maksud menguping kok.

Twitch

"Mereka." Ucap geram Menma, batal sudah keinginannya untuk meminjam sepeda ayahnya, ia ingin olahraga bersepeda padahal hari ini. "Bisa tidak membicarakan 'itu' pelan-pelan, _cih _bikin iri saja" lanjutnya sambil menggerutu meninggalkan pintu kamar orang tuanya, dari pada mendengar hal-hal yang tidak baik bagi kesehatan dan kejiwaannya.

Eh? Tunggu dulu, Menma bilang ia iri? Oh tidak jangan bilang kalau kau itu...

Jones? (#plak sadar lu juga sama Shi #pundung)

Oh Menma jadi kau belum mempunyai kekasih? Hahaha sabar yah! Kita senasib! (#dicekek)

Jadi dari pada ia mendengar pertengakaran kedua 'orangtua'nya yang tidak baik untuk rate fict ini juga untuk dirinya yang jones _muehehe,_ jadi sekarang Menma memilih untuk mandi saja, gagal sudah berolahraga dengan sepeda gunung ayahnya (jangan harap ia dapat memakainya tanpa meminta izin dari ayahnya, kau tahu sepeda itu adalah benda kesayangan Sasuke, lecet sedikit saja ia bisa bingsal.). Mau lari? Ia terlalu malas sayangnya. Jadi sepertinya minggu ini ia akan bersantai saja, main game seharian atau menonton dvd boleh juga sepertinya.

* * *

...

"Kau sarapan dengan roti saja Menma_, Kaa-san_ mu lagi tidak bisa masak dan Konan-_san _cuti hari ini sampai seminggu." Ujar ayahnya saat ia baru saja sampai didapur setelah mandi. Terlihat ayahnya sudah segar dengan pakaian kasualnya berdiri di konter dapur sedang menyiapkan kopi, roti dan juga coklat panas –sepertinya ramen instan juga.

"Hn, salahmu, berapa ronde yang kau habiskan _Tou-san_?"

Pertanyaan blak-blakan dari putranya sanggup membuat Sasuke hampir saja menumpahkan kopinya. Astaga jangan bilang anaknya mendengar pertengkaran mereka tadi padi? Atau yang lebih horor adalah kegiatan 'panas'nya semalam? Tidak bisa dibiarkan suara serak-serak _sexy _dobe-nya yang sedang _ekhem_ kalian tahu lah itu hanya boleh ia dengar! Tidak anaknya, Menma, begitu pula tidak untuk kalian reader-_tachi_! Pikir Sasuke posesif (atau ngaco?) yang sepertinya siap diamuk yang baca ini cerita -_-

"Hanya mendengar ocehan pagi kalian." Jelas Menma saat sadar ayahnya sedikit pucat dengan diakhiri raut tidak rela –yang sangat tidak Uchiha sekali, pikir Menma. Dia bersyukur kamarnya ada diatas sedang kamar mereka ada dibawah, kemungkinan kecil untuk sampai terdengar dikamarnya, jadi kejadian tadi pagi itu anggap saja hal nista yang tidak disengaja. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya merinding, begini-begini meski tampan tapi kan dia masih anak polos. (gak rela ngetik ini #dtendang) –sebenaranya ia hanya tidak mau mendengarnya dan tiba-tiba main di kamar mandi sendiri hehe.

"Hn." Kata ayahnya sambil mengelus surai Menma dengan tampang yang masih saja dingin, tapi sebenarnya sedang menutupi wajah kesalnya yang bercampur lega. Kesal karena Menma tetap mendengar ocehan Naruto tentang keluhannya akibat kegiatan malam mereka, tapi lega juga karena hanya sebatas itu saja tidak sampai mendengar saat malam masih menyapa. Sasuke yang sedang mengelus pelan surai sang anak pun langsung mengambil nampan yang sudah ia siapkan dan kini ia ingin membawa nampan yang berisi sarapan pagi 'istri'tercintanya ke kamar.

.

* * *

...

Hari sudah siang dan sepertinya rasa sakit yang diderita Naruto telah mendingan. Sebaiknya ia menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka, Sasuke memang ada panggilan ke rumah sakit tapi suaminya itu telah memberi tahu bahwa akan pulang cepat, anaknya sepertinya masih ada dilantai atas. Bermain _game _mungkin.

Dengan sedikit tertatih ia berjalan keluar kamar. '_Teme sialan_,' rutuknya dalam hati, benar-benar kesal akan 'keganasan' suaminya itu.

Baru sampai diruang tv rasanya seperti jalan yang jauh sekali. Mungkin ia harus istirahat sebentar. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa yang memang disediakan di depan televisi itu. Setidaknya duduk di sofa empuk akan membuatnya nyaman. Matanya mengitari seluruh ruangan, masih merasa mimpi jika ia adalah bagian keluarga dirumah ini. selagi melihat-lihat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah figura kecil berisikan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang menggendong bayi yang ada di bufet kecil dekat sofa yang ia duduki. _'Figura itu'_ batin Naruto. Itu adalah figura ibu Menma, wanita anggun yang tak pernah ia ketahui bagaimana sosoknya dan kini ia baru menyadari figura tersebut.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil figura tersebut, memperhatikan wajah yang terukir disana. Terpotret disana sebuah gambar seorang wanita cantik yang memakai kimono berwarna merah muda bercorak taburan kelopak bunga sakura, rambut pirang panjangnya ia gelung setengah, dan didekapannya terdapat seorang bayi mungil yang sedang terlelap, Menma. Wanita cantik itu bernama Deidara, istri pertama Sasuke, tak ada rasa cemburu dalam diri Naruto yang ada hanya kekaguman dimata Naruto, wanita ini benar-benar anggun dan cantik, terselip rasa minder di dirinya. Tapi ya sudah, tak bagus juga ia merasa minder, toh memang wanita ini benar-benar cantik, dan ia mempunyai nilai sendiri dimata Sasuke. Tangan tan Naruto yang kanan memegang figura Deidara tersebut dan tangan kirinya mengelus permukaannya, ia tersenyum lembut melihatnya yang anggun dan cantik dengan bayi Menma yang imut.

* * *

...

"Kau dan dia mirip."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Naruto akan kekagumannya terhadap potret ibu dan anak yang ada ditangannya. Ia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat pemilik suara tersebut, Menma, bayi yang ada dipotret figura tersebut kini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tampan dan sekaligus menjadi 'anak'nya di umurnya yang masih relatif sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu bagi Menma, teman sekelasnya sendiri.

'_Arigtou Dei-_nee-san _sudah mengizinkan aku memiliki keluarga kecil hangatmu ini.'_ batinnya berterima kasih kepada Deidara, ibu dan mendiang istri suaminya.

"Rambut dan matanya maksudmu?" tanya Naruto kemudian setelah rasa berterimakasihnya, menyakinkan maksud persamaan yang Menma lontarkan.

"Bukan hanya itu, tapi sifat kalian juga." Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Tapi ku yakin _Tou-san_ memilihmu bukan hanya karena persamaan kalian saja." Tambah Menma buru-buru, sadar akan perkataannya tadi akan menimbulkan masalah dan rasa tak nyaman bagi Naruto.

"Haha ya aku tahu dan kau harus tahu bahwa kami meski memiliki persamaan tapi memiliki posisi sendiri bagi Sasuke, Menma." Kata Naruto tertawa kecil saat melihat Menma sedikit gelagapan.

Menma tersipu malu melihat ibunya tertawa kecil, sungguh manis, untung ayahnya sedang di rumah sakit jadi ia merasa aman tersipu samar seperti ini, "Tapi yang membuatku takjub adalah kau dan Kaa-san yang mirip, meski kuakui matamu jauh lebih jernih daripada mata kaa-san." Kata Menma setelah sadar akan sapuan _blush on_ alami dipipinya.

"Ne, apa kau rengkarnasinya? Atau kau ini kerabat jauhnya?" Menma kali ini bertanya kepada Naruto sambil melihat figura yang ada ditangan Naruto. Itu fotonya ketika berumur satu tahun, setidaknya itu lah yang Sasuke ceritakan.

"Ku rasa tidak, aku lahir sebelum_ Kaa-san_ mu pergi kau tahu dan aku juga bukan kerabat jauhnya, aku yakin itu." Ucap Naruto menerawang, mengingat-ingat kerabat-kerabatnya.

"Kalau begitu kau takdir untuk kami." Cetus Menma sepontan yang tentu membuat Naruto hampir tersedak ludahnya.

"Ya-yah, takdir mungkin saja." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum, memikirkan bahwa ia bertakdir dengan Sasuke membuatnya sangat bahagia dan takdir menjadi 'ibu' Menma membuat wajahnya kian beseri. '_Yah mungkin ini memang takdir, _arigatou Kami-sama_, _arigatou _Dei-_nee-san_.'_

Melihat Naruto masih melamun dengan wajah berseri membuat Menma ikut tersenyum kecil, lupakan pipinya yang kembali bersemu samar. _Ah_ sepertinya pembicaraan mereka membuat 'ibu'nya lupa akan tujuan awalnya, pikir Menma saat melirik jam dinding yang ada diruangan itu.

"Jadi, mau ku bantu ke dapur?" ucap Menma sambil mengulurkan tangannya (lagi, kau beruntung Sasuke tak melihat tingkahmu Menma)

"_Eh_ kau tahu aku mau ke dapur?" tanya Naruto bingung akan tingkah Menma yang cukup aneh baginya.

"Pukul dua belas kurang, apa lagi hal yang membuatmu berani keluar kamar sekarang? Bukannya masih sakit?" lirik Menma ke arah _ekhem_pantat_ekhem_ Naruto.

_Blush!_

Merah sudah muka Naruto karena Menma mengetahui alasannya tak keluar kamar dari tadi pagi. Tak menjawab –sudah terlanjur malu dengan wajah merah bak kepiting rebusnya– Naruto pun hanya mengangguk menerima bantuan (uluran tangan) Menma.

* * *

...

"Kau biasa memasak dari dulu, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Menma ketika melihat betapa cekatannya Naruto memasak, meski sedikit meringis ketika banyak bergerak.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Menma hanya tersenyum kecil ditambah panggilan 'Kaa-san' yang berapa kali pun diucap Menma –meski sedikit canggung– tetap menambah rona kebahagiaannya itu berkata sambil tetap memotong-motong sayurannya, "Yah, Iruka-_jii _sering mengajariku memasak dan segala macam sejak kecil, katanya meski pria, aku harus mengerti dapur."

"Iruka_-jii_? Iruka _Sensei _maksudmu? Jadi dia Pamanmu?"

"Iya, sejak umur tiga tahun aku dirawat oleh Iruka-_jii_ dan Kakashi." Jelas Naruto sambil mengaduk-aduk adonan telurnya.

"Mereka? Maksudmu mereka sepasang kekasih? Wo wo wow." Ucap Menma tak percaya mendengar berita barusan. "Benarkah?" tambahnya lagi yang benar-benar tak percaya akan pendengarannya tadi.

"Haha yah mereka telah menikah sejak aku berumur empat tahun, ku harap ini rahasia keluarga kita, mereka bisa dibilang 'kakek'mu sekarang." Naruto tertawa kecil melihat reaksi tak percaya Menma seakan berbicara kau–bercanda–bukan.

"Sulit dipercaya."

"_Yeah_ begitulah, bisa kau ambilkan garam disana Menma?"

Sambil menyodorkan garam yang dimaksud Naruto Menma sedikit bergumam yang masih dapat Naruto dengar, "_Hum_ setidaknya aku mendapat _Kaa-san_ sekaligus dua kakek." gumaman Menma ini membuat Naruto tertawa kembali.

"_Tadaima_." Suara Sasuke membuat Naruto mengurungkan perkataannya dan beralih menjawab sapaan Sasuke, "_Okaeri_, kami didapur."

"Sebaiknya aku duduk saja, dari pada mendapat _death glare _gratis suami mu itu _Kaa-san_."

"Haha ayahmu memang possesif bahkan kepada anaknya saja cemburu begitu, dasar."

Grep!

Sebuah pelukan hangat Naruto terima dari Sasuke yang memeluknya dari belakang sedangankan Menma yang melihatnya hanya memutar matanya.

"Membicarakanku _heum_?" ucap Sasuke dengan percaya diri yang tinggi sambil menciumi leher jenjang Naruto. Menma yang mendengar ucapannya hanya bergumam _'Kau Ge-er sekali pak tua.'_ Yang untunglah tak didengar Sasuke, masih asik menciumi leher tan beraroma citrus milik Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa kegelian diciumi oleh Sasuke hanya mencubit kecil perut Sasuke, yang membuahkan sakit saja tidak dan berkata, "Ada Menma Teme." Naruto membalik tubuh mungilnya menghadap Sasuke, "Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, baru setelahnya kita makan bersama, kau bau." Saran Naruto sambil mengerenyit seolah-olah terganggu akan bau Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Patuh Sasuke bukan karena ucapan Naruto yang bilang ia bau hanya saja ia memang mersa kurang nyaman dengan tubuhnya yang lengket dengan aroma obat-obatan, tapi sebelum ke kamar mandi ia sempatkan dahulu mengecup bibir mungil Naruto.

"Teme!" teriak Naruto, malu aksi mesra mereka dilihat Menma. Untung saja ia tak melempar pisau yang ia pakai untuk memotong tomat tadi, bisa nangis darah dia.

Setelah memastikan suaminya sudah ke kamar mandi dan semua masakannya telah matang, ia pun menatanya dimeja makan. Menma yang memperhatikan sejak tadi merasa tertarik untuk bertanya sebuah pertanyaan ke Naruto.

"_Kaa-san, _boleh aku bertanya?" mendengar Menma berkata seperti itu membuat Naruto mengerenyit sedikit, tumben. "_Eum _tentu, mau tanya apa?" kata Naruto akhirnya, tetap menata makanan namun juga mendengarkan Menma berbicara.

"Kenapa kalian memilih menikah sekarang? Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan lulus?"

Pertanyaan Menma memang dirasa kurang tepat dan membuat Naruto terdiam tapi ia sudah terlanjur penasaran dan dari pada nanti ia lupa, toh Menma sudah minta izin bukan? Dan sebenarnya ini bukan pertanyaan sulit bagi Naruto, hanya saja entah kenapa membuat ia mematung.

"Tak perlu dijawab jika sulit." Tambah Menma yang tahu bahwa sepertinya ia salah bertanya apa lagi melihat diamnya Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kau tahu sendiri ayahmu, ia memang masih terlihat muda dan bugar, tapi umurnya yang tak muda lagi, itu membuat kami khawatir. Sasuke, ayahmu hanya takut ia terlambat untuk bisa bersatu denganku." Jelas Naruto sambil duduk disebelah Menma.

"_Tou-san_ tak sakit parah bukan?" Menma khawatir jika itu yang menjadi alasan mereka menikah cepat apalagi mendengar alasan 'takut terlambat' membuat jantungnya berdebar khawatir.

"Bukan, ayahmu tidak sakit parah, hanya saja ia sudah tidak muda lagi sehingga kesehatannya akan mudah terganggu meski ia seorang dokter. Ayahmu juga takut aku meninggalkannya jika aku telah memasuki bangku kuliah haha benar-benar posesif padahal aku lah yang takut jika ia mendapat wanita yang jauh lebih baik." Tersirat nada sendu diakhir kalimat Naruto. Menma yang melihatnya hanya mampu terdiam sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

"_Tou-san_ sangat setia, ingat itu." Ucapnya menghibur.

"Hehe yah." Naruto tertawa pelan, dan tak lama dari ia berhenti tertawa Sasuke pun telah datang untuk makan siang berama.

'_Yah Sasuke setia dan aku juga akan selalu setia kepada Sasuke.'_

.

* * *

.

...

Drrt drrrt

Sedari tadi hp yang Menma simpan dimeja nakas kamarnya bergetar pelan, menandakan ada sebuah telefon. Dan Menma yang baru saja masuk kamar –setelah makan siang tadi– langsung melihat hp-nya.

"_Moshi-mosh_"

[Menma...]

Panggilan disebrang membuatnya mengerenyit, tumben dia memanggil namaku singkat.

"Ya?"

[Bisa kita bertemu ditaman?]

"Hn, kapan?"

[Sekarang, aku tunggu dibangku sebelah kedai ice cream, ini tentang 'ibu' tiri mu.]

Perkataan orang disebrang sana membuatnya mematung. Sial kenapa ia bisa tahu? Awas kalau dia macam-macam. Tak peduli teman atau bukan jika menyangkut keluarganya Menma akan sedingin ayahnya.

"Hn, kau jangan macam-macam." Ancam Menma dan langsung ia akhiri percakapan tersebut. Dengan cepat ia menyambar jaket dan kunci motornya yang ada dinakasa kamarnya. Ia harus cepat sebelum orang itu berbuat macam-macam.

"Menma kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Menma terburu-buru turun dari kamarnya dan bergegas kegarasi. Namun sayang Menma tak membalas sedikitpun, ia langsung menancap gas motornya dengan kencang, berharap secepat kilat sampai ditaman.

'_Menma...'_ lirih Naruto khawatir yang melihat kepergian Menma.

* * *

TBC (Tabok Bokong Cacuke XD

* * *

...

Minna apa kabar? Baikkan? Shi juga hehe #plak  
akhirnya Shi update lagi, huh tugas numpuk mana Shi udah dua hari yang kemarin gak bisa tidur ck nasib -_- ok stop curcolnya hehe  
Oh ya untuk yang tanya apa Naruto itu gak dipeduliin dulu sampe Menma gak kenal sebelumnya, well seperti yang sudah Shi kasih tau, mereka selama ini beda kelas dan beda dunia (?) Menma dengan kepopulerannya dan gengnya tapi cuek banget, sedang Naruto tipikal anak rajin, diem aja dikelas kalo gak perpus deh, jadi meski teman-teman Menma tau akan Naru itu anak pintar tp gak dengan Menma yang tipikal cuek sama lingkungan, jadi ya gitu dia baru tau keberadaan Naru setelah sekelas dan jadi 'ibu'nya  
Dan untuk 0706, yap Menma memang sudah menerima tapi masih canggung, dapat dilihat dari cara pemanggilan Menma yang kadang pake 'kau' kadang 'kaa-san'. Dan gomen bgi yang minta MenmaNaru gak bisa Shi buat hehe rasanya susah aja meski mereka seumuran tapi kan posisi udah beda kecuali cuma saudara tiri, tapi kalau hanya sebatas hints mungkin ada demi bikin cemburu Sasu kkk~ Shi juga bingung mau dibikin couple gak untuk Menma hehe gak usah aja kali yah biar bisa ganggu SasuNaru terus hihi gomen kali ini gak ada Sasu side-nya, next chap kemungkinan ada~ belum Shi ketik XD

Dan yak! pada tahu kan siapa ibu Menma sekarang? Muehehe maaf Shi genderbander kan DeiDei :P hihi maaf juga bukan Naruko apalagi Minato (ngaco) XD semoga kalian tidak kecewa muehehe

Ok dari banyak bacot Shi mau ngucapin Big thanks buat yang udah pada review :

**Hanazawa kay, Vianycka Hime, Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Viviadra phantom, Himawari Wia, ila hunter, haruna aoi, manize83, megajewels2312, Mushi kara-chan, gici love sasunaru, tsunayoshi yuzuru, fatayahn, aurantii13, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Dinda Clyne, Blacknightskyeye Yue-Hime, Chic White, Nauchi Kirika-chan, shikakukouki777, Elis kuchiki, 0706, Zen Ikkika, Uke Yesung xD, Kuro to Shiro, love kyuuuu, Yhanie tea 5, azucchi201, wookie, miira, Harpaairiry, Just Reader, uzumakinamikazehaki, Zhiewon189, diyas, Yun Ran Livianda, Nisa Bluesappir, miszshanty05, nasusay, The Servant of Lucifer, Konno Asuka, Chika.  
**

******(Maaf belum bisa balas review kalian atu-atu, tugas DuTa Shi lagi numpuk hiksu~ tapi review-an kalian Shi baca semua kok ^^)**

And Big thanks juga buat yang nge follow, favo or just read

Tanpa kalian FF ini tak akan hidup (?)

So, minna mind to review again?

Jaa mata ne~

* * *

...

Chapter 7 :

"Langsung ke inti _eh_? Benar-benar tipikal."

"Semoga ayahku mendengarmu berkata demikian."

"YAK MENMA TUNGGU AKU BODOH!"

"Tapi dia tak bicara akan kemana tadi, aku khawatir Teme."

"Hn, jadi mau menghangatkan Duda kerenmu ini Naru Dobe?"

"Istirahat besok, kita ke kantin saja jadi tak usah membawa bento."

"Uzumaki-_san _anda dipanggil kepala sekolah."

'_Apa yang kau sembunyikan Gaara?'_


	7. Siapa?

:

:

**Keterangan :**

**Naruto, Menma and friends : 17 tahun (3 SMA)**

**Sasuke : 37 tahun (Dokter umum)**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Siapa?

* * *

.

"Moshi-mosh"

_[Menma...]_

_Panggilan disebrang membuatnya mengerenyit, tumben dia memanggil namaku singkat._

"_Ya?" _

_[bisa kita bertemu ditaman?] _

"_Hn, kapan?"_

_[sekarang, aku tunggu dibangku sebelah kedai ice cream, ini tentang 'ibu' tiri mu.]_

_Perkataan orang disebrang sana membuatnya mematung. Sial kenapa ia bisa tahu? Awas kalau dia macam-macam. Tak peduli teman atau bukan jika menyangkut keluarganya Menma akan sedingin ayahnya._

"_Hn, kau jangan macam-macam." Ancam Menma dan langsung ia akhiri percakapan tersebut. Dengan cepat ia menyambar jaket dan kunci motornya. Ia harus cepat sebelum orang itu berbuat macam-macam._

"_Menma kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang meliha Menma terburu-buru. Namun sayang Menma tak membalas sedikitpun, ia langsung menancap gas motornya, berharap secepat kilat sampai ditaman._

'_Menma..." lirih Naruto yang milihat kepergian Menma._

.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mama wa Doukyuusei © Azuma Yuki**

'**Mama' wa Doukyuusei : SasuNaru version © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

******Warn : AU, YAOI/BL, Pedo!Sasu, Mom!Naru, No!Itachi, Typo(s), Miss typo(s), gaje, abal bin absurd and all stuff**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR?**

**:**

* * *

.

...

Motor ducati biru tua itu mengerem dengan sangat kuat, sehingga membuat bagian belakangnya sedikit naik. Helmnya yang berwarna hitam dengan corak merah api dan lambang Uchiha serta diujungnya terdapat ukiran namanya, Menma, ia lepas bagai adegan _slow motion_.

'_Oh tidak, ini bukan waktunya pamer kekerenan dirimu Menma.'_, rutuknya dalam hati. Dengan cepat ia turun dari motornya, memakir ditempat yang cukup aman, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangku yang ada didekat sebuah pancuran dan tak jauh dari kedai _ice cream_.

Taman Konoha, tempat ia merenung dulu dan kini ia kesini kembali. Memikirkan itu ia pun berjalan dengan cepat, takut yang menunggunya telah pergi.

"Menma-_chan_~" lambai seseorang kepadanya. Melihat betapa cerianya orang tersebut membuat Menma bingung, ia pun bertanya tepat saat kakinya berhenti didepan orang itu "Apa maumu?"

"Langsung ke inti _eh_? Benar-benar tipikal." Selorohnya,kesal niat basa-basinya diacuhkan Menma.

Menma tak membalas, tapi tatapan matanya lurus dan semakin tajam. Menghela nafas melihat tingkah Menma, sebaiknya ia pun mulai serius.

"Jadi benar 'ibu' tiri mu itu seorang pria?" pertanyaan tersebut langsung menghujam Menma, sial dia benar-benar tahu. "Dan ia Uzumaki-_san_ bukan?" lanjutan dari orang itu benar-benar membuat geram, dari mana orang ini tahu.

"Yamanaka ku tanya lagi apa maumu?" Menma bertanya dengan nada mengancam dan dingin, tipikal Uchiha.

"Kita sahabat bukan? Kenapa kau dingin begitu? Dan apa-apaan Yamanaka itu?" Suara sendu dari lawan bicaranya yang ia panggil Yamanaka tersebut tak membuat Menma gentar saat mendengarnya, ini menyangkut keluarganya _hey_. Dan yah, orang yang dihadapan Menma adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabat perempuannya.

"Aku tak akan menyebarnya, tenang saja jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, kita sahabat bukan?" perkataan Ino dengan nada lemah tersebut benar-benar membuatnya lega, tidak, Menma tidak takut akan reputasinya ia jika ketahuan mempunyai 'ibu' tiri seorang pria. Tapi pasti sulit untuk Naruto yang notabennya 'ibu' tirinya itu adalah teman sekelasnya. Pandangan cemooh dan sebagainya pasti diterima padahal ia baru saja akan mendapat teman. Negara memang sudah melegalkan tetapi tetap saja akan pihak kontra yang tak hilang begitu saja bukan?

"Jadi apa maumu? Ingat kita 'sahabat'." Kata Menma sambil menekankan kata diakhir kalimatnya, mencegah Ino berbuat macam-macam. Demi 'ibu'nya dan demi keluarganya.

"Hanya ingin kepastian saja, kau tahu aku benar-benar syok saat tahu itu." Lagi-lagi perkataan Ino membuat Menma bingung, dari mana anak ini tahu?

"Tak usah menatapku aneh begitu, hanya tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian di atap." Jelas Ino risih ditatap Menam, "Jujur saja aku bingung bagaimana Uzumaki-_san_ bisa bersama ayahmu." Lanjutnya.

Menma merasa laga dan bodoh, lega karena yang mendengar Ino dan tak akan menyebar namun bodoh juga bagaimana bisa pembicaraan mereka sampai bisa didengar Ino dan mereka tak sadar.

"Nanti kau mungkin akan tahu." Lirih Menma seakan berjanji, Ino yang mendengar pun langsung berseri. "Besok akan ku kenalkan kalian." Lanjutnya.

"_Yeay_! Kau sungguh sahabatku! Asataga 'ibu'mu benar-benar _sexy_ dan imut Menma, polos namun mengundang hihi." Ino terkikik ala _fangirl_ dan ini cukup membuat dahi Menma berkedut.

"Semoga ayahku mendengarmu berkata demikian." Skartis Menma, apa-apaan anak ini, sebentar tadi ia seakan megancam dan kini ia bagai fans fanatik dari 'ibu'nya? Astaga.

"_Mou, hidoi_~ Menma jahat." Entah kenapa Shi merasa Ino meniru pemain basket kuning fandom sebelah XD

"Terserah. Dan jaga janjimu, Ino."

"_Uhm_~ pasti! _Ne_ Menma kalau begitu sebagai imbalannya kau antar aku pulang yah~"

"Hn."

"_Ah_ kita ke toko Moi-moi dulu yah~ aku ingin membeli beberapa aksesoris."

Twitch

"Hn."

"Terus kita ke toko Kurenai-_san _juga yah? Aku ingin melihat baju-baju barunya."

Twitch

"HN!."

"Terus– " mata Ino melotot. "YAK MENMA TUNGGU AKU BODOH!"

.

* * *

...

.

Naruto khawatir akan tingkah Menma yang keluar tiba-tiba barusan, ada apa dengan anak itu? Ia pun duduk dengan gelisah sedari tadi, menunggu Menma siapa tahu akan pulang tiba-tiba.

Merasakan pergerakan lembut disebelahnya, Naruto pun menoleh, melihat bahwa suaminya telah duduk manis disebelahnya, sejak kapan Sasuke duduk disebelahnya? Keningnya berkerut.

"Teme?" tanyanya saat melihat Sasuke yang tidak berniat berbicara, hanya duduk dengan lengan yang disampirkan dibahu kecil Naruto dan mulai menyalakan televisi.

"Hn."

Malas untuk kesal, Naruto membiarkan Teme-nya menggumamkan dua kata kesayangnya itu. Ia kembali menengok ke arah pintu, siapa tahu Menma akan cepat muncul.

"Ia akan pulang nanti." Akhirnya Sasuke berkata, tapi Naruto seakan tak percaya. "Tapi dia tak bicara akan kemana tadi, aku khawatir Teme."

"Kau benar-benar menikmati peranmu yah." Sasuke mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya –yang hanya akan ditunjukkan kepada Naruto tentu saja– ketika dilihat Naruto mengelembungkan pipinya sebelah. "Apa salahnya aku khawatir." Gumam pelan Naruto.

"Aku tak salah memilih berarti." Lengan Sasuke turun ke pinggang ramping Naruto, mendekatkan meraka kedalam kehangatan dengan ditemani suara penyiar berita ditelevisi. "Kau benar-benar ideal." Entah ejekan atau pujian yang Sasuke lontarkan itu.

"Tentu! Jika tidak ku pastikan kau menjadi duda selamanya!"

"Hn, jadi mau menghangatkan Duda kerenmu ini Naru Dobe?" bisik Sasuke sensual, mengajak berhubungan lebih intim.

"_Pervert_! Kurang puas apa dengan semalam hah!? Besok aku sekolah Teme!" geruto Naruto, tak habis pikir dokter kebanggaannya –yang ia panggil brengsek– itu benar-benar maniak. '_Ku kira ia orang yang benar-benar dingin._' batinnya kesal. Pasalnya selama dua tahun ia pacaran, mereka hanya beberapa kali ciuman, itu pun jarang yang _french kiss_. Jadi selama ini Sasuke benar-benar menahannya.

Sasuke masih memandang mesum Naruto, ia tahu Dobe-nya ini sangat khawatir dengan Menma, dan ia bahagia tahu bahwa Naruto amat menyayangi anaknya –dalam arti keluarga tentunya– tapi ia juga tak ingin pemuda yang amat dicintainya yang sekarang telah sah menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu jadi gelisah begini, maka ia pun menggodanya untuk supaya ia lebih rileks.

"Hanya sekali." Bujuk Sasuke, modus antara ingin menenangkan Naruto sekaligus minta jatah sebenarnya -_-.

"Jika lebih, tak ada jatah sebulan untukmu!" ultimatum Naruto, tak tega juga menolak ajakan suaminya. (Atau kau memang ingin Naru -_-)

"Hn." Bisik Sasuke (tak rela sebenarnya hanya mendapat satu kali) sambil menggendong Naruto ala _Bridal,_ membuat Naruto menjerit kesal, hei ia bukan perempuan!

.

* * *

...

.

Entah ia harus bersyukur atau menggurutu karena sial sekarang. Pasalnya ia lega karena Ino tak ingin macam-macam, ia masih menganggap persahabatan mereka ternyata, tapi ia juga kesal jika akhirnya ia harus menemani gadis pirang panjang ini (yang mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibunya dan Naruto) berbelanja dengan gila-gilaan. Ia cukup beruntung gadis ini tak menguras dompetnya (Yamanaka termasuk orang yang berada ngomong-ngomong) tapi tetap saja ia kesal jika tangannya lah yang harus menanggung akibat, membawa belanjaan Ino yang entah sudah keberapa serta kakinya yang pegal karena menuruti Ino yang tak bisa diam melihat toko-toko disana.

"Berberlanja denganmu sungguh menyenangkan Menma-_chan_~ hihi." Ino tersenyum puas akan hasil pemburuannya, dari toko moi-moi yang menjual pernak-pernik untuk anak perempuan dan lanjutkan ke toko baju Kurenai-_san_ langganannya serta keberapa tempat lainnya. Ia benar-benar senang hari ini, rencana untuk membuat Menma syok pun berhasil, dia terkikik mengingat tampang kaget dan mengeras Menma haha.

"Terserah, aku ingin pulang." Tandas Menma, tangannya sudah keram dan kakinya terasa kebas.

"_Ah_~ bagaimana jika kita makan dulu? Kurasa kedai yakiniku milik Akamichi-_san_ ada didekat sini." Ino memberi saran. Menma yang mendengar hanya bergumam terserah, ia ingin pulang dan gadis ini benar-benar monster belanja, toh ia juga sudah lapar ternyata ganjalan makan siang tadi tak cukup membuatnya bertahan karena energinya dikuras habis-habisan oleh Ino.

_Ah _lapar begini membuatnya mengingat sosok Naruto, pemuda itu benar-benar ahli dalam memasak. Dan lagi ia sedikit merasa bersalah telah pergi tanpa pamit, ia yakin Naruto pasti khawatir –ia ragu ayahnya juga– "Ok! Ayo pergiiiii~" kata Ino begitu ceria dan menarik Menma kearah motor ducati milik Menma. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin makan yakiniku enak buatan paman Akimichi.

.

* * *

...

Kedai begitu ramai, tapi untunglah masih ada tempat tersisa bagi mereka berdua. Walau jam telah menunjukkan pukul 15.30 tetap saja kedai yakiniku itu ramai, yang memang terkenal akan kelezatannya.

Paman Akimichi, pemilik sekaligus ayah teman mereka tersebut menyambut dengan baik bahkan ia memberi potongan harga.

"Paman, meja untuk dua orang." Suara berat itu membuat Ino dan Menma mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu masuk. Sepertinya mereka kenal suara siapa itu.

"Neji-_kun_!" panggil Ino girang, pasalnya Neji adalah salah satu siswa populer disekolah mereka, mereka beda kelas.

"Yamanaka-_san_, Uchiha-_san_?" balas Neji ia pun memanggil paman Akimichi, "Paman kami gabung saja dengan mereka saja." Dan karena kedai sangat ramai ayah dari Chouji itu pun hanya mengacungkan jempolnya, sadar bahwa mereka salah satu teman anaknya.

"Panggil saja Ino dan Menma, Neji-_kun_, kau sendiri?"

"Tidak, ada Gaara bersama ku." Tunjuk Neji kearah pemuda berambut merah dengan tatto _kanji Ai_ didahinya, jangan lupakan mata panda hasil insomnianya.

"_Are~_ kalian kencan?" goda Ino, sepertinya ia semaki tertarik dengan pasangan sejenis.

Neji memerah yang mendengarnya sedangkan Gaara masih dengan muka _stoic_nya, benar-benar kembaran Uchiha. "Bu-bukan. Jangan sembarangan bicara Ino."

"Hihi Neji menghindar." Ino semakin berniat menggoda jika saja Menma tidak menginstrupsi.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua duduk dan memulai memesan, tak usah dengarkan gadis gila ini."

"_Mou_ kau benar-benar tak berperasaan Menma-_chan_." Dan panggilan 'manis' Ino sukses membuat Neji menahan ketawa dan Gaara yang bibirnya sedikit berkedut.

Kesal dengan gadis disampingnya,Menma pun mencubit 'sayang' sahabatnya itu. Tak tega jika harus menggeplaknya.

"Ini pesanan kalian, silahkan dinikmati." Suara pelayan kedai itu pun menyela mereka, dan meraka melanjutkan mengobrol sambil makan.

.

* * *

...

Menma pulang dan langsung disambut pertanyaan beruntun Naruto, ia benar-benar khawatir rupanya. Dan setelah menjawab jika ia tiba-tiba diajak bertemu dengan temannya ia pun disuruh Naruto untuk mandi, hari sudah mau malam.

Menma sedikit berkerut melihat Naruto seperti pincang kembali. Tapi ia malas menanyakannya dari pada ia semakin dibuat iri. Dia Uchiha kenapa ia sulit mendapat kekasih sih, batinnya miris. (Salah sendiri kau pemilih sekali jadi tokoh Menma-chan? #Shi dibantai)

"Istirahat besok, kita ke kantin saja jadi tak usah membawa bento." Menma berkata ketika mereka sedang duduk menonton bersama.

"Eh memang kenapa jika kita membawa bento Menma? Bukankah makan dikantin dengan bento juga tak masalah?"

"Hanya malas saja, aku ingin makan roti besok." Perkataan Menma membuat Naruto tak suka, "Kau tak akan kenyang dengan roto saja Menma." Nasihatnya.

"Ku traktir ramen besok." Mendengar tawaran Menma membuat Naruto langsung cerah. Sepertinya ia tahu kelemahan 'ibu'nya ini. Sasuke pun yang melihat tingkah Dobe-nya dibuat tersenyum.

"OK! Kita makan dikantin." Putus Naruto sambil terus berguman _'Ramen jumbo'_ dan _'ramen __miso'_.

.

* * *

.

...

Kelas seperti biasa ramai, apa lagi guru-guru sedang rapat semakin ramailah kelas mereka. Naruto sedari tadi berdiam dibangkunya sambil terus berkirim pesan dengan Sasuke, menggerutu akan kelasnya lah, akan siswa-siswi yang tiba-tiba menyadarinya lah, dan semacamnya.

Menma sendiri pun asik mendengar lagu dari _headphone_nya, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Juugo, Karin dan Hinata asik bermain kartu yang kalah akan dicoret dengan lipstik merah Karin, yang jarang ia pakai.

Greek

Suara pintu terbuka itu mengalihkan perhatian kelas mereka, kecuali Menma dan Naruto. Seorang siswa yang diyakini dari kelas sebelah melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja nomor tiga dekat jendela, meja Naruto. Naruto yang merasa ada yang mendekat kearahnya pun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan Menma melepas _headphone_nya ketika sadar ada yang mendekati Naruto.

"Uzumaki-_san _anda dipanggil kepala sekolah." Suara tenang nan dingin itu menyapa indra pendengaran Naruto. "Sekarang atau sehabis istirahat, Sabaku-_san_?" tanya Naruto kepada Sabaku no Gaara, pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"Sekarang." jawaban langsung itu membuat Naruto menyimpan _handphone_nya kedalam saku dan mengikuti Gaara dari belakang. Menma melihat mereka dari ekor matanya hingga keduanya tak terlihat.

"Ku tebak olimpiade lagi?" sebuah suara membuyarkna lamunan Menma.

"Meski sudah berubah ia tetap anak pintar, aku ragu bisa dekat dengannya." Bisik yang lain, dan masih ada beberapa bisikan yang lainnya lagi.

Kiba yang mukanya penuh akan warna merah melihat kearah teman-temannya.

"Dulu kukira dia bodoh loh, tak ku sangka sangat pintar setiap olimpiade pasti ia yang ditunjuk selain kau dan Menma." Ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk Shikamaru dan Menma bergantian.

"Ya kau yang bodoh Kiba dan ku tebak kepala sekolah sepertinya langsung memilih dia, secara Shika-kun dan Menma-kun malas untuk ikut lomba seperti itu." Entah sindiran atau apa perkataan Karin.

Menma dan Shikamaru yang mendengar hanya berdecih kecil, salahnya kah malas berhubungan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu?

.

* * *

.

Istirahat kali ini Menma langsung menarik Naruto kekantin yang diikuti tanda tanya teman-temannya, tak disangka Menma bisa dengan seenaknya menarik Naruto?

"Ja-jadi Me-Menma-_kun _me-mengenal U-Uzumaki-_kun_?" suara gagap Hinata dibalas senyum kecil Naruto, ia berfikir Hinata amat manis –sabagai adik kok–, sedang Menma hanya menjawab singkat dengan anggukkan.

"Ia masuk dalam kelompok kita sekarang." dan membuat mereka semua kaget, kecuali Ino.

"_Ah~ welcome_ Naru-_chan_~" suara mendayu Ino sedikit membuat Naruto berkedut tapi biarlah.

"Sa-salam kenal U-Uzumaki-kun."

"YO!" suara Kiba dan Karin bersama, sedang Shikamaru menguap tapi tangannya tetap melambai pelan.

"Hehe panggil Naruto saja, _yoroshiku minna_~" dan senyuman paling manis Naruto pun ia persembahkan membuat Kiba, Hinata dan Karin _blushing _sedangkan Ino berteriak _'Kawaii'._

"_Doumo_ Uzumaki-_san_, kuharap sepulang nanti kita bahas projek bersama." Sebuah suara tenang itu membuat mereka bertujuh menoleh kesumber suara, Gaara.

"Ha'i Sabaku-_san_, dirumahmu atau dimana?" tanya Naruto, tak berani mengajak dirumahnya.

"Dirumahku saja, ada beberapa bahan yang kebetulan ku punya, setidaknya itu akan mengirit biaya." Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"_Ha'i wakatta_."

"Ku tunggu diparkiran, kurasa kita bersama saja kerumahku nanti." Gaara pun pergi setelah Naruto menyetujuinya, toh ia sudah dipanggil Neji.

"Projek apa Naru?" tanya Karin.

"Hanya perlombaan biasa, aku dan Sabaku kebetulan ditunjuk bersama." Dan penjelasan Naruto membuat mereka semua ber'oh' ria kecuali Menma, ia merasa tatapan Gaara sedikit berbeda.

'_Apa yang kau sembunyikan Gaara?'_

_._

* * *

...

Sementara itu di rumah sakit Konoha

Sasuke, pria yang sudah tak muda lagi namun masih terlihat ketampanannya itu terlihat begitu serius dengan beberapa peralatan medisnya. Ia sedang memeriksa seorang nenek-nenek bersama asistennta, Sizune. Mereka begitu fokus hingga suara ketukkan menghentikan mereka sejenak.

Greek

Pintu yang awalnya diketuk tiga kali itu pun terbuka, menampilkan seorang suster berusia 25 tahunan dengan rambut pink berdiri sambil memegang beberapa berkas.

"Maaf Uchiha-_san_, Sizune-_nee _saya menganggu, saya kemari hanya ingin memanggil Uchiha-_san_, ada berita darurat dari Senju-_san. _Anda ditunggu beliau di lab khusus sekarang, U-Uchiha-_san._" Perkataan Haruno Sakura, suster tersebut, membuat Sasuke berdiam sebentar sebelum akhinya ia menyerahkan pemeriksaan kepada Sizune dan meminta maaf kepada nenek yang menjadi pasiennya.

"Maaf, Chiyo-_san_ pemeriksaan anda akan dilanjutkan oleh asisten saya, Sizune, saya ada panggilan darurat sekarang." Pamit Sasuke sambil meminta maaf yang dibalas senyuman maklum oleh nenek yang di panggil Chiyo tadi, Sasuke pun pergi ke lab khususnya dan Tsunade tersebut. Ada apa sebenarnya? Sasuke membantin, ia hanya berharap bukan lah berita buruk yang ia terima.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke membuka pintu lab khusus itu dengan ID _card_nya dan _scane_ mata, setelah pintu terbuka ia pun langsung masuk kedalam, ingin segera bertanya ada berita darurat apa.

"Tsunade-_san_."

Tsunade yang mendengar ia dipanggil pun mengehentikan pengamatannya dengan microscop dan melepas maskernya. Mukanya terlihat serius sekarang.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin ingin penelitian ini berhasil dan digunakan?" pertanyaan Tsunade yang tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke mengerenyit samar, tentu ia sangat yakin yang sudah ia pastikan itu sejak awal ia membaca catatan Jiraiya.

"Hn." Mendengar dua kata dari Sasuke dengan nada tenang dan pastinya itu membuat Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Aku telah meneliti bahan yang kau sarankan, ku akui kau memang hebat dan jenius, bahan tersebut bercampur sempurna dengan formula kita yang sebelumnya dan setelah ku uji coba ke pecobaan 06 perkembangannya pun memuaskan, kau dapat melihatnya disana." ucap Tsunade sambil menunjuk pojok ruang disana yang terdapat kandang hewan.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" tanya Sasuke, bukankah berita Tsunade tersebut adalah hal yang cukup menggembirakan, apa lagi hal menakjubkan selain penelitian mu yang disangka orang mustahil dapat tercapai hanya dalam waktu dua tahun? Yah meski dengan bantuan catatan Jiraiya yang telah meneliti hal yang sama.

"Ya untuk kepada kelinci percobaan memang telah mencapai 98% namun untuk manusia hanya mencapai 70%." Ucap Tsunade lesu sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar cukup senang, bukankah hal ini juga hal yang baik?

"Tapi kau jangan senang dahulu tuan Uchiha yang tak sabaran." Perkataan Tsunade membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan, apa-apaan julukan dari orang tua ini, mungkin itu pikirnya.

"Untuk manusia jika kita persentase dari keberhasilan percobaan kita kepada hewan itu hanya mencapai setengahnya saja, kita memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama kurasa untuk mencapai kesempurnaan dari penelitian ini, perkembangan akan fromula kitaini selama dua tahun kurang ini tidaklah signinifikan, untuk hewan memang selalu berkembang pesat tapi jika kita alihkan pada manusia hanya mencapai tak lebih dari setegah dan kini hanya mencapai 70% memang sudah baik tapi bukan berarti aman."

Penjelasan Tsunade yang cukup simple tersebut membuat Sasuke mengurut pelan panggal hidungnya, damn maksud dari penelitian ini adalah sebagai hadiah dan sesuatu rahasia dari Sasuke dan sekarang bagaimana jika gagal? Ia tak yakin waktunya untuk hidup akan memenuhi demi menyempurnakan penelitian ini.

"70% bukankah masih dapat kita gunakan Tsunade-san?" tanya Sasuke, entah ia merasa konyol dan frustasi, 100% saja belum tentu akan berjalan dengan mulus tanpa ada reaksi penolakan apa lagi yang hanya 70? Sangat belum sempurna.

Tsunade mendengus pelan, benar-benar Uchiha ini tak sabaran padahal Fugaku, ayah Sasuke masih dapat bersabar akan hal yang ia inginkan.

"_Ha~h_ Sasuke kau ini benar-benar tak sabaran." Ucap Tsunade akhirnya yang dibalas 'Hn' oleh Sasuke. "Dan aku sudah tau kau akan ngotot seperti ini, baiklah 70% yang kumaksud untuk organnya memang akan terbentuk cukup sempurna, tapi ini memerlukan proses satu bulan dengan jangka waktu satu hari saja, jika kau menunda maka dengan cepat ini akan luntur dan hilang tak berbekas." Jelas Tsunade dalam satu tarikkan nafas, dan dibalas senyum tipis Sasuke, artinya penilitian mereka dapat digunakan meski 70% bukan?

"Namun, jika kau berhasil dalam satu hari tersebut maka ini akan bertahan hanya dalam 6 bulan sampai 7 bulan saja, aku hanya takutkan kita tak bisa mencapai bulan ke 7 bahkan jika ada penolakan waktu 6 bulan adalah hal yang musthil Sasuke." Tsunade menambahkan, tak ingin Sasuke senang dahulu.

Sasuke yang mendangar mulai berfikir kembali, proses satu bulan dan hanya satu hari saja dapat digunakan? Lalu dengan daya tahan 6 sampai 7 bulan? Sasuke hanya berharap dapat mencapai 7 bulan, itu waktu yang sudah cukup pas meski harus dengan perawatan ekstra.

"Aku mengerti, akan ku revisi kembali ini, dan akan ku pastikan ini mencapai 80% Tsunade-san." Kata Sasuke dangan amat percaya diri. Maka jika ini dapat mencapai 80% kemungkinan besar waktu tahannya pun bertambah, setidaknya 7 bulan hampir 8 bulan saja sudah cukup dan waktu prosesnya dapat sedikit lebih cepat, 2 minggu lebih baik.

Tsunade mengehela nafas, ya sudah lah didetik-detiknya sebelum ia pensiun lebih baik ia menolong anak ini, baru setelahnya ia akan bebas minum sake favoritenya kembali.

"Ya sudah, ini ada beberapa hal yang telah kuteliti kembali menenai kegagalan yang dapat terjadi, sebaiknya kau revisi, waktu kita tidak banyak jika masih ingin mengikuti tenggang waktu yang kau tentukan dulu Sasuke." Ucap Tsunade sambil menyerakan beberapa data dan zat entah apa itu yang sedang diteliti Tsunade. "Aku akan keluar sebentar, bekerja sama dengan mu seperti kerja rodi, benar-benar melelahkan." Tambahnya sambil mengeluh,keluar dari lab tersebut, ia ingin mampir ke salon sebentar, seharian ini ia hanya di lab itu saja dan ia rasa kulitnya benar-benar memprihatinkan, ia butuh perawatan sekarang. _Hey_ meski ia sudah berumur namun Tsunade masih terlihat cantik kau tahu.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke sambil menuju peralatan yang sedari tadi digunakan Tsunade, memulai penilitiannya kembali.

_'Tak akan lama lagi, aku janji itu.'_ Batin Sasuke penuh tekat, ini sudah menjadi mimpinya sejak tak lama setelah menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto.

* * *

TBC (Tabok Bokong Cacuke xD)

* * *

...

Yo! Minna Shi kembali hehe kali ini kembali ASAP XD

Akhirnya jadwal Shi gak terlalu padat lagi hehe meski hanya sementara XD  
ntah mungkin bakal padat lagi, semoga tidak )X

Ne, minna gomen yang baca chap kemarin sebelum Shi repost, ada kesalahan-kesalahan yang cukup banyak dan fatal ternyata, kayak Dei-nee jadi Dei-nii, astaga Shi gak sadar hiks jadi malu, padahal Shi repost gak lama dari setelah upload loh (2 x repost -_-) tp ternyata kalian udah mendului hiksu~~  
ah sudahlah, Shi minta maaf jika chap kemarin mengganggu dan ternyata reviewan kalian beragam ya hihi hanya gara-gara Gaara tersebut dalam cuplikan chap 7 hihi XD hehe sekarang udah tau kan kalo dia itu Ino bukan Kiba, Shika apalagi Gaara :P  
udah Shi kasih clue loh pas di atap, yaitu 'Menma-chan'. yap satu-satunya yang manggil Menma dengan chan itu cuma Ino, so pasti Ino yang tau hehe dan mengenai Gaara, kita lihat chap 8 saja ya hoho  
ah~~ minna FF ini sebentar lagi tamat yeay! XD  
mungkin antara chap 9 atau 10 bakal Shi tamatin hehe  
Shi ucapkan bagi yang sudah setia mereview~ ketjup hangat dari Shi XD #mabok

oh dan tentu saja, Big thanks untuk yang sudah review :

******Hanazawa kay, Vianycka Hime, Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Viviadra phantom, Himawari Wia, ila hunter, haruna aoi, manize83, megajewels2312, Mushi kara-chan, gici love sasunaru, tsunayoshi yuzuru, fatayahn, aurantii13, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Dinda Clyne, Blacknightskyeye Yue-Hime, Chic White, Nauchi Kirika-chan, shikakukouki777, Elis kuchiki, 0706, Zen Ikkika, Uke Yesung xD, Kuro to Shiro, love kyuuuu, Yhanie . tea . 5, azucchi201, wookie, miira, Harpaairiry, Just Reader, uzumakinamikazehaki, Zhiewon189, diyas, Yun Ran Livianda, Nisa Bluesappir, miszshanty05, nasusay, The Servant of Lucifer, Konno Asuka, Chika **,tomoyo to yaroo, Neko Twins Kagamine, ichirukilover30.

And Big thanks juga buat kalian yang udah Favo, Follow dan baca FF ini

Tanpa kalian, FF ini tak akan hidup (?)

So, mind to review again?

Jaa mata ne~

* * *

...

Chapter 8 :

"Uchiha-san, istriku sedang mengidam ingin dielus perutnya oleh anda, apakah boleh?"

Hn, aku percaya padamu Dobe.

"Uzumaki-_san_, apa kau ada waktu?"

'_Bagaimana bisa ia tahu dengan baik letak ruangan_ _dirumah ini?'_

"_Yeah-yeah_ dan kita akan langsung menikah sekarang."

"_See,_ benar bukan apa yang aku selidiki _kheh_."

"Cih, apa urusanmu Sabaku?"

'_Kaa-san yandere.'_


	8. The Curious Boy

:

:

**Keterangan :**

**Naruto, Menma and his friends : 17 tahun (3 SMA)**

**Sasuke : 37 tahun (Dokter umum)**

.

* * *

Chapter 8 : The Curious Boy

* * *

.

"_Aku mengerti, akan ku revisi kembali ini, dan akan ku pastikan ini mencapai 80% Tsunade-san." Kata Sasuke dangan amat percaya diri. Maka jika ini dapat mencapai 80% kemungkinan besar waktu tahannya pun bertambah, setidaknya 7 bulan hampir 8 bulan saja sudah cukup dan waktu prosesnya dapat sedikit lebih cepat, 2 minggu lebih baik. _

_Tsunade mengehela nafas, ya sudah lah didetik-detiknya sebelum ia pensiun lebih baik ia menolong anak ini, baru setelahnya ia akan bebas minum sake favoritenya kembali._

"_Ya sudah, ini ada beberapa hal yang telah kuteliti kembali menenai kegagalan yang dapat terjadi, sebaiknya kau revisi, waktu kita tidak banyak jika masih ingin mengikuti tenggang waktu yang kau tentukan dulu Sasuke." Ucap Tsunade sambil menyerakan beberapa data dan zat entah apa itu yang sedang diteliti Tsunade. "Aku akan keluar sebentar, bekerja sama dengan mu seperti kerja rodi, benar-benar melelahkan." Tambahnya sambil mengeluh,keluar dari lab tersebut, ia ingin mampir ke salon sebentar, seharian ini ia hanya di lab itu saja dan ia rasa kulitnya benar-benar memprihatinkan, ia butuh perawatan sekarang. Hey meski ia sudah berumur namun Tsunade masih terlihat cantik kau tahu._

"_Hn." Balas Sasuke sambil menuju peralatan yang sedari tadi digunakan Tsunade, memulai penilitiannya kembali._

'_Tak akan lama lagi, aku janji itu.' Batin Sasuke penuh tekat, ini sudah menjadi mimpinya sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto._

.

* * *

...

.

Flashback

Hari ini rumah sakit terlihat lenggang, bukan berarti rumah sakit itu kosong tidak berpenghuni, melainkan maksudnya rumah sakit itu terlihat tak ada aktifitas yang terlalu berlebihan hanya beberapa perwat dan pasien yang berjalan dikoridor serta keluarga yang datang. Hanya kegiatan normal dan biasa tak ada aksi darurat mengenai korban kecelakaan ataupun pasien yang tiba-tiba membuat heboh rumah sakit, semua berjalan normal dan tenang. Begitu pula dengan apa yang terjadi dibalik pintu yang bertuliskan **Ruang Dr. Uchiha Sasuke**

Sasuke, sang dokter yang menepati ruang itu terihat tenang meski tangan dan matanya tak berhenti bergerak membaca dokumen-dokumen mengenai pasiennya didepannya. Ia begitu fokus hingga akhirnya sebuah ketukkan menyadarkannya.

"Masuk." Ucapnya dingin. Orang yang mengetuk membuka pelan pintu tersebut dan tersembullah sebuah kepala berambut pirang jabrik. Uzumaki Naruto, sang kekasih dokter tersebut.

"Ada apa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, dokumen-dokumennya ia singkirkan pelan, memberi ruang untuk menatap Naruto.

"_Bhuu~_ teme, aku hanya ingin mengajak makan siang saja." Balas Naruto sambil melihatkan jamnya yang menunjukkan pukul 12 siang.

"Hn, tunggulah sebentar." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke segera membereskan dokumennya, dan melepas kemeja putih dinasnya, ia segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ayo."

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang dikoridor rumah sakit, mengabaikan godaan genit suster-suster yang ada disana, tujuan mereka atap rumah sakit, tempat favorite untuk makan siang mereka berdua.

"Ano... Dokter Uchiha-_san_?" panggilan ragu-ragu dari arah belakang membuat mereka berhenti sejenak, Sasuke dan Naruto melihat sang pemanggil.

Seorang wanita muda yang sedang hamil tua menatap mereka –khususnya Sasuke– sambil mengelus perut buncitnya, disampingnya berdiri pria yang lebih tua sedikit darinya, sang suami.

"Ya, ada apa Sarutobi-_san_?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya, ia bersikap ramah kepada pasien didepannya ini.

"Pa-panggil saja Kurenai, Uchiha-_san_." Balas Kurenai yang tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Mengerti bahwa Sasuke tak mempunyai banyak waktu akhirnya sang suami mengambil alih.

"Uchiha-_san_, istriku sedang mengidam ingin dielus perutnya oleh anda, apakah boleh?" mendengar penuturan suami kurenai membuat Sasuke mengerenyit samar, ngidam? Bukankan kandungan Kurenai sudah mencapai 8 atau 9 bulan kenapa ia masih ngidam? Pikirnya bingung.

Sadar tatapan bingung Sasuke, Naruto hanya mencubit pelan perut Sasuke. "Sudah lakukan saja, mungkin benar ia ngidam, kau tak mau disalahkan jika bayi Kurenai-_san_ ada apa-apa bukan?"

Mendengar pembelaan Naruto, Kurenai tersenyum berterima kasih, dan Sasuke hanya dapat menurutinya jika begini. Ya sudah toh hanya mengelus.

"Jadilah anak yang pandai." Ucap Sasuke saat mengelus pelan perut Kurenai beberapa kali yang jujur saja mengingatkannya akan kehamilan Menma dahulu. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi manis itu.

...

Kini mereka telah diatap, menikmati bento lezat dan bergizi buatan Naruto, namun Sasuke bingung akan tingkah Naruto, kenapa Dobe-nya tiba-tiba terlihat lesu begini?

"Kau kenapa Naru?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan menaruh bekalnya dilantai.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit berfikir." Jelas Naruto sambil menghela nafas. Sasuke tak suka melihat kekasihnya begini, maka dengan pelan ia belai puncuk kepala Naruto dengan pelan dan sekali ia kecup. "Berfikir mengenai apa hm? Tidak aneh-aneh kan?" tanyanya disela belaian halusnya. Naruto menggelang pelan.

"Hm, hanya berfikir seandainya saja aku wanita, mungkin aku dapat melihat rona bahagiamu tadi Suke." Lirih Naruto sambil menikmati belaian lembut Sasuke.

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke berhenti membelai, otak jeniusnya seakan bekereja begitu lambat dengan pikiran yang ketara sedang bingung, rona bahagia? Wanita? Maksudnya?

"jika aku wanita, maka aku dapat mengandung, Menma mungkin akan mudah menerima kita dan mendapat adik saat kita telah menikah nanti." Jelas Naruto yang sadar Sasuke belum ngeh.

"Hn. Ku rasa aku juga dapat membuat mu hamil, Dobe." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba yang sudah mengerti maksud Dobe-nya, ia menyeringai dengan kata-kata menggoda yang jarang ia ucapkan.

Blush

"Ma-maksudmu Teme?" tanya Naruto pelan, pikirannya kini telah melayang akan adegan-adegan dewasa yang tak layak ia ketahui sebelumnya, hei Naruto masih berumur 15 tahun, meski 2 bulan lagi ia berusia 16 tahun sih.

"Hn, tidak, lanjutkan saja makanmu." Ucap Sasuke pelan, melanjutkan makannya dan mengabaikan Naruto yang sedang berfikir keras. 'Maksudumu itu apa sih Teme?' pikir Naruto bingung.

Sasuke yang meski terlihat tenang namun otak jeniusnya terus berputar, dapatkah ia mewujudkan permintaan tak langsung Dobe-nya itu? Mampukah ia? Pikirnya berulang-ulang.

Flashback end

.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mama wa Doukyuusei © Azuma Yuki**

'**Mama' wa Doukyuusei : SasuNaru version © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**********Warn : AU, YAOI/BL, Pedo!Sasu, Mom!Naru, No!Itachi, Future!MPREG, Typo(s), Miss typo(s), gaje, abal bin absurd and all stuff**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR?**

**:**

* * *

.

...

"Teme." Kata Naruto kepada _Handphone_nya yang ada ditelinganya.

[Hn. Ada apa?]

"Gomen hari ini aku tak bisa pulang cepat, ada projek lomba yang harus aku kerjakan." Naruto meminta izin.

[Menma?]

Mengerti akan pertanyaan ambigu Sasuke, Naruto menggeleng meski disebrang tak akan tahu, "Tidak, hanya aku dan Sabaku Gaara, kami mengerjakannya dikediaman Sabaku." Jelasnya.

[Jam 3.]

Mendengar ultimatum itu membuat Naruto lega, setidaknya kini Sasuke sedang tidak dalam mode posesifnya.

"Arigatou na my Teme." Ucap Naruto berseri-seri.

[Hn, aku percaya padamu Dobe.]

"Ya, kalau begitu sudah ya~ aku mencintaimu Sasu-teme." Kata Naruto yang hanya dibalas _'Aku juga'_ dari Sasuke dan sambungan langsung putus.

Naruto tersenyum lega, ia pun keluar dari bilik toilet sekolah mereka yang sudah sepi, dan mulai berjalan ke arah parkiran sekolah, tempat dimana Gaara menunggu.

"Gomen, aku telat." Kata Naruto sambil membungkuk saat ia sudah didepan Gaara yang sedang bersandar pada motornya dengan tangan terlipat.

"Hm." Gumam Gaara sambil melempar sebuah helm kearah Naruto. Dengan reflek yang bagus Naruto menangkapnya, ia pun langsung memakainya dan menaiki motor Gaara. Tak lama mereka pun pergi ke kediaman Sabaku.

.

* * *

...

"_Tou-san_ tidak khawatir?" tanya Menma saat sedang menelfon ayahnya.

[_Tou-san_ percaya.]

Mendengar ucapan tegas ayahnya membuat Menma menjadi bungkam.

[Dan ku yakin Sabaku yang kau maksud bukan masalah.] tambah ayahnya semakin membungkam Menma.

"Ku harap." Lirih Menma akhirnya. Hey ia baru saja menerima Naruto maka wajar ia takut jika Sabaku itu akan merebut 'ibu'nya.

[Percaya saja, _Tou-san_ tahu siapa dia.]

"Maksud Tou-san? Ah jangan bilang dia salah satu anak teman _Tou-san_?" tanya Menma akan ke ambiguan ayahnya.

[Hn, selain itu _Tou-san_ sudah pernah menyelidikinya, dulu ia pernah sekali bekerja sama dengan Naruto dalam lomba juga.]

Ah pantas ayahnya santai begitu, ternyata. "Hn aku mengerti _Tou-san_, _jaa_." Putus Menma, ia menghela nafas semoga apa yang ayahnya katakan benar.

Namun meski ayahnya begitu santai akan hal ini, Menma masih merasa tak tenang. Ini bukan firasat buruk kan?

.

* * *

...

Siang itu matahari terasa menyinari dengan begitu terik, Menma berencana ingin segera pulang saja begitu pula dengan Naruto. Mereka bersama dengan teman-teman yang lain mulai melangkah menuju gerbang, dari sana mereka akan ke halte itu karena hari ini Sasuke tak bisa menjemput.

"Uzumaki-_san_." Panggil sebuah suara membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya berhenti sejenak, menoleh kebelakang tepat seseoranga memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Uzumaki-_san_, apa kau ada waktu?" tanya orang itu tanpa basa-basi, Gaara.

"Kurasa ada Sabaku-_san_, ada apa?" tanya balik Naruto, Ino yang mendengar panggilan mereka entah kenapa merasa gemas.

"Kalian berdua bisa tidak saling memanggil nama kecil, membuat ku gemas saja." Cibir Ino, ia tak suka sesuatu yang terlalu formil. "Aku merasa kalian itu orang tua." Tambahnya, yang membuat teman-teman mereka menahan tawa.

"Hehe iya, Naruto-_kun_, Gaara-_kun_, kurasa kalian masih SMA jadi, ada baiknya tak terlalu formal dan kalian satu projek dalam lomba nanti bukan?" imbuh Karin.

Naruto yang mendengar pun merasa malu, hehe maklum ia jarang ada teman bicara. "_Uh-hum_ baiklah, Gaara-_kun_." Pasrah Narto dengan malu-malu. Yang tanpa sadar membuat beberapa orang disana mengeluarkan rona tipis dipipi mereka, termasuk lawan bicaranya.

"Hm Naruto, jadi bisa kita membahas masalah kemarin, kau tahu ada beberapa hal yang aku lupa beritahu kepadamu."

"Baiklah, dirumah mu lagi Gaara?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "Sayangnya rumahku tidak bisa dipakai hari ini."

"Dirumah ku saja, kurasa ayahku akan pulang malam, dan kalau mau ke apartemen dia..." Menma berkata tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk Naruto. "Jauh dari sekolah dan juga kediamanmu Gaara, jadi lebih baik rumahku saja."

"Ah iya benar itu." Ino menyetujuinya, ia juga bingung jika di apartemen Naruto itu dimana secara Naruto tinggal dikediaman Uchiha. Mendengar persetujuan yang lain membuat Naruto menatap Menma seolah berkata, kau-lupa-akan-barang-barangku.

Yah itu benar seperti foto pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke, beberapa foto mereka yang belum lama diambil, serta beragai hal lainnya. Bisa gawat kalau teman-temannya semua pada tahu, iya kalau mereka pada menerima dengan ikhlas, kalau tidak? Hancur sudah masa bahagia mereka bersama.

"Tapi sebaiknya kita berbelanja dahulu saja _minna_, ayo~" Teriak Ino tiba-tiba sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kearah Menma dan Naruto, memberi tanda bahwa ia akan mengulur waktu dan mengawasi teman-teman mereka. Menma yang sadar pun berkata kepada mereka. "Ah kalian berbelanja lah dulu aku ada urusan sebentar bersama Naruto, nanti Ino yang akan menunjuk jalan _ok Minna_? _Jaa_." Kabur Menma sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan pergi tanpa persetujuan yang lain.

"Ayo semuaaa~" kata Ino sambil mendorong teman-temannya. _Fyuh _setidaknya dengan begini aman.

'_Ada yang aneh.'_ Batin salah satu dari mereka.

.

* * *

...

Kediaman Uchiha kini terdengar sedikit ramai, didepan pintu juga terdapat beberapa pasang sepatu dan ada juga dua motor yang terparkir apik didepannya. Sesekali terdengar teriakan, bukan teriakan meminta tolong, hanya eum seperti teriakkan tak terima atas kekalahan yang disusuk beberepa gelak tawa dan kemudian diakhiri dengan suara cukup dingin mengenai 'brisik' dan 'butuh konsentrasi'. Dan mari kita lihat keadaan sekarang.

"Baiklah berhubung Naruto dan Gaara sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka –yang aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu– bagaimana jika kita makan siang dulu, _minna_?" usul Ino sambil berdiri.

"Memang kau bisa masak, Pig?" ejek Kiba.

"Hei Puppy, jangan salah aku juga bisa masak."

"Yeah dan dengan keselamatan yang tak terjamin." Menma memanas-manasi.

"Ku-kurasa se-sebaiknya a-aku saja yang me-memasak Ino-_chan._" Hina berkata dengan gagap –yang sudah bawaannya dari lahir– ia merasa khawatir jika perkataan Menma ada benarnya juga serta menengahi ketika dirasa temannya akan mulai bertengkar, yah kecuali Shika, Karin, Chouji, Naru dan Gaara.

Jika Shikamaru sih jangan ditanya lagi, pastinya ia sudah tidur dari tadi sedangkan Karin dan Chouji asik bermain game dengan Chouji yang sambil mengemil kripik kentang sedang Naruto serta Gaara hanya memperhatikan mereka. Juugo? Dia tak ikut kali ini entah kenapa dan kemana.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku dan Hinata saja yang memasak, kalian tunggulah disini. Ino kalau kau ingin membantu ayo." Putus Naruto akhirnya yang sedari tadi tersenyum saat melihat pertengkaran mereka. Ino yang mendengar hanya tersenyum masam, menyebalkan tapi ia tetap setuju. Hey dia bisa memasak kok, yah meski hanya masakan simple (yang kadang terlalu asin tau manis).

Naruto langsung bergerak gesit kearah dapur yang diikuti Hinata dan Ino dibelakang mereka.

"Baiklah, kita bermain kartu saja sambil menunggu mereka, bagaimana?." Ajak Kiba yang disetujui Menma. Gaara hanya diam saja, tapi sedari tadi matanya mengikuti kearah Naruto, Hinata dan Ino menghilang. Menma yang sadar akan tingkah anehnya hanya melirik Gaara dari sudut matanya. _Apa yang kau pikirkan Gaara? _Batin Menma bertanya, tidak mungkin dia curiga bukan? Pikirnya kali ini,ia benar-benar khawatir akan tingkah Sabaku satu ini.

'_Bagaimana bisa ia tahu dengan baik letak ruangan_ _dirumah ini?'_ batin Gaara dalam diamnya.

"Gaara ayo main kartu." Ucapan Kiba menyadarkan Gaara. Tanpa sadar Shikamaru yang tertidur sedari tadi melirik kecil kearah Gaara juga.

'_Mendokusai.'_

.

* * *

...

.

_Cafe _yang terletak dipusat kota itu tak terlalu ramai namun juga tak terlalu sepi sekarang, beberapa pengunjung memenuhi tempat duduk disana sambil menikmati pesanan mereka. Para pelayan ada yang sibuk hilir mudik memenuhi permintaan pelanggang. Tak terlalu tenang namun cukup menyenangkan untuk menikmati waktu berdua di _cafe_ ini. Begitu pula dengan pelanggan yang duduk dimeja nomor 06 tersebut, berdiskusi pelan sambil menyeruput minuman mereka dengan khidmat.

"Ku rasa ada yang aneh dengannya." Seseorang mulai berkata dengan tenang sambil menyeruput _american_ _coffee_nya, sesekali matanya megitari keadaan _cafe_.

"Oh ayolah, berhenti mengurusi urusan orang lain." Balas lawan bicaranya memutar boal mata tanda bahwa ia malas membahas mengenai masalah orang lain, ia duduk tepat didepannya sambil mengaduk-aduk _green teanya_.

"Tapi dia memang aneh! Kau tak percaya denganku?" Belanya kesal meski dengan wajah tenang dengan kasar kepalanya bergerak, memilih melihat pengunjung lain yang lebih menarik dibanding lawan bicaranya yang tak tertarik akan pembicaraan mereka sekarang dan secara samar pipinya mengelembung sedikit.

"_Yeah-yeah_ dan kita akan langsung menikah sekarang." balas sang lawan dengan nada malas, namun ada kesanggupan didalamnya.

Blush

'_Si-sialan'_ batinnya. Mukanya memerah mendengar perkataan lawan bicaranya tadi, apa-apaan perkataannya itu.

"Hm." Gumamnya sekarang, malu dan bingung harus membalas apa sudah jelas ia kalah dalam pembicaraan kali ini.

"Ayo lah Gaara, kita akan lulus sebentar lagi dan kalian juga baru dua kali kerja sama bukan? Jadi apa sulitnya tak memperdulikan keanehannya itu? Ingat akan pertunangan kita nanti setelah lulus, sayang." Ultimatumnya.

"Ya aku tahu itu, Neji." Lirih seseorang yang dipanggil Gaara tersebut, jadi kali ini ia benar-benar kalah dalam pembicaraan ini?

"Kau tak menyukainya bukan?" tiba-tiba Neji bertanya dengan nada datar, matanya memicing melihat Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri terdiam membuat Neji semakin menatap tajam, jangan bilang jika itu benar? Oh pantas saja ia sebegini penasarannya.

"Pfft." Eh? Gaara mau tertawa? Keajaiban!

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Gaara yang sudah menyembunyikan hasrat tertawanya.

"Ti-tidak!" gugup Neji, dan Neji tersenyum lembut melihat Gaara "Nah kalau begini kau tak sedih lagi bukan? Aku hanya bercanda tadi Gaa-_chan_~" ucap Neji sambil tersenyum jahil, Gaara yang mendengar perkataan Neji –pemuda yang sedari tadi jadi lawan bicaranya– langsung merasakan kedutan di dahinya.

Plak.

Sebuah pukulan dari buku yang kebetulan ada disamping Gaara, Novel tebalnya yang terabaikan, ia pukulkan ke puncak kepala Neji dan membuahkan ringisan kecil.

"Aish, sakit." Lirih Neji sambil mengelus kepalanya, Gaara hanya diam cuek, salahnya sendiri seenaknya memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ –chan. Dia tidak imut dan ia seorang laki-laki.(tapi kau manis koi~ –Neji)

Tak jauh dari meja mereka di _cafe_ tersebut, tepat dua meja dibelakang dekat jendela, ada seorang pria dengan jas putihnya yang menyeringai samar mendengar pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi.

"_See,_ benar bukan apa yang aku selidiki _kheh_." Katanya bahagia, ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan berencana pulang, sudah tak penting lagi mendengarkan mereka berdua. "Sudah pukul delapan malam." Gumamnya sambil melirik jam tangan rolex yang melingkar dengan indah di tangan putih _alabasternya. _

.

* * *

...

.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_ Sasuke, kau mandilah dulu sekarang, makan malam akan ku siapkan segera, air hangatnya juga sudah aku siapkan." Ucap Naruto sambil membantu Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Hn."

"_Bhuuu~_ berusaha lah mengucap kalimat yang lain Teme, apa harus ku belikan kau kamus dulu _hum_?" Kata Naruto konyol –yang sudah selesai menaruh tas pastinya– ia kesal akan dua kata khas suaminya itu.

"Dobe."

"_Gah!_ Sudah sana mandi, lebih baik aku hangatkan makan malammu, kau menyebalkan!" Ucap Naruto kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sepanjang jalan kedapur, menyiapkan makan malam Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarnya dan meilihat tingkah lucu Naruto hanya tersenyum samar.

...

"_Kaa-san."_ Suara pelan itu membuat Naruto menoleh sebentar dan segera mematikan kompornya saat masakannya telah hangat kembali.

"Hm ada apa Menma-_kun_?" tanyanya sambil menata makan malam yang sudah ia panaskan tersebut untuk Sasuke dimeja makan.

"Gaara, apa kau merasa ia mengawasimu?" tanya Menma sambil duduk dimeja makan.

"Jujur saja ya, ia seakan ingin tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku." Jawab Naruto, masih sibuk menata makanan.

"Kau tak khawatir?"

"Sedikit ya, tapi aku yakin Gaara-_kun_ bukan tipe yang macam-macam, Menma."

"Hn." Mendengar dua kata yang sama dengan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum kecil, entah ia tak kesal jika Menma yang mengucapkan dua kata tersebut karena baginya lucu, tapi jika Sasuke pasti jadinya mengejek.

"Hehe aku senang kau khawatir padaku Menma, tapi tenang saja yah kita akan baik-baik saja aku yakin itu." Kata Naruto menenangkan sambil tertawa dan mengelus puncak kepala Menma pelan.

Menma tak ingin menjawab perkataan Naruto tapi pipinya seakan menjawab perbuatan Naruto barusan, pipinya merah merona malu mendapat perlakuan Naruto barusan.

"Kau mau makan lagi bersama ayahmu Menma?" tanya Naruto, yah mereka sudah makan tadi pukul tujuh kurang tadi.

"Aku masih kenyang, sebaiknya aku keatas saja, _oyasumi Kaa-san._"

"_Oyasumi _Menma."

.

* * *

...

.

Kekhawatiranya sepertinya benar terjadi, sedari tadi Gaara selalu mengawasinya dan Naruto secara terang-terangan. Meski beberapa kali kepala Gaara akan diputar Neji –agar tak menghadap kepada mereka tapi menghadap ke Neji– tetap saja ekor matanya mengikuti Menma dan Naruto. Kesal diperhatikan terang-terangan, Menma akhirnya berdiri dan melangkah kearah meja dimana Gaara dan Neji sedang makan dikantin. Tak lupa menyeret Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya bisa pasrah. '_jangan ada perkelahian ku mohon'_, batin Naruto, ia tak suka dengan aksi kekerasan.

"Gaara, kita bicara diatap sekarang." Tanpa menjawab perkataan Menma yang dengan nada ketara kesal dan dingin tersebut Gaara mengikuti mereka, tak peduli Neji yang memanggilnya untuk tidak usah ikut.

...

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara yang sudah berada diatap dengan tenang.

"Apa maksud mu mengawasi ku dan Naruto sedari tadi?" tandas Menma tanpa basa-basi, Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas. Menma sudah benar-benar geram dan khawatir akan tingkah Gaara, meski sudah diberi tahu ayahnya untuk tenang dan tak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi jika kau diawasi secara terang-terangan sejak tadi apa kau tak akan kesal dan khawatir? Tentu tidak bukan dan begitu pula dengan Menma. Cukup sudah ia dibuat cemas dengan Ino yang mengetahui rahasia kecil keluarga mereka.

"Hanya penasaran akan hubungan kalian." Kata Gaara sambil menatap Menma langsung. "Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?" lanjutnya tanpa basa-basi yang sukses membuat Naruto dan Menma membulatkan mata meraka dan menganga dengan tidak elit.

"Ga-Gaara ba-bagaimana bisa kau berfikir seperti itu?" tanya Naruto gagap, efek dari kekagetannya tadi.

"Sabaku pamikiranmu sungguh konyol ternyata." Timpal Menma, hey apa mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih sekarang hah? Bisa mati dibunuh ayahnya dia. Okay aku tahu pemikiran Menma terlalu liar, tapi apa yang kau harapkan dari murkanya suami yang bergitu possesif huh?

"Jadi apa yang menjadi jawaban akan keakraban kalian yang tiba-tiba? Perubahan Naruto dan tingkah Naruto yang seolah hapal akan kondisi rumahmu itu? Belum lagi urusan kalian sebelum kerumahmu kemarin? Tidak kah itu menimbulkan kecurigaan?" Gaara membuka semua pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepalanya dalam satu tarikan nafas dengan memicingkan matanya, ia tahu ia sangat bukan dirinya tapi hei dia bisa gila jika tak bertanya sekarang.

"Ga-Gaara, kami hanya berteman okay, dan kebetulan aku sudah beberapa kali ke rumah Menma." Jelas Naruto sepontan, tak menyangka Gaara begitu jeli dan peduli akan sekitar.

"Cih, apa urusanmu Sabaku hah?" Decih Menma, "Yang jelas kami tak punya hubungan seperti itu."

"Atau ayahmu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto, huh Uchiha muda?" pertanyaan Gaara yang tiba-tiba berubah haluan tersebut membuat mereka beku. Oh tidak ini kah arti firasat buruk Menma? Tak cukupkah Ino yang tahu?

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa diam?" tanyanya lagi yang saat tak mendapat respon apa-apa. "Jadi tebakan terakhirku benar?" Gaara tersenyum meremehkan diakhir tanyanya.

Naruto kelabakan mendengarnya ia dengan cepat menggeleng. "Bu-bukan seperti itu Gaara, kami hanya berteman, yah hanya teman tak lebih."

"Lalu foto kau dan Uchiha-_san_ yang ada dibufet televisi itu apa Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjukkan foto yang berisi sebuah figura yang ada di ujung bufet, sedikit tak terlihat jika sekilas dipandang. Menma dan Naruto membeku.

'_Cih sialan kau Sabaku.'_

"I..itu... ano... i.." Naruto tergagap menjawabnya, ia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa.

_Crap!_ Bagaimana bisa mereka lupa menyembunyikan yang itu, mungkin karena letaknya yang sedikit terhalang dan bukan menarik perhatian orang sehingga membuat mereka lupa akan keberadaan figura itu.

"Kau benar Gaara, Naruto memang telah menikah dengan Uchiha-_san_, dan kuharap ini bukan masalah besar untukmu." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi ketegangan mereka dengan sedikit nada malas dan serius secara bersama.

Shikamaru, entah bagaimana caranya hingga ia tahu 'rahasia kecil' mereka padahal mereka tahu bahwa ia tadi terlelap di kelas. Nara jenius itu memang tak bisa diremehkan rupanya.

"Kau dari mana tahu?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Hanya tak sengaja melihat foto pernikahan mereka yang terjatuh disela pintu kamar Uchiha-_san_." Jawab malas Shika.

_Damn,_ mereka benar-benar merutuki kepintaran Shika dan satu lagi kecerobohan mereka. Kali ini mereka tak sadar jika ada selembar foto yang terjatuh dan terlihat dari sela pintu kamar utama, mereka lupa jika Shika waktu itu tidur menghadap kamar utama kemarin. Bodoh!

"CK! Apa maumu Shika, mau mengajak perang _eh_?" geram Menma, tersulut api kemarahan.

"Tidak." Jawab malas shika yang semakin membuat Menma geram.

"Menma, sudahlah." Ucap Naruto menenangkan Menma, sambil menatap dengan tatapan memohon ke arah Gaara dan Shikamaru, "Gaara, Shika, yah benar aku dan Uchiha-_san_ telah menikah, dan kuharap kalian dapat menjaga rahasia kami, aku mohon." Pinta Naruto pasrah sambil mengelus lengan Menma, menenangkan emosi Menma.

"Bukan masalah." Balas Shika tanpa ragu.

"..." Gaara hanya diam saja.

"Gaara-_kun_?" panggil Naruto dengan mata biru bulatnya yang entah bagaimana sedikit berkaca-kaca. _Puppy eyes_.

"_Ha~h_ baiklah, aku ikuti permainan kalian." Jawab pasrah Gaara, tak tahan ditatap seperti itu. Dan bukankah tujuannya hanya ingin memenuhi rasa penasarannya saja. Dasar bocah penasaran!

"Arigatou, Shika-_kun_ Gaara-_kun_."

"Sabaku dan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar eh." Gumam Shikamaru sambil melangkah pergi.

"Ck! Sialan kalian berdua, apa-apaan tadi _hah_? Jadi ini hanya karena penasaran saja? _Gaaaahhh!"_ teriak Menma frustasi, seakan dipermainkan mereka terutama Gaara.

"Hm yah." Gaara berkata kecil sambil tersenyum samar, melihat Menma yang frustasi memang menyenangkan. Dan ia pun menyusul Shika, ah setidaknya hatinya sudah merasa enteng, salahnya kenapa ia harus menjadi orang yang selalu haus akan rasa penasaran. Semoga saat ia mati nanti, ia tidak menjadi hantu penasaran, _ne_ Gaara? Hehe.

...

Sedang Naruto yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya bisa memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan.

"Menma berhentilah." Ucap Naruto pelan. "Kau tak perlu seperti itu." Lanjutnya dengan lembut.

Menma masih mengamuk, kesal karena panggilan lembutnya diabaikan Naruto pun geram.

"Bocah berhentilah! Atau ku laporkan pada ayahmu jika kau mempermalukan nama Uchiha _hah_? Aku yakin Nenek dan kakek mu pasti malu melihatmu disurga sana." Ucapan skartis Naruto yang baru pertama kali Menma dengar membuatnya terdiam.

Ia tak menyangka jika 'ibu'nya bisa sekartis itu kepadanya, ia kira hanya kepada ayahnya saja ia begitu. Dan jika kepadanya dan teman-teman mereka, Naruto menjadi agak kalem.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap diam seperti ini, Menma." ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas, "Ayo kekalas." Lanjutnya, kini dengan kalimat yang halus.

'_Kaa-san yandere.'_ Batin Menma horor, Naruto memang sukar ditebak

.

.

* * *

...

Kembali kerumah sakit masa sekarang, Sasuke, salah satu dokter kepercayaan dan jenius dirumah sakit itu terlihat memijit pelan hidungnya. Pasien, penelitian, operasi dan beberapa hal berbau kedokteran membuat dokter yang cukup disegani sekaligus primadona ini pusing dibuatnya. Haruskah ia meminta cuti? Ah~ mungkin ya setelah kelulusan anak dan istrinya yang beberapa bulan lagi, bisa gila lama-lama ia jika selalu memporsir begini, ditambah penelitian khususnya yang entah kenapa tak kunjung selesai, meski ia sadar sudah mencapai tahap ini dalam waktu dua tahun kurang saja sudah menakjubkan.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka tanpa ada ketukan membuat Sasuke melihat siapa yang sudah berani masuk tanpa permisi.

"Bocah." Oh ternyata Tsunade yang memanggil, tumben.

"Hn?"

"Aku akan ke Amerika besok, penerbangan pagi pukul 10." Kata Tsunade sambil duduk disofa yang memang disediakan diruangan kecil itu.

"Maksudmu ingin kabur eh?" nada Sasuke terdengar dingin dan skartis, ke Amerika besok? Cih.

Tsunade menghela nafas, entah kenapa jika diluaran anak ini begitu dingin dan sedikit ramah dengan pasien, ia terkenal akan kejeniusan dan kharismanya, tapi jika didepannya sangatlah kekanakan, tak sabaran dan egois. Yang ia tahu anak ini menjadi yatim piatu disaat usianya sudah berumur 25 keatas, kenapa ia seakan anak yang sudah yatim piatu sejak kecil begini? mencari perhatian dengannya, pikir Tsunade menghela nafas. Semakin lama Sasuke semakin mirip saja dengan Naruto, bocah pirang yang dari kecil hobi main kerumah sakit ini demi bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Bukan, hanya ingin bertemu teman lama, siapa tahu ia dapat membantu kita menyelesaikan penelitian ini lebih cepat."

"Orochimaru-san? Ia masih hidup?"

Entah kenapa kini Sasuke bak seorang idiot atau polos? Entah lah yang jelas sekarang Tsunade sudah memukul puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Yang selama ini menelpon mu demi bertanya bocah rubah kesayanganmu itu masih sakit-sakitan atau belum itu siapa hah?! Hantu begitu?" kata Tsunade kesal, bukankah Orochimaru suka menelfon bocah ini demi menanyakan Naruto yang waktu itu sempat ditanganinya sebelum akhirnya diambil alih Sasuke (Naruto menangis ketakutan waktu itu) dan terkadang menanyakan Menma juga. Entah temannya itu suka anak-anak atau pedhofil seperti Sasuke? Saa na~

"Hn." Sasuke berkata acuh meski nyatanya ia menahan denyut sakit dikepalanya, nenek tua itu ternyata kuat sekali, pikirnya.

"Hh~ ya sudah, kau mulai besok meneliti sendiri saja, kapan aku pulang akan ku kabari, masih belum diketahui." Jelas Tsunade sambil berdiri, sebelum ia membuka pintu ia kembali berkata, "Sizune akan membantu mu, aku tau asistenmu dapat diandalkan, dan salam untuk rubah kecilmu, setelah pulang dari sana sepertinya aku akan main kerumah sebentar." Perkataan Tsunade pun hanya dibalas gumaman Sasuke.

Jadi jadwalnya semakin padat? Pokoknya ia akan meminta cuti setelah istinya lulus, bulan madu kedua harus dilaksanakan. Batinnya bertekat, sepertiny ia akan pulang larut malam ini, pikirnya sambil mengambil handphonennya, menghubungi rubah kesayangannya sebentar sebelum kembali memeriksa pasien yang kali ini ada diruang jasmine 25 lantai dua.

* * *

TBC (Tabok Bokong Cacuke XD)

* * *

...

Hai, chap 8 mengudari hehe, ini Chap terpanjang yang pernah Shi buat loh XD tepat disaat 123 review yang masuk XD keren yah? #plak

Are~ minna gomen yang mengharapkan GaaNaru, gak sanggup Shi buat ternyata meski ide awalnya bakal ada tp jadi melenceng gini, fyuh ya sudahlah, Shi gak bakat kalau nulis sesuai alur XD pasti bakal melenceng dari apa yang awal mau ditulis, ah dan ya ini Future Mpreg, ada dchap 9 atau 10 lah~  
hehe dan chap 9 baru setengah shi buat loh, gak nyangka stock-nya habis XD hehe tp tetep lanjut kok,  
oh ya yang berharap ini M atau ada asem-asemnya hwaaa gomen gak bisa Shi buat, selain Shi gak ada pengalaman Shi juga masih polos *wink* *nipumasal* XD (Someone: lemon yang dulu lu buat untuk gue itu apa yah? *sstt itu rahasia! Malu gue!*)  
hehe takut kurang masem dan jadi aneh aja sih kalau shi buat, meski nyambung kalau dimasukkin entar dichap akhir *nyengir* tp tetep Shi masih nyaman dengan rate T jadi kapan-kapan saja lah Shi masuk dunia FFN yang M *nambah nyengir*

Dan gomen~ ternyata Shi gak bisa masukin orang ketiga :' entah kenapa rencana ingin masukin Saku sebagai orang ketiga dan kesalah pahaman SN gak bisa Shi buat, tiba-tiba Shi gak ada bayangannya sama sekali (padahal sangat bisa Shi masukin), jadi maaf jika kalian kecewa, dua chap terakhirpun sepertinya gak bisa, chap 9 akan fokus ke penelitian dan akhir masa SMA MenmaNaru dan chap terakhir akan jadi epilog, hiks maaf ya~ tadi juga awalnya mau masukin Gaara jadi orang ketiga tapi entah kenapa gak semasuk kan saat diketik, hwaa *crycry* gomen ne~

Okay biarkan Shi menangis dulu, sekarang Shi ucapkan big thanks buat yang udah review :

******Hanazawa kay, Vianycka Hime, Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Viviadra phantom, Himawari Wia, ila hunter, haruna aoi, manize83, megajewels2312, Mushi kara-chan, gici love sasunaru, tsunayoshi yuzuru, fatayahn, aurantii13, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Dinda Clyne, Blacknightskyeye Yue-Hime, Chic White, Nauchi Kirika-chan, shikakukouki777, Elis kuchiki, 0706, Zen Ikkika, Uke Yesung xD, Kuro to Shiro, love kyuuuu, Yhanie . tea . 5, azucchi201, wookie, miira, Harpaairiry, Just Reader, uzumakinamikazehaki, Zhiewon189, diyas, Yun Ran Livianda, Nisa Bluesappir, miszshanty05, nasusay, The Servant of Lucifer, Konno Asuka, Chika **,tomoyo to yaroo, Neko Twins Kagamine, ichirukilover30, Guest, deEsQuare, ana . karina . 12576,kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Axa Alisson Ganger, Tomoyo to Kudo.  


And Big thanks juga untuk yang sudah favo, follow dan membaca Fict ini :)

Tanpa kalian FF ini tak akan hidup Minna (?)

So, Mind to review?

(Gomen yang belum bisa Shi balas reviewnya)

Ok sip jaa mata ne~

* * *

...

Chapter 9 :

"Kau demam?"

"Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi lagi yah?"

"Sekali-kali kau harus belajar masak, kita sudah mau kuliah bukan _hm_?"

'_Ne Kaa-chan, Menma sudah punya Kaa-san disini, jadi Kaa-chan tak usah khawatir diatas sana.'_

"_Eh Baa-chan? Ha'i_ akan ku siapkan semuanya, Teme."

. "O-oro..chi-chimaru-s-san?"

"Kyaaaaaaa Baa-chaaaaaaaaaaan!"


	9. Shock Shock shock

:

:

**Keterangan :**

**Naruto, Menma and friends : 17 tahun (3 SMA)**

**Sasuke : 37 tahun (Dokter Umum)**

.

* * *

Chapter 9 : *Shock shock shock*

* * *

.

...

_Sedang Naruto yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya bisa memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan._

"_Menma berhentilah." Ucap Naruto pelan. "Kau tak perlu seperti itu." Lanjutnya dengan lembut._

_Menma masih mengamuk, kesal karena panggilan lembutnya diabaikan Naruto pun geram._

"_Bocah berhentilah! Atau ku laporkan pada ayahmu jika kau mempermalukan nama Uchiha hah? Aku yakin Nenek dan kakek mu pasti malu melihatmu disurga sana." Ucapan skartis Naruto yang baru pertama kali Menma dengar membuatnya terdiam._

_Ia tak menyangka jika 'ibu'nya bisa sekartis itu kepadanya, ia kira hanya kepada ayahnya saja ia begitu. Dan jika kepadany dan teman-teman mereka, Naruto menjadi agak kalem._

"_Sebaiknya kau tetap diam seperti ini, Menma." ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas, "Ayo kekalas." Lanjutnya, kini dengan kalimat yang halus._

'Kaa-san yandere.'_ Batin Menma horor, Naruto memang sukar ditebak._

.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mama wa Doukyuusei © Azuma Yuki**

'**Mama' wa Doukyuusei : SasuNaru version © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**************Warn : AU, YAOI/BL, Pedo!Sasu, Mom!Naru, No!Itachi, Future!MPREG, Typo(s), Miss typo(s), gaje, abal bin absurd and all stuff**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR?**

**:**

* * *

.

...

Sudah berapa kali Menma menghela nafas dalam sehari ini, rasanya ia malas untuk bergerak sama sekali, sungguh tidak Uchiha sekali.

Plak!

Sebuah buku menyapa kepala Menma, tapi seperti yang tadi dibilang ia senang malas maka untuk perotes pun ia sungkan.

"Menma, kau tak apa?" Tanya Naruto, pelaku penggeplakan, ia tadi merasa kesal melihat Menma yang benar-benar lesu itu tapi kini ia menjadi khawatir karena geplakannya saja tak dihiraukan Menma

"Hn."

"Kau demam?" tanya Naruto kembali sambil meletakkan tangannya dikening Menma, mengecek suhu badannya. "Tapi tidak panas." Gumamnya pelan.

"Kaa-san," panggilan Menma membuat Naruto sepenuhnya melihat Menma.

"Ya?"

"Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi lagi yah?"

"Maksudmu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, imut tapi itulah posisinya ketika bingung.

"Ino, Gaara dan Shika sudah tahu, selanjutnya siapa?" tanya Menma pelan, masih kentara lesu.

"Ino?! Dia tahu?" Naruto kaget, ia tak tahu jika Ino juga mengetahui statusnya.

"Hn." Naruto yang mendengar Menma hanya bergumam menghela pasrah, ya sudah nanti saja ia tanyakan.

"Menma, sebaiknya kau mandi saja sekarang, ayahmu pasti pulang sebentar lagi." Saran Naruto yang ditanggapi gumaman Menma, Naruto yang melihat hanya menghela nafas, ia usap pelan kepala Menma.

"Tak akan ada masalah baru, kau tenang saja lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, dan bantu Kaa-san masak, sekali-kali kau harus belajar masak, kita sudah mau kuliah bukan hm?" ucap Naruto lembut, ia mengecup pelan kening Menma sebelum beranjak kedapur.

Menam, hanya mematung, bukan, bukan karena lesunya, hanya saja ia merasa hangat yang tiba-tiba menyebar ditubuhnya, tersenyum samar dan rona tipis dipipinya. _'Kaa-san.'_ Gumamnya pelan sambil memegang dahinya yang dikecup Naruto tadi _'Hweeee Menma punya Kaa-san~~'_ entah kenapa Menma seperti anak lima tahun kembali sekarang meski hanya didalam hati -_-

'_Ne Kaa-chan, Menma sudah punya Kaa-san disini, jadi Kaa-chan tak usah khawatir diatas sana.'_ Batin Menma tersenyum lembut dan ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menyusul Naruto untuk membantu masak (yang ia yakin hanya dapat merecokinya).

.

* * *

.

...

Perkataan Naruto mungkin kali ini benar, buktinya telah dua bulan terlewat dan tak ada hal yang memacu jantung mereka terjadi. Hinata, Kiba, Karin, Juugo dan Chouji masih tak tahu apa-apa, Ino masih menjaga rahasia dan masih bersama meski sekali-kali masih menggoda Menma atau Naruto. Shika masih cuek dengan hobi tidurnya tapi terlihat semakin dekat dengan Kiba, yang sukses membuat Ino dan Menma curiga. Sedangkan Gaara? Masih tetap berjalan seperti biasa, sekali-kali bergabung dan seterusnya bersama Neji, dan beberapa kali kembali mengikuti lomba bersama Naruto.

Dan tak terasa pula mereka akan menghadapi ujian semester dan beberapa bulan kemudian ujian kelulusan. Menma memikirkan ingin masuk jurusan kedokteran, menyusul jejak sang ayah dan kakek, sedangkan Naruto? Ia bimbang ingin lanjut atau tidak. Jika ia lanjut maka Sasuke akan menanggung dua kali lipat tanggungan, ia dan Menma, tak mungkin ia minta sang paman yang jelas sudah tak menanggung ia lagi, dan lagi pula warisan orang tuanya juga setengahnya telah ia sumbangkan. Bukan masalah besar sih bagi Sasuke sebenarnyamembiayai kuliah mereka berdua, tapi jika tanggungan mereka semakin tinggi maka Sasuke akan semakin giat bekerja artinya akan jarang pulang bukan? Oh tidak, Naruto tak ingin waktu bersama mereka berkurang apa lagi sampai membuat Sasuke mudah terserang penyakit akibat terlalu giat bekerja. Ia benar-benar bimbang sekarang.

"Kaa-san?" tanya Menma, ia bingung kenapa 'ibu'nya hanya diam saat menonton berdua seperti ini? apa karena ayahnya terpaksa harus ke rumah sakit dari tadi pagi padahal ini adalah hari minggu? Atau Kaa-sannya sedang sakit? tapi tidak pucat kok.

"_Hm_." Gumam pelan Naruto, sedikit tersentak dari acara lamunnya. Menma memutuskan kontaknya dengan televisi, ia kini menghadap sang ibu. "Kau tak apa, Kaa-san? Apa sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Naruto tersenyum samar sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak, _ah_ _Kaa-san_ akan ke dapur sebentar, kau mau menitip sesuatu Menma?"

"_Hum_, jus tomat saja." Balas Menam pasrah, ya sudah jika Naruto tak ingin bercerita dan lagian ibunya ini memang bukan tipe yang mudah terbuka, sulit dicari informasinya jika ia sendiri tak ingin berbagi.

"_Okay_."

Menma kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke televisi. Ia masih asik menonton hingga ibunya sudah duduk disampingnya kembali dengan membawa beberapa _snack _dan _cookies_ serta dua gelas jus tomat dan jeruk. Ia hanya berharap ayahnya cepat pulang supaya ibunya tak memikirkan hal aneh-aneh lagi.

Kriiing Kriiiingggg

"Biar aku yang mengangkat." Kata Naruto yang memang posisinya lebih dekat, Menma hanya mengangguk namun tetap melirik Naruto.

"_Moshi-mosh_, kediaman Uchiha disini."

[Naru.]

Panggilan singkat itu cukup membuat Naruto tahu siapa sang penelpon, Sasuke suaminya.

"_Ne_, ada apa Suke? Tumben langsung ke telpon rumah?"

[Hn baterai ku _low_. Dobe, Tsunade-_san_ akan makan malam dirumah malam ini, dan aku akan pulang nanti sore, suruh Menma jangan keluar nanti malam dan kau siapkan beberapa hidangan.]

Naruto yang mendengar info Sasuke disebrang sana tersenyum lebar –yang cukup membuat Menma mengerenyit bingung– "_Eh Baa-chan? Ha'i_ akan ku siapkan semuanya, Teme." Jawab Naruto berseri-seri, Tsunade adalah salah satu dokter kesayangannya yang telah ia anggap nenek sedari kecil, ingat Naruto sering pergi ke rumah sakit sejak umur tiga tahun? Hal yang wajar jika ia mengenal wanita tua namun terlihat muda tersebut.

[Hn.]

Sasuke tersenyum samar disebrang sana, yang jelas tak Naruto ketahui.

[ya sudah, aku masih ada pasien kalau begitu.]

"_Uh~um, Jaa _Suke, aku mencintaimu." Putus Naruto, dan dibalas gumaman '_Aku juga'_ oleh Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Menma penasaran apalagi dengan perubahan mood ibunya yang drastis, mendengar anaknya penasaran Naru hanya tersenyum senang sebelum akhirnya membalas.

"Tsunade-_san_ akan makan malam dirumah, jadi sebaiknya kita dirumah saja dan ayahmu akan pulang nanti sore." Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Menma hanya mengangguk sekali dan kembali asik menikmati jus tomatnya. Ia kembali cuek, toh ibunya sudah berubah moodnya dan ia tak ada rencana ingin bermain diluar jadi bukan hal yang sulit untuknya tetap dirumah seharian.

.

* * *

.

...

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan tiga kali itu membuat Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi langsung membukakan pintu depan, Menma sedang mandi dan Naruto sibuk didapur.

Masih dengan handuk kecil tersampir dikepalanya tak membuatnya hilang sopan santun, buktinya Sasuke telah mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru muda dengan celana jeans panjangnya. Santai dan terlihat trendy, tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa umurnya hampir menyentuh kepala empat jika melihat tampilannya yang seperti berumur dua puluh limaan.

"Bocah." Suara wanita yang terdengar ramah itu langsung membuat Sasuke tau siapa si tamu. Siapa lagi selain Tsunade yang berani memanggilnya bocah? Toh ini sudah pukul tujuh malam, kecepatan sejam memang tapi tak mengapa, mereka dapat berdiskusi dahulu sebelum memulai makan malam.

"Siapa yang datang Suke?" tanya Naruto dari arah dapur dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab Tsunade langsung menghambur masuk dan pergi kedapur dengan langkah cepat sambil berkata. "Ini aku _Kitsune Gaki_." Naruto yang mendengar langsung mematikan kompor –yang kebetulan telah masak makanannya– dan melihat Tsunade yang telah ada didapur.

_"Baa-chan_!" teriak Naruto langsung menghambur memeluk Tsunade, sedangkan yang dipeluk mendecih pelan sejujurnya ia tak suka dipanggil 'Nenek'.

"Aku bawa beberapa oleh-oleh untuk kalian." Kata Tsunade saat acara peluk-pelukan mereka berakhir, sebenarnya karena hawa Sasuke yang tak mengenakkan.

"Memang _Baa-chan_ dari mana?" tanya Naruto sambil menerima beberapa bingkisan dari Tsunade.

"Dari Amerika, aku ada urusan dengan Orochimaru." Jelas Tsunade sambil membantu Naruto, dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat mereka. Naruto yang mendengar nama dokter yang membuatnya trauma langsung bergidik ngeri. "O-oro..chi-chimaru-s-san?" Tanya gagap Naruto. Sampai sekarang hanya mendengar namanya saja ia sudah merinding disko.

_Hiii_ demi apa kakek-kakek bangkotan itu amat menyeramkan bagi Naruto kecil dulu, ia suka beberapa kali mencuri ciuman dipipinya belum lagi dandanannya yang nyentrik dengan eye shadow yang membentuk matanya seperti ular, _hwaaa_ selain hantu, Naruto kan takut sama ular. Dan setelah satu minggu dirawat dengan Orochimaru –dan sukses membuatnya trauma akan keberadaan pria tua itu– akhirnya Naruto ditangani oleh Sasuke.

"Haha, kau masih trauma rubah?" tanya Tsunade sambil tertawa mengejek, sudah menjadi rahasia umum dirumah sakit tentang trauma Naruto akan Orochimaru ini. Naruto yang tadi bergetar langsung menghambur memeluk Sasuke yang sudah mendekat tadi, khawatir jika Orochimaru tiba-tiba muncul dari bingkisan yang dibawa Tsunade.

"Tsunade, lebih baik kita bicara diruang depan, biarkan Naruto menyelesaikan masakannya." Suara Sasuke yang terdengar amat protektif tersebut membuat Tsunade mendecih tak suka, tapi ya sudah lah toh ia juga ingin membahas beberapa hal yang telah ia teliti disana bersama sahabat pecinta ularnya itu.

"Huh baiklah, Naru kau simpan lah bingkisanku ini." kata Tsunade menyuruh dan langsung dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh Naruto. "Hati-hati ada Orochimaru didalamnya." Tambah Tsunade pelan sebelum pergi keruang depan.

Naruto? Dia langsung melempar bingkisan Tsunade yang untungnya bukan barang pecah belah dan berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaaaaaa Baa-chaaaaaaaaaaan!"

.

* * *

.

"Kyaaaaaaa Baa-chaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Ngiiiiing~

Suara mega super ultra hyper itu sanggup membuat kuping Menma mendenging seketika, padahal ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi. ia meringis memegang kupingnya, tak menyangka suara cempreng ibunya sanggup membuatnya kupingnya terasa copot begini.

Tapi ia hanya menghela nafas dan memulai memakai baju, yeah dia masih ingat sifat Kaa-sannya yang ternyata _yandere_ tersebut memilihnya untuk bungkam saja. Bagaimana jika ibunya tiba-tiba ngamuk dan melemparnya dengan pisau daging? Batinnya bergiding ngeri. _Ne_ Menma hayalmu sungguh tingkat tinggi -_-

Setelah memastikan ia cukup sopan, Menma pun bergegas turun sebelum Naruto menyuruhnya sendiri. Entah kenapa ia serasa mempunyai respek sendiri terhadap ibunya yang ternyata jauh lebih menyeramkan dari pada ayahnya. _'Pantas Tou-san bertekuk lutut terhadap Kaa-san yang jauh lebih muda.'_ Batinnya masih ngeri.

"Menma-_kun_, kau mau mencicipi puding ini?" suara halus Naruto yang jauh berbeda dari pada suara teriakkannya yang cetar tadi pun menyapa Menma saat ia sedang mengambil air minum dikulkas. Ia melihat sekilas puding yang dimaksud Naruto, diatasnya terdapat berbagai buah-buahan dengan dasar puding yang berwarna ungu, enak tapi terlihata sangat manis bagi Menma.

"Tenang saja, ini tidak cukup manis kok." Seakan paham kesukaan Menma tak jauh dari kesukaan Sasuke, Naruto pun menyiapka puding yang tak terlalu manis malam ini.

Sesaat Menma merasa ragu hingga akhirnya ia mengambil sendok kecil yang disodorkan Naruto dan mencicipi pudingtersebut. _'Enak.'_ Batinnya senang, rasanya sangat pas, segar namun tak kentara manis dan beruntungnya ia diatasnya ada potongan tomat kecil, benar-benar idaman ia dan ayahnya.

Melihat Menma yang berseri setelah memakan puding buatannya Naruto ikut tersenyum, "Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukkan Menma. "Kalau begitu kau habiskan lah, sebentar lagi makan malam akan dimulai, kau dapat menyusul ayahmu dan Tsunade-_san_ diruang depan dulu." Lanjut ibunya yang hanya di iyakan Menma, terlalu asik dengan pudingnya. Dan lagi Naruto hanya tesenyum senang, kembali menyiapka makan malam.

Oh ada yang ingat 'oleh-oleh' Tsunade? Didalamnya ternyata hanya ada foto Orochimaru yang terlihat saat Naruto melemparnya, dan kini bungkusan itu teronggrok begitu saja dipojok dapur, biar saja Sasuke atau Menma yang mengurusnya nanti, batin Naruto cuek.

* * *

...

Makan malam itu terlihat begitu hangat, beberapa percakapan bahkan dimulai duluan oleh Sasuke yang terkenal akan 'pantang bicara dimeja makan.' itu meski beberapa kali Naruto harus mengerenyit bingung akan percakapan Sasuke dan Tsunade tentang pekerjaan mereka, dan Menma yang akan protes akan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Naruto, kau tinggal saja bersama Baa-chan. Tak kasihan kah kau dengan Baa-chan yang sendirian ini? lagi pula masakanmu sungguh enak, kau dapat memasak untuk Baa-chan terus membersihkan rumah dan sekali-kali kau mencuci baju." Tsunade tiba-tiba berkata begitu lirih dengan nada yang seolah-olah terluka, dengan modusnya pasti.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Menma yang mendengar hanya dapat _sweatdrop_ akan tingkah orang tua didepannya.

"Tidak." Jawab tegas Naruto dibarengi Sasuke. Sedang Menma segera menyindir Tsunade, "Ingin kaa-san menemani atau menjadikan dia pembantu _heh_ nenek tua?" yang langsung dibalas dua jitakan. Satu dari Tsunade yang tak terima sindiran Menma dan satu dari Naruto karena kurang suka akan ketidak sopanannya.

"Panggil dia Baa-chan atau Tsunade-_san_ Menma, meski dia sudah tua tidak sebaiknya kau memanggil dia orang tua." Nasehat Naruto yang tak sadar dia sendiri mengejek Tsunade dengan sebutan tua.

Twitch!

Tsunade yang mendengar hanya dapat menahan kedutan didahinya, _'dua anak ini_,' batinnya geram. Sedang Sasuke yang mendengar menyeringai senang, dengan polosnya (?) ia pun menambah menesahati –dan mengejek– Tsunade.

"Apa kata ibumu benar Menma, meski dia sudah 'TUA' dia tetap orang 'TUA' jadi hormatilah dia sebagi orang yang sudah 'TUA' dibanding dirimu." Entah kenapa mereka mendengar Sasuke selalu menekankan kata 'tua' yang membuat Naruto kembali _sweatdrop_ dan Menma cemberut karena diomeli kedua orang 'tua' *eh* mereka.

Twitch! twitch!

"Bisakah kalian berhenti memanggilku 'TUA' _hah_ anak 'MUDA'." Ucap Tsunade geram, _'apa-apaan mereka sekeluarga ini -_-'_ batinnya lelah. Ia memang sudah 'tua' namun masih terlihat 'muda' tuh!

Mereka bertiga langsung terdiam, _ups_ Tsunade ngamuk adalah hal yang mereka hindari, kau tau banteng ngamuk? Yah seperti itu lah jika Tsunade mengamuk, seperti banteng betina tu-ekhem maksudku yang mengamuk.

.

* * *

.

...

Setelah makan malam yang cukup 'meriah' semalam, kali ini Naruto dan Menma akan berangkat bersama naik motor ducati kesayangan Menma, sedang Sasuke tak dapat mengantar hari ini.

"Dobe, malam ini aku akan lembur, sebaiknya kau tak usah menunggu aku sudah membawa kunci mengerti." Putus Sasuke sebelum berangkat tadi pagi yang hanya dibalas anggukkan kecil Naruto.

"kau jangan pulang terlalu larut Teme, setidaknya jam sebelas sudah dirumah."

Mendengar penuturan Naruto yang sarat akan kekhawatiran tersebut membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan menimbulkan semburat merah dipipi tan Naruto. Sasuke mengacak gemas rambut pirang sang 'istri'

"Hn, aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu."

"_Eh_? kau tak sarapan?" tanya Naruto yang kaget akan betapa paginya Sasuke berangkat, pukul 05.30 pagi.

"Hn, dikantin saja." Mendengar itu Naruto langsung menkrucutkan mulutnya, tak rela jika asupan Sasuke tak benar, meski ia tahu kantin rumah sakit suaminya itu sudah terjamin.

"Kau bawa saja bekal, akan ku siapkan sebentar lagi, tunggulah tak akan lama _'kay_?" putus Naruto. Sasuke hanya dapat menghela kecil, 'istri'nya ini benar-benar.

"Hn."

Benar apa kata Naruto tak sampai sepuluh menit bento yang ia janjikan telah siap, meski Sasuke sadar dia akan terlambat tapi tak mengapa hanya lima menit saja ia akan terlambat nanti.

"Ini, jangan lupa kau makan dahulu sebelum memulai pekerjaanmu." Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan bentonya. Yang menerima hanya tersenyum pelan, setelah memasukkannya dalam tas kerjanya Sasuke tersenyum pelan dan langsung memeluk erat Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku, kau paham?" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, ia kembali mengeratkan pelukkannya. Naruto yang tubuh kecilnya terhimpit Sasuke namun tak membuat sesak dengan wajah terbenam penuh didada bidang suaminya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangaaaat~, aku kan pengantin Cuke." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang mendayu dengan diakhiri aksen masa kecilnya, ia membalas pelukkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar hanya mengecup puncak kepala Naruto sebelum ia melepaskan pulukkan itu, meski tak rela.

"Hati-hatilah nanti oke?" kata Sasuke yang entah terasa ambigu, hati-hati? Bukannya ia yang harus berucap seperti itu karena sekarang Sasuke yang yang berangkat? Namun tak ingin membantah, Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum kecil, "Uhm~ kau juga hati-hati, aku mencintaimu Teme." Balas Naruto sambil menjijit pelan untuk mengecup bibir tipis Sasuke yang dibalas dengan ciuman cukup lama oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah, kau tak ingin ku serang bukan dan mengakibatkan ku terlambat? Kalau begitu aku berangkat." Ucap Sasuke berpamitan sebelum kembali mengecup singkat bibir ranum didepannya dan bergegas kedalam mobilnya untuk pergi kerumah sakit. Naruto yang mendengar hanya cemberutu sedikit meski tetap ia melambai pelan dan berucap 'Hati-hati' kepada suaminya itu.

.

* * *

.

...

Kini mereka, Menma dan Naruto telah sampai diparkiran yang masih cukup pagi dan telihat sepi, setelah menyerahkan helmya Naruto segera berkata, "Aku duluan saja, nanti kau baru menyusul ok? Aku tak ingin membuat yang lain curiga karena kita bersama pagi ini." putus Naruto, Menma yang mendengar mengerenyit tak suka, segera saja ia menahan tangan ibunya itu.

"Bersama saja, jika ada yang tanya bilang saja kita bertemu dikoridor tadi, paham Kaa-san?" ucap Menma dengan nada yang cukup pelan saat berkata Kaa-san.

"Hm~ ya sudah." Balas Naruto santai, semoga saja teman yang lain tak akan melihat mereka aneh, pikirnya.

.

* * *

...

Entah kenapa rasanya sekolah hari ini berjalan cukup cepat meski nyatanya sekolah bubar seperti biasanya. Menma menepis rasa bingungnya, dan entah kenapa pula hari ini ia merasa sedikit tak nyaman tapi ya sudahlah toh kini mereka akan pulang.

"Astaga." Ucap sang ibu tiba-tiba yang menghentikan langkah Menma, hari ini teman-temannya pulang duluan dan lagi pula merek pulang dengan motor hari ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Menma khawatir, sedang Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ponsel ku tertinggal di kelas, akan ku ambil sebentar tunggulah diparkiran ok Menma?" kata ibunya spontan, Menma yang mendengar tak yakin ingin setuju, ia lebih memilih mengikuti ibunya, namun Naruto kembali menggeleng pelan, "Tak akan lama, aku janji." Tambahnya dan Menma hanya mengangguk pelan, mereka pun berpisah dilorong tersebut.

Lima menit

Sepuluh menit

Tiga puluh menit

Sudah telewat begitu saja dan pastinya membuat Menma khawatir, pasalnya sekarang mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang sepuluh menit yang lalu namun sampai sekarang Naruto tak kunjung ke parkiran, ia telah menghubungi ponsel ibunya namun tak diangkat sedari tadi. Menma yang sedari tadi khawatir segera menyusul Naruto tanpa pikir panjang takut terjadi apa-apa. Mana sekolah sudah mulai sepi dan ibunya itu terlihat begitu rapuh dengan rupa yang mengundang sekarang, mengingat hal itu cukup membuat Menma bergedik ngeri dan berlari kencang, semoga ibunya tak kenapa-kenapa.

Kelas sepi!

Itu lah yang dilihat Menma, tak ada ibunya disini, jadi dimana ia?

Ponselnya ada!

Satu lagi kenyataan yang mengagetkan Menma yang ternyata ponsel ibunya masih dengan tenang ada didalam laci meja Naruto, kenyataan ini membuat Menma was-was.

Jika ponsel sang ibu masih ada ini artinya sedari tadi ibunya belum kesini bukan? Tapi sudah tiga puluh menit yang terlewat, lantas kemana Naruto? Pikiran Menma kalut, antara khawatir dan menyesal, khawatir akan keberadaan Naruto dan menyesal kenapa tadi ia tak bersikeras menemaninya. Makan dengan cepat Menma menyusuri lorong-lorong terang tersebut hingga ditengah lorong ia bertemu Kotetsu, satpan sekolah mereka dan dibantu Kotetsu mereka menyusuri gedung sekolah.

"Narutoooo!" triak Menma yang disusul teriak Kotetsu yang terdengar diujung, yah mereka memutuskan berpencar.

"Naruto!" teriak Kotetsu yang lebih seperti seruan kali ini, ia sedang berada dalam toilet siswa. Menma yang mendengar seruan Kotetsu yang beruntungnya dapat ia dengar meski sedikit samar, untunglah sekolah sudah sepi, pikirnya, ia segera bergegas kearah Kotetsu.

"Astaga!" seru Menma kali ini begitu ia sampai ditoilet, ia dengan cepat kearah Kotetsu dan Naruto. Dengan sigap ia topang tubuh Naruto yang tak sadar. Darah mengucur pelan dari dahinya, seragamnya kumal karena terbaring dilantai tolet, mata saphire ibunya tertutup rapat, bibirnya pucat pasi.

"Menma-kun kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit." ucap Kotetsu khawatir, niatnya yang iseng ingin mencari ditoilet ternyata membuah hasil, namun sungguh tak disangka jika keadaan Naruto begini. Terlihat ada darah yang tertempel disalah satu urinion yang ada disana, kemungkinan kepalanya terbentur disana.

"Aku mengerti, Kotetsu-_san_ aku titip motorku disini, aman bukan? Aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit dengan taksi, terimakasih akan bantuan anda." Ucap Menma dengan nada tergesa, dan hup! Naruto sudah dalam gendongannya. Kotetsu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tenang saja, sekolah ini sungguh aman dan ada kamera pengawas diparkiran, Menma-_kun_ tak perlu khawatir." Jelas Kotetsu yang dibalas gumaman Menma, dan dengan cepat ia berjalan keluar sekolah berharap ada taksi yang lewat. Ia tak ingin menghubungi ayahnya dulu, toh ia akan kerumah sakit ayahnya yang memang tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

_'Semoga kau tak apa-apa Kaa-san.'_ Batinnya penuh cemas.

"Bertahanlah."

.

* * *

.

...

Rumah sakit Konoha

Sasuke yang sedari pagi tadi merasa gelisah pun tak tenang dalam meneliti penelitiannya, Tsunade sendiri merasa geram.

"Bisa kah kau serius sedikit Sasuke? Jika kau seperti ini terus maka target kita tak akan tecapai."

Mendengar penuturan Tsunade, Sasuke hanya menghela sebentar dan duduk disofa yang ada didekat sana. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau hari ini.

"Aku istirahat sebentar, kalian berkerja sama lah dulu entah kenapa pikiranku tak tanang sedari tadi." Curhat Sasuke, menyuruh Tsunade dan Orochimaru –yang ternyata bersedia membantu langsung ke Jepang, tidak hanya memberi beberapa informasi saja– untuk melanjutkan berdua. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

Orochimaru hanya mengangguk pelan dan memusatkan penelitiannya, siapa tahu nanti ia dapat memakaikan ini untuk Kabuto, asistennya yang ia bawa langsung dari jepang yang kini ada diamerika, tidak ikut. Sedang Tsunade hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah, ku harap kau baik-baik saja bocah." Kata Tsunade yang meski begitu terlihat khawatir. Sasuke hanya menggumam pelan. Toh mereka juga sudah bekerja dari tadi pagi hingga siang menjelang sore begini, mungkin ia hanya kecapaian.

Teeet teeeet teeetttt

Sebuah bel –yah lab ini menggunakan bel jika ketukkan tak akan terdengar sampai kedalam– yang terdengar tergesa-gesa mengurungkan niat Sasuke yang ingin istirahat sejenak, dengan kesal ia membukakan pintu lab.

"Hn, ada apa Haruno-_san_?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka ditekuk –meski dimata Haruno tetap datar–

"Itu...ano... Uchiha-_san._. Na..." sebelum Haruno menyelesaikan perkataannya yang gugup itu Sasuke langsung memotong, "Dapat kah kau lebih jelas lagi Haruno-_san_?" dengan kalimat yang dengin, Haruno hanya dapat panas dingin.

"Na..Naruto-_chan_ masuk ruang UGD sekarang Uchiha-_san_, ia sedang ditangani oleh Shizune-_nee_." jelas Haruno yang sanggup meruntuhkan ekspresi datar Sasuke seketika.

"Kenapa dia Haruno?" tanya Sasuke kalut. Haruno menggeleng pelan, dan Sasuke mendecih sebelum ia berlari dengan cepat kearah UGD. Haruno Sakura memang termasuk suster baru namun ia sudah tak asing lagi dengan bocah _hyper_ bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang sering kesini itu. Sedang Tsunade dan Orochimaru yang secara tak langsung mendangar perkataan Sakura langsung menyusul Sasuke sebelum berucap kepada Sakura, "Sakura, kau ambil peralatan Sasuke sekarang." ucapnya sambil menutup lab dan bergegas ke UGD bersama Orochimaru, meraka benar-benar khawatir. Ini kah arti kekacauan yang sempat dirasa Sasuke tadi?

"Bertahanlah Dobe." Lirih Sasuke disela larinya, tak memperdulikan pandangan orang dan air mata yang mengalir kecil.

* * *

TBC, eh canda ada Omake dikit kok :D

* * *

.

...

**Omake**

Ia menggurutu sepanajang jalan, benar-benar merasa ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan ponselnya dikelas? Astaga pantas ia dipanggil dobe oleh sang suami.

Namun, balum ia sampai dikelas tiba-tiba ia merasa hasrat untuk kencing, maka dengan cepat ia memutar arah ke toilet siswa. Semoga saja Menma tak menunggu lama, pikirnya.

Ia baru saja sampai ditoilet, dengan segera ia mengambil tempat disalah satu _urinoir._

_'Ah~ leganya.'_ Batin Naruto setelah mengeluarkan hasratnya tersebut, ia pun mencuci tangannya dengan sabun yang ada diwestafel. Tapi,

Pluk!

Sabun yang ia pakai –yang tersedia sabun batangan sedang yang cair telah habis– jaruh kelantai. Ia baru akan mengambil namun sabunnya terlempar jauh lagi dan ketika akan ia ambil tiba-tiba–

Sreeeet

Bruk!

"Ouch.." ringis pelan Naruto, ia terpeleset dengan bodohnya akibat sabun tersebut. Kepalanya terasa pening, pandangannya mengabur, sial dia terantuk salah satu _urinoir_ yang ada disana. Naruto merasa kepalanya berputar-putar, ia tak sanggup melihat selain pandangannya yang kabur, ia merasa ada yang mengalir dan menutupi pandangannya, '_darah kah_?' Batinnya pelan.

Dan tak lama Naruto merasa gelap, ia pingsan disana sebelum ia melirih dengan pelan.

"Menma... Suke..."

.

* * *

Real TBC (Tabok Bokong CacukeXD)

* * *

...

Minna~ chap 9 yeay kelar juga :D ini bagi yang minta next~~ dan ini terakhir kalinya nabok bokong Cuke XD  
hehe maaf tiba-tiba Shi masukkan kecelakaan kecil ini karena katanya SN-nya terlalu adem ayem maka Shi buat ini sedikit sebelum akhir, jadi mohon jangan timpuk Shi XD gomen juga jika kecewa gak adanya orang ketiga atau MenmaNaru atau kurangnya moment SN dan juga keabalan Shi mengenai penelitian Sasu dan Tsunade XD sumpah Shi itu asal ngetik loh hehe :P Okay minna~ sampai jumpa dichap terakhir ya~ hehe semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca apa lagi sampai membenci fict ini~ oh bebarapa Shi balas Review disini yah?

Oh ya aurantii13 iya panggil saja Shi yah hehe

Chick white, karena shi pingin banget nabok bokong Sasuke XD

Fatayahn, iya Oro muncul tp nyelip doang hehe gomen

Versetta, ia salam kenal juga

Tomoyo to Kudo, tenang saja, shi sudah kena WB 3 tahun yang lalu jadi sekarang masa-masanya Shi bebas dari tu penyakit XD

Gici love sasunaru, eh? emang iya Sasu Shi buat punya ekspresi polos? O.o

Yun Ra Livianda, reviewanmu bikin Shi ngakak XD gomen miss typo itu, Shi kemarin abis pulang dari Musra jurusan, dan sampai dikosan jam 9 malam, terus langsung lanjut ngetik dan langsung publish, gomen ternyata ada miss typo jd Narto XD

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, whaa gomen kalau untuk ketauan bakal ribet, jadi gomen hiksu semoga Khu-san tidak kecewa karena tak adanya konflik berat tersebut.

Kuro to Shiro, semoga yang ini cukup SN-nya yah T-T

Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, uhm Naru gak jadi female kok X) pada dasarnya Sasu lebih suka Naru wujud Male (difict ini)

Okay gomen yang belum dibalas, Review kalian tetap Shi baca kok, kadang bikin nyengir sendiri loh hehe, thanks ya~

Dan last Chap mungkin Shi publish tepat pukul 00.00 tanggal 14 Feb (seperti biasa tengah malam~) hehe pingin aja gitu ngeakhirinya di hari pergantian ke _failentine_ bagi Shi X) It's my Shi–t day muahaha XD

Shi ucapkan Big thanks~ buat kalian yang udah review sampai sekarang, atau pun baru review~ :

******Hanazawa kay, Vianycka Hime, Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Viviadra phantom, Himawari Wia, ila hunter, haruna aoi, manize83, megajewels2312, Mushi kara-chan, gici love sasunaru, tsunayoshi yuzuru, fatayahn, aurantii13, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Dinda Clyne, Blacknightskyeye Yue-Hime, Chic White, Nauchi Kirika-chan, shikakukouki777, Elis kuchiki, 0706, Zen Ikkika, Uke Yesung xD, Kuro to Shiro, love kyuuuu, Yhanie . tea . 5, azucchi201, wookie, miira, Harpaairiry, Just Reader, uzumakinamikazehaki, Zhiewon189, diyas, Yun Ran Livianda, Nisa Bluesappir, miszshanty05, nasusay, The Servant of Lucifer, Konno Asuka, Chika **,tomoyo to yaroo, Neko Twins Kagamine, ichirukilover30, Guest, deEsQuare, ana . karina . 12576,kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Axa Alisson Ganger, Tomoyo to Kudo, Harukichi ajibana, versetta, funny bunny blaster, Just Reader.  


Dan Big thanks juga yang sudah memfollow dan memfavo atau hanya membaca Fict ini

Tanpa kalain FF ini tak akan hidup (?)

Big Love untuk Minna~ #plak

Jaa mata ne~

* * *

...

Chap 10 : It's Not Our Ending

"Yuki, Yukio, dimana kalian nak?"

"HWEEEE KAA-CHAAAAN JANGAN NANGIS HWEEEE~"

'_Kaa-chan, Menma tak ingin kehilangan Kaa-san lagi.'_

"Ekhem, Menma kau bolos?"

"Arigatou na Minna~"

"Berhenti membuatku tergoda."

"Kenapa rasanya sedikit aneh yah?"

"Ne, Teme, terakhir kau meniduriku aku masih pria bukan?"

"Kau akan menjadi seorang kakak sekarang, Menma."

"Ne Tou-chan, Nii-chan, ayo celitakan ici album ini lagi."

"Kenapa Kaa-chan pakai deles?"

"Gak mau!"


	10. It's not Our Ending

.

.

**Keterangan :**

**Naruto, Menma, and friends : 17 tahun (21 tahun)  
**

**Sasuke : 37 tahun (41 tahun)  
**

**Yuki, Yukio : 4 tahun**

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mama wa Doukyuusei © Azuma Yuki**

'**Mama' wa Doukyuusei : SasuNaru version © Heiwajima Shizaya**

* * *

Chap 10 : It's not Our Ending

* * *

...

"_Itu...ano... Uchiha-_san_.. Na..." sebelum Haruno menyelesaikan perkataannya yang gugup itu Sasuke langsung memotong, "Dapat lebih jelas Haruno-_san_?" dengan kalimat yang dengin, Haruno hanya dapat panas dingin._

"_Na..Naruto-_chan_ masuk ruang UGD sekarang Uchiha-_san_, ia sedang ditangani oleh Shizune-_nee_." jelas Haruno yang sanggup meruntuhkan ekspresi datar Sasuke._

"_Kenapa dia Haruno?" tanya Sasuke kalut. Haruno menggeleng pelan, dan Sasuke mendecih seblum ia berlari dengan cepat kearah UGD. Haruno Sakura memang termasuk suster baru namun ia sudah tak asing lagi dengan bocah hyper Naruto yang sering kesini. Sedang Tsunade dan Orochimaru yang secara tak langsung mendangar perkataan Sakura langsung menysul Sasuke sebelum berucap kepada Sakura, "Sakura, kau ambil peralatan Sasuke sekarang." ucapnya sambil menutup lab dan bergegas ke UGD bersama Orochimaru, meraka benar-benar khawatir. Ini kah arti kekacauan yang sempat dirasa Sasuke tadi?_

"_Bertahanlah Dobe." Lirih Sasuke disela larinya, tak memperdulikan pandangan orang dan air mata yang mengalir kecil._

.

.

* * *

...

"Yuki, Yukio, dimana kalian nak?" panggil suara yang terdengar sangat keibuan itu, mencari keberadaan kedua anaknya yang sangat suka sekali bermain petak umpet terutama dengannya didalam rumah.

"Hihi _Kaa-chan_ gak akan tau kita dicini _ne_ kan _Nii-tan_?" suara cekikikan kecil yang terdengar imut tersebut menyadarkan sang ibu, '_oh mereka masih belum pandai sembunyi ternyata_.' batinnya geli.

"Hihi _ne_ Yuki-_chan_, _Kaa-chan_ pacti keculitan mencali kita, kita kan jago cembunyinya." Tambah yang satunya lagi yang dipanggil Nii-tan tersebut dengan percaya dirinya.

"Iya, bialin caja _Kaa-chan_ keculitan mencali kita, abic maca kita dilalang makan pelmen cih, ugh!" Gerutu suara yang pertama tadi yang kini terdengar kesal dan dibalas gerutuan yang lain dengan sama kesalnya juga.

"Iya, padahal kemalin kan kita makan cedikit caja, _Kaa-chan_ pelit ih."

Sang ibu yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua anaknya yang ternyata bersembunyi dibawah meja makan membuatnya tersenyum geli, '_kerjain sedikit ah_.' pikirnya jahil.

"Hiks... hiks... Yuki-_chan_, Yukio-_kun_ hiks... kalian dimana nak? Hiks... _Kaa-chan_ hiks... jangan tinggalin _Kaa-chan_~ hiks~" lirih sang ibu dengan suara menangis yang terdengar pilu, akting menggoda keduanya.

Mendengar lirihan pilu (yang akting) sang ibu membuat dua bocah yang sedari tadi terkikik terdiam sebentar, air mata pun telah mengenang dibocah yang berambut pendek dengan bibir yang bergetar sedang yang satunya lagi menatap kembarannya dengan sama sedihnya.

"HWEEEE KAA-CHAAAAN JANGAN NAGIS HWEEEE~"

Terkisap mendengar tangisan kedua anaknya yang bersamaan setelah muncul dari bawah kolong meja makan tersebut membuat sang ibu menyeringai menang. Kena kalian bocah nakal! Pikirnya sambil menyeringai senang

"Yuki~ Yukio~ anak pintar, akhirnya kalian keluar juga~"

Mendengar perkataan sang ibu yang ceria dan tak ada air mata sedikitpun yang terlihat membuat kedua anak berkulit putih dengan yang satu berambut pirang dan satunya lagi berambut hitam terdiam, menyesali kebodohan mereka yang entah sudah keberapa kali.

'_Cial dikeljain Kaa-chan lagi.'_ Batin keduanya kesal. Pasalnya ini bukanlah yang pertama kali, melainkan sudah yang kesekian kali dan masih kena untuk dikerjai lagi oleh ibunya.

Gagal sudah acara mengerjain ibunya, yang ada malah dikerjain balik, padahal niat mereka kan demi mendapat asupan permen hari ini. ukh!

"Kaa-chan~ pelmen yah? Caaatuuu~ aja?" pinta bocah perempuan kecil dengan rambut yang diikat dua tersebut, memohon dengan _puppy eyes_ ditambah tangan yang menunjuk jari telunjuknya, menunjukkan ia benar-benar hanya minta satu. Sedang bocah satunya lagi, sang kakak hanya mengangguk pelan membenarkan permintaan mereka.

"Tidak! Jika kalian masih tidak mau sikat gigi setelah makan permen."

"OKAY! Kami akan cikat gigi, Kaa-chan tenang caja yah?" kali ini sang kakak yang membujuk dengan mimik yang sangat lucu dan nada yang seolah-olah meyakinkan sang ibu bahwa mereka akan sikat gigi dengan rajin.

Sang ibu terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan dengan sama lucunya. Tak tega juga melihat kedua anak kembarnya memelas seperti ini, toh benar-benar hanya satu saja kan?

"Hum, baiklah asal kalian sikat gigi okay~?"

"Cip! Cikat gigi mah gampang~"

"Gampang sih gampang tapi kenapa kalian malas sekali sih, ne Yukio yuki?" ucap sang ibu gemas akan tingkah sok anak-anaknya ini, yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran tak berdosa keduanya.

"Huh! Padahal ayah dan kakak kalian tak suka hal yang manis-manis, tapi kenapa kalian begitu tergila-gila sih." Meski gumaman sarat akan nada gemas itu pelan namun masih terdengar oleh salah satu anak kembarnya, sang kakak.

"Kan ikutin _Kaa-chan_." Cengirnya yang dibalas dengan cengiran sang ibu juga.

"Hehehe iya yah."

.

* * *

.

...

Menma sedari tadi tak mampu menahan isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya meski terdengar begitu pelan, ia seakan menangis dalam diam. Tangannya ia katupkan ke dada berdoa akan keselamatan sang ibu, ya Tuhan ia tak mau kehilangan ibu untuk kedua kalinya lagi, pikirnya merana.

'_Kaa-chan, Menma tak ingin kehilangan Kaa-san lagi.' _Batinnya kepada sang ibu disurga, berharap ibunya dapat memberitahu ke Tuhan bahwa cukup sekali saja ia kehilangan figur ibu.

Lain Menma lain Sasuke, ia sedari tadi hanya diam saja, tak menyahut apapun yang disekitarnya, ia bahkan tak menenangkan sang anak yang meski ia ketahui sedang menangis dalam diam, tidak dia tidak marah kepada sang anak, dia hanya... shock, yah shock yang teramat. Ini kah arti perasaan gelisahnya sedari tadi pagi? Ini kah arti ucapan hati-hatinya? Pikirnya mengerang.

Bertanya kenapa bukan Sasuke yang menolong sang 'istri' berjuang didalam? Jawabannya karena Tsunade melarang. Tsunade menyuruh Sasuke diam dan menunggu dalam doa, dia paham akan mental dokter satu ini yang sedang shock berat dan pastinya bukan akan menolong sang 'istri' dengan tanggap dan tepat malah mungkin akan menyusahkan Shizune yang sudah dari tadi didalam, maka Tsunade yang sudah lebih tenang dan Orochimaru membantu Shizune didalam.

Tiga puluh menit

Satu jam

Satu setengah jam

Dua jam

Dan

Ting!

Lampu merah didepan ruang UGD akhirnya mati, menandakannya berakhir kegiatan didalamnya, Sasuke langsung berdiri dengan sigap begitu pula Menma.

"Orochomaru-_san_..." lirih Sasuke saat melihat Orohimaru keluar dari pintu UGD dengan masker yang masih terpasang dan sarung tangan. Orochimaru mendekat sambil melepas maskernya, menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kalian tenanglah." Ucapan Orochimaru tadi seakan air es yang mengguyur mereka, Sasuke dan Menma mendesah lega, dan Menma sendiri langsung terduduk sedang Sasuke seakan ingin bertanya kembali.

Orochimaru yang paham langsung menjelaskan, "Ia hanya mengalami benturan yang cukup kencang, sehingga mengalami luka robek didahi yang perlu dijahit hingga 5 jahitan." Perkataan Orochimaru membuat Sasuke shock, astaga dahi 'istri'nya robek?

Dokter berpengalaman dan telah diakui dunia itu tersenyum pelan, "Dia sudah baikkan, hanya saja ia mengalami shock pada otaknya yang mungkin akan mengakibatkannya tidak akan sadarkan diri selama 3 atau 7 hari, kalian tenanglah tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tsunade sedang didalam membersihkan Naru-chan." Jelasnya lagi.

Menma hanya mengangguk pelan, ia masih sedih meski sudah tenang, begitu pula Sasuke. Mereka diizinkan masuk setelah Tsunade keluar. Kelegaan terpancar diraut wajah mereka semua. Syukurlah tak ada yang mengkhawatirkan.

.

* * *

...

"Sa..sukhe?" suara yang terdengar parau itu membuat Sasuke sadar dari tidurnya, ia yang medengar suara lirihan 'istrinya' itu segera memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Tertidur selama 5 hari membuatnya menjadi sedkit pucat dan suaranya begitu parau. Mengerti keadaan 'istri'nya, Sasuke dengan tanggap membari air minum dengan sedotan kepada Naruto.

"Sa..." belum sempat Naruto berkata kembali bibirnya sudah dibungkam duluan dengan benda kenyal yang lembab, bibir Sasuke. Sasuke terus menyesap rindunya akan keberadaan makhluk mungil nan manis didepannya ini melalui cumbuannya yang membuatnya selama seminggu kebelakang bagai orang stress dengan pekerjaan yang terlantar. Dari penelitiannya yang langsung diambil alih oleh Tsunade dan Orochimaru, tugasnya sebagai dokter pun dialihkan ke Shizune yang meski hanya perawat sekaligus asistennya ternyata sama baiknya dengan dokter standar, rumahnya yang berantakan diambil alih oleh Konan, pembantunya, dan Menma yang ia terlantarkan, meski Menma paham akan hal itu dan sama kacaunya.

Pungutan penuh rindu itu terlepas dengan begitu pelan, menorehkan semburat samar dipipi tan pucat Naruto. Beruntung kali ini mereka hanya ada berdua, jadwal pengecekkan sejam lagi, Menma masih sekolah, sedang Tsunade dan Orochimaru masih dilab khusus mereka.

"Dobe, berhenti membuatku khawatir." Sasuke berkata pelan, tanpa sadar dua tetes air matanya jatuh tepat ditangan Naruto. Sedang Naruto iba melihat sang suami terlihat begitu kacau, ia mengusap pelan kedua pipi Sasuke, menatap dengan mata penuh meminta maaf.

"Ma..af, akhu tak bermaksud Te..meh" ucapnya masih sedikit parau dan terbata, efek tertidur selama satu minggu kurang. Ia kecup pipi Sasuke pelan, membuahkan kecupan lainnya dibibirnya kembali, menyesap kerinduan dari Sasuke yang seakan masih kurang dari cumbuan yang pertama dan menyalurkan perminta maafan mereka.

"Kaa-san?"

Sebuah suara yang diyakini milik Menma membuat pasangan pasutri tersebut melepas pungutan kedua mereka. Sasuke mendecih tak suka karena acara kangen-kangenannya diganggu, sedang Menma sendiri tak peduli, ia hanya ingin 'ibu'nya sekarang maka dengan segera ia menghambur kedalam pelukan 'ibu'nya.

"Hiks... Kaa-san..." lirihnya pelan dalam dekapan Naruto yang membuat Sasuke mundur sebentar. Ia tak peduli lagi terlihat begitu kekanakan, ia hanya merasa bersyukur karena 'ibu'nya telah sadar, sumpah ia takut jika akan kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya lagi. Ia pasti tak akan sanggup jika hal itu terjadi.

"Sstt, Kaa-san disini." Ucap Naruto menenangkan, sekuat tenaga menghilangkan suara parau dan terbatanya, sambil mengelus pelan dan dengan sayang puncak kepala Menma yang terbenam dibahunya.

"_Ekhem_, Menma kau bolos?" entah itu pertanyaan memang ingin mengetahui kenapa anaknya ada disini saat masih jam sekolah atau karena ia merasa iritasi akan kemesraan –baginya– ibu dan anak itu.

Mengusap pelan matanya yang telah basah, Menma mempoutkan bibirnya kedepan dan mengelembungkan pipinya sebelah, yang sukses membuat Naruto terkikik kecil dan mencubit pipinya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Kaa-san, siapa tahu ia sendirian disini." Alasan Menma, tak senang jika dikatakan membolos. Ia kan rindu sama ibunya ini.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke mengerti_, 'Ya sudah lah sekali-kali membolos tak apa,'_ batin Sasuke mengizinkan.

Sedang Naruto kini tertawa pelan meski masih berbaring, kepalanya bisa pusing jika ia terduduk sekarang. Ia tak tahan akan reaksi ayah dan anak ini yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

.

* * *

.

...

"WELCOME HOME!" suara sambutan yang tak terlalu meriah tersebut membuat Naruto tersenyum diatas korsi rodanya dan Sasuke –yang mendorong kursi roda tersebut– juga tersenyum samar.

Ino, Menma, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru menyambut kepulangan mereka –Sasuke dan NAruto– setelah perawatan Naruto di rumah sakit selama sepuluh hari dengan beberapa hidangan dan cake kecil.

Yah mereka memang melakukannya berlima, Neji sudah tahu dari Gaara pastinya, sedang teman mereka yang lain karena masih tak mengetahui apa-apa (meski beberapa kali menjenguk, mereka tahunya Naruto yatim piatu dengan Sasuke sebagai dokter yang menanganinya) jadi lah hanya mereka berlima yang mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan ini.

"_Arigatou na Minna~_" ucap riang Naruto.

"Naru-_chan_ kami kangen~" ucap manja Ino sambil ingin memeluk yang sukses membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan aura tak enaknya dan Ino mundur perlahan tak jadi memeluk. Hehe ia masih sayang nyawa ternyata.

"Ehehe, lebih baik aku siapkan minum untuk kalian~" kata Ino canggung dan langsung ngibrit kedapur. _Hiii _aura Sasuke sangat mencekam bagi Ino

"Suke, tenanglah dia temanku!" gerutu Naruto yang sadar akan aura seram Sasuke dan ia tak suka akan sifat Sasuke yang sangat possesif ini –setidaknya bukan didepan teman-temannya–, ia _pout_kan bibirnya pelan. Tak sadar itu adalah undangan secara tak langsung.

Cup!

"Berhenti membuatku tergoda, Dobe." Tak peduli akan teman-teman anak dan istrinya Sasuke nekat mencium bibir Naruto, membuat mereka yang melihat berpura-pura tak tahu meski dengan rona yang kentara di wajah mereka.

"TEME!" meski ia masih lemah dan terkadang pusing ia masih dapat berteriak kencang rupanya.

Dasar tak tahu situasi!

.

* * *

.

...

Sebulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan, empat bulan terlewat begitu saja dengan nyamannya oleh keluarga Uchiha ini, kesehatan Naruto yang telah berangsur-angsur membaik dan rahasia kecil mereka yang masih terjaga membuat mereka semakin bahagia. Hidup itu indah bukan jika damai seperti ini?

_Eits_ namun ternyata masih ada satu hal lagi yang menunggu dan mengganggu kedamaian mereka. UJIAN KELULUSAN! Yap! Ujian yang bagai momok menakutkan bagi seluruh siswa tingkat akhir seperti mereka, _well_ sejujurnya ini bukan masalah hal besar sih bagi Naruto dan Menma yang memang terkenal akan kepintaran mereka, namun harus menjadi guru privat teman-temannya selama satu bulan terakhirlah yang membuat mereka bertiga –termasuk Shikamaru– sedikit kerepotan, mana ada yang susah mengerti lagi.

Dan inilah D-day pertama mereka.

"MENMA! CEPAT TURUN, KAU TAK INGIN TERLAMBAT BUKAN?" teriakkan Naruto dipagi buta membuat Menma ngacir kebawah dengan terburu-buru, terlihat tasnya yang belum tertutup sepenuhnya, celananya sendiri masih belum terpasang sempurna bahkan dasinya pun belum terpasang, masil mengelantung dengan apik dilehernya.

"Kaa-san~ ini masih terlalu pagi~" gerutu Menma, tak suka acara bersiap-siapnya terganggu oleh teriakkan super ibunya. Dan kini ia harus turun dengan keadaan super berantakan, karena tak tahan akan teriakan sang ibu sedari tadi.

"Terlalu pagi _heum_?" nada pelan namun mengancam itu membuat Menma menuguk ludah. "Lihat jam dengan benar, tiga puluh menit lagi kita masuk, Menma." Lanjut Naruto pasrah, astaga anak ini, pikirnya lelah.

"HEH? APA? Ta..tapi jam dikamar masih satu jam lagi?" katanya shock.

"Kaa-sanmu benar Menma, kalian masuk tiga puluh menit lagi, sebaiknya kau rapikan seragammu dengan cepat." Perkataan Sasuke dari belakangnya –baru selesai mandi namun sudah rapi kok– membuat Menma membeku. Oh _shit_ jam di kamarnya telat tiga puluh menit ternyata! Bodohnya kau Menma!

Dengan segera Menma memasang seragamnya asal, ia tidak mau terlambat jadi lebih baik ia pakai asal yang penting terpasang dengan benar, bisa repot urusannya jika telat saat ujian iya kalau masih di izinkan masuk, nah jika tidak? Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat hanya menggeleng-gelang pasrah, dan mereka melanjutkan makannya seakan tak peduli lagi.

"BERES!" ucap Menma riang akhirnya yang bertepatan akan suapan terakhir Naruto dan Sasuke, kompak.

"Ayo~ Kaa-san, kita berangkat!" seru Menma riang, yang membuahkan cubitan pelan dari Naruto.

"Sarapanmu?"

"Dimobil saja, ayo Tou-san antar kami~" kali ini Menma menarik Sasuke, sebelum mengambil dua potong roti dan meminum susunya dalam satu kali teguk.

Naruto hanya –dan kembali– menggeleng pasrah, sejak kecelakaannya yang lalu, kadang sifat Menma akan begitu manjanya terhadapnya, melupakan sosoknya yang seorang Uchiha dan sebentar lagi akan berusia 18 tahun.

.

* * *

.

...

_Sret sret sret_

Bunyi lembaran-lembaran terdengar begitu nyaring, padahal kini waktu menujukkan pukul 00.00 yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk istirahat. Naruto, sang pelaku masih saja asik belajar dikarenakan besok adalah ujian sejarah Jepang, yang sebenarnya tak ia kuasai dengan begitu baik makanya malam ini ia begitu giat belajar, hari pertama tadi dapat ia lalui dengan baik begitu pula Menma. Namun besok adalah pertempuran yang sesungguhnya bagi Naruto, sejarah adalah pelajaran yang malas ia pelajari. Hey untuk apa kau belajar hal yang telah lalu? Belum lagi pembawaan gurunya yang seperti mendongeng saja! Murid serajin ia pun akan mengantuk jika didongengi oleh cerita yang jauh sudah ada sebelum ia terbentuk.

Sasuke yang sudah terlelap pun terbangun begitu saja karena terganggu oleh gesekan kertas yang dibuka Naruto, meski sudah dengan hati-hati dibukanya. Menguap pelan ia bangun dari ranjang mereka dan mendekap dari belakang punggung Naruto. Menyesap harum citrus sang 'istri' yang masih saja menguar.

"Istirahatlah, kau bisa mengantuk besok." Perintah Sasuke yang dibalas gelengan meski Naruto sendiri telah menguap beberapa kali. Ia belum sepenuhnya paham.

Cup!

Dikecupnya pelan pipi tan Naruto, sebelum ia kembali berbisik.

"Atau kau memilih memberiku jatah malam ini hn?"

Mendengar ucapan pervert sang suami membuat Naruto meremang dan dengan segera menutup bukunya. Dengan nyengir kecil ia berkata, "OK! Ayo tidur." Sasuke mendengus geli akan polosnya 'istri'nya ini. Mana mungkin ia menyerang sang istri saat ia akan ujian besok? Ia masih waras lagi pula.

"Ku buatkan susu untukmu, kau tunggulah sebentar." Kata Sasuke yang hanya dibalas anggukkan pelan oleh Naruto, ia juga sudah lelah dan susu sepertinya baik untuknya.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke kedapur, ia kini membawa segelas susu coklat untuk Naruto. Naruto menerima dengan senang, semoga saja dengan adanya susu semakin membuatnya mudah mengingat semua yang ia pelajari sedari tadi dan mudah terlelap.

Seteguk

Dua teguk

Tiga teguk

Naruto sedikit mengerenyit hingga semuanya tandas ia minum. Ia menyerahkan gelas kosong itu dan langsung ditaruh oleh Sasuke dinakas.

"Kenapa rasanya sedikit aneh yah?" gumam pelan Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengar hanya tersenyum samar.

"Hanya perasaan mu saja, sekarang ayo kita tidur." Tak menunggu balasan, Sasuke mendorong lembut Naruto agar berbaring, ia peluk erat dari samping istrinya itu. Membuat mereka berdua dengan cepat terlelap kedalam mimpi.

.

* * *

.

...

Waktu berputar sangat cepat bagi mereka, Menma dan Naruto, tahu-tahu saja mereka telah lulus dan kini mereka baru saja pulang dari acara perpisahan sekolah mereka. Tiga bulan lagi mereka akan bersiap menuju kebangku kuliahan yang disambut semangat oleh Menma, ia tak sabar mejadi dokter. Sedang Naruto masih bingung ingin lanjut atau tidak.

"Ukh!" ringisan pelan itu berasal dari Naruto.

"Kaa-san kau kenapa?" tanya Menma begitu khawatir melihat Ibunya meringis sakit memegang perutnya.

"E..entahlah, rasanya sakit sekalihh." Naruto kembali meringis, bahkan kini ia sudah terduduk padahal mereka masih didepan pintu.

Sasuke yang baru selesai memarkikan mobil langsung mendekat.

"Kau kenapa Dobe? Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya penuh khawatir apa lagi melihat muka Naruto telah pucat. Naruto hanya mengaguk pelan, sungguh sakitnya amat terasa kini.

Sasuke yang paham segera menggendong sang 'istri' kekamar. Ia menidurkannya dan menyuruh Menma mengambil air putih didapur.

"Kaa-san kenapa Tou-san?" tanya Menma saat telah menyodorkan air minum.

"Bukan hal serius, hanya sakit perut biasa, kau kekamar lah ganti baju biar Tou-san yang menjaga Kaa-sanmu." Perintah Sasuke yang meski ingin dibantah namun tetap dilaksanakan oleh Menma.

'_Mungkinkan?_' batin Sasuke menyeringai senang.

.

* * *

.

...

Sudah dua minggu dari rasa sakit diperut Naruto kemarin yang tanpa sebab –dan syukurnya telah berangsur membaik– kini ia sedang asik menonton. Namun ia masih tak dapat bergerak dengan tenang, bagaimana bisa jika bergerak sedikit saja bokongnya akan meronta kesakitan? Ini semua akibat keganasan suaminya semalam!

Memang suaminya itu telah puasa selama kurang dari sebulan, karena perpisahan dan sakit perut Naruto yang tanpa sebab tersebut, tapi haruskah ia membalas dengan 10 ronde sekaligus hingga pukul 6 pagi? Bahkan ia tadi baru bangun pukul 11 siang yang untungnya Konan belum pulang dan dapat diminta tolong memasak makan siang. Ia saja kedepan tivi tadi dibantu sang anak yang kini sudah kembali kedalam kamarnya. Entah bermain _game _atau apa.

'_Ugh teme sialan.'_ Gerutunya pelan, sungguh kesal akan tingkah suaminya yang seenak jidat.

"Naruto-_san_, makan siang telah siap." Perkataan Konan membuatnya segera sadar.

"Ah, dapat kah kau panggil Menma diatas Konan-_nee_? Aku sedang tak enak badan sekarang." Alasan Naruto, tak mungkin kan dia bilang _'Patatku sedang sakit akibat dihajar Sasuke tadi malam Konan-ne.' bah_ bisa mati karena malu dia! Konan yang mengerti pun –hei dia bukan anak kecil tau! Lagi pula ia telah menikah jadi paham _dong_– memanggil Menma yang masih asik dikamarnya.

Dan sepertinya Naruto harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin menunda jatah sang suami.

10 ronde adalah hal tergila yang dialami Naruto selama ini, ia saja merinding jika mengingat bertapa gilanya kegiatan semalam. Belum lagi pantatnya yang nyeri dan terasa penuh ketika bangun semalam, untung saja tak robek, pikirnya.

"_Tadaima._"

Nah itu dia suaminya yang baru pulang, saatnya aksi ngambek, biar tau rasa dia, emang enak apa di'hajar' sampai pagi._ 'Ehm enak sih tapi kan sakiiii~t.'_ batin Naruto meringis.

.

* * *

.

...

_Hoek! hoek! hoek!_

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi dan kini Naruto sedari tadi bergumul dengan asiknya di kamar mandi, memuntahkan semua asupan makan malamnya, yang kini telah habis dan tinggal memuntahkan cairan saja.

Ia benar-benar lelah muntah-muntah begini, sedari kemarin ia tak berhenti muntah, maksudnya saat pagi ia akan muntah atau ketika mencium parfume sang suami ia pun akan muntah, entah kenapa pula ia yang memang suka manis semakin ingin makan yang manis-manis sedang makan yang lain rasanya begitu hambar dan membuatnya mual.

"Kau muntah lagi Dobe?" Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah dibelakangnya, membantu sang 'istri' muntah dengan memijit tungkuknya. Sedikit iba juga melihat betapa tersiksanya sang 'istri' sekarang.

"Kita kerumah sakit yah?" permintaan Sasuke yang dibalas gelengan Naruto.

"Kurasa ini hanya masuk angin biasa, Teme."

"Aku dokter ingat? Dan ku rasa ini bukan masuk angin biasa, mau tidak mau kau harus ke rumah sakit nanti, mengerti Dobe?" Perinta Sasuke yang terdengar absolut itu hanya dibalas anggukkan pasrah Naruto. Lagi pula ia sudah lemas untuk membalas Teme-nya ini.

"Bagus, untuk sekarang akan kuambilkan obat penghilang mual dulu." Ucap Sasuke bergegas mengambil obat tersebut dikotak P3K yang ada didekat lemari baju mereka.

Meski ia melihat Naruto kesulitan dengan muntahnya, ia tak terlihat sedih sedikitpun –hanya iba yang sangat sedikit– dan ia tersenyum bahagia sekarang.

'_Akhirnya!'_

.

* * *

...

"Jadi, Matsuri-_san_, apa maksud anda?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada pelan yang kentara sekali ia sedang linglung dan bingung. Matsuri hanya tersenyum pelan melihatnya, 'istri' dari rekan sesama dokter ini begitu imut jika sedang linglung begini.

"Selamat anda hamil sekarang Naruto-_chan_, tepat dua minggu usianya." Ucapan Matsuri bukan membuat Naruto semakin sadar malah semakin linglung.

"_Ne_, Teme, terakhir kau meniduriku aku masih pria bukan?" tanya polos Naruto tak peduli ia berkata vulgar didepan Matsuri, dokter kandungan. Tadi setelah diperiksa Tsunade, ia langsung diminta untuk periksa dengan Matsuri yang ternyata seorang dokter kandungan.

"Hn."

"Aku masih punya 'itu' kan?" kini sedkit ia sensor.

"Hn"

"aku belum mempunyai 'gunung' kan?"

Kesal akan pertanyaan yang semakin linglung tersebut Sasuke langsung memukul pelan Naruto.

"100% pria dan aku telah melihatnya sendiri." Ucapan Sasuke tersebut membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega sebelum ia menatap horor Matsuri.

"Dengarkan Matsuri-_nee_ kalau aku ini pria jadi kemungkinan kau salah memeriksa."

Matsuri dan Sasuke menggeleng pelan, benar-benar.

"Ne, tapi kau benar-benar hamil Naru, kau tak percaya?"

"Bagaimana aku akan percaya jika Sasuke saja masih yakin aku laki-laki!" seru Naruto benar-benar shock kali ini. _Hell _ia pria tapi hamil? Mustahil!

"Percaya atau tidak itulah kenyataannya, Naru." Matsuri menjelaskan dengan tenang, sabar-sabar dia 'istri' dokter ternama dirumah sakit ini, sabar.

"Ta...ta-tapi.."

"Terimakasih, Matsuri-_san_, kami akan pulang sekarang. 'Ibu' hamil satu ini butuh perawatan." Ucapan Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto dan langsung menyeretnya keluar, sedang Matsuri tersenyum maklum. _'Akhrinya pergi juga,_' batinnya lega.

...

"TEME! Kau ini apa-apaan sih!?" geram Naruto, ia kan belum selesai bicara dengan Matsuri.

"Terima saja kalau kau itu sedang hamil Dobe." Perkataan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Naruto kesal, ingin sekali ia memuntahi suaminya ini. Eh?

"Tapi..." lirihnya pelan. Ia masih pria kan? kenapa mereka berdua ngotot kalau dirinya hamil sih?

"Akan ku jelaskan dirumah, semuanya." Perintah Sasuke sebelum menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil dan bergegas pulang kerumah.

.

* * *

...

Rumah mereka masih terlihat sepi, Konan sudah pulang sedang Menma tengah melakukan tes masuk kedokteran di universitas Tokyo. Mereka kini sudah sampai, dengan kesal Naruto masuk kedalam.

"Jelaskan!" perintah Naruto saat ia sudah duduk disofa besedekap di depan televisi, ia benar-benar kesal.

Tahu jika mood 'istri'nya yang tak baik, Sasuke dengan sabar duduk disampingnya, merangkul hingga membawa Naruto kedalam dekapan hangatnya dan memulai bercerita. Semuanya, dimulai dari keinginan tak bermaksud Naruto dulu, hingga penelitiannya bersama Tsunade dan puncaknya keberhasilan penelitiannya bersama Tsunade dan Orochimaru, tepat satu minggu sebelum Naruto dan Menma ujian. Serum _male pregnant_, sebuah serum yang diteliti dan diformulakan oleh Sasuke dan Tsunade demi terciptanya keajaiban baru, yaitu membuat seorang pria hamil. Yah pria dan ini adalah sebuah mimpi bagi seluruh pasangan gay yang memiliki darah daging sendiri. Serum yang dibuat mati-matian oleh Tsunade dan Sasuke berbekal tekat dan catatan dari mendiang Jiraiya ini adalah serum yang berfungsi untuk membentuk semacam rahim buatan didalam perut sang peminum, yang membutuhkan proses cukup menyakitkan seperti yang dialami Naruto selama dua minggu lalu –ingat akan susu yang terasa aneh bagi Naruto? Sasuke memang sengaja mencampurkan serum tersebut kedalam susu itu agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan– sebelum akhirnya sempurna terbentuk diperutnya, meski kelahiran sang bayi yang kemungkinan besar akan lahir pada kandungan ketujuh atau jika beruntung saat sembilan bulan pas.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan perjuangan Sasuke yang mau tak mau harus diakui karenanya pun menangis. Ia hanya ingin memeluk erat suaminya ini, sebegitu beratinya kah ia? Hingga permintaan tak bermaksudnya dulu pun dikabulkan begini? ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Sasuke sebagai pendamping hidupnya kini, sangat beruntung dan membahagiakan.

"_Gomen_." Lirih Naruto masih dalam dekapan sang suami, "_Gomen_ membuatmu susah, Suke." Tambahnya dengan suara parau, menahan tangis.

"Sstt, kau sama sekali tak membuatku susah, kau adalah anugrah Naru." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan, ia kecup pelan kepala Naruto dan ia usap-usap pula bahu kecil yang bergetar tersebut.

"_Ne,_ aku benar hamil Teme?" pertanyaan lugu dengan hiasan air mata yang masih mengalir kecil tersebut membuat Sasuke tersenyum lembut, ia kecup kedua mata berair tersebut.

"Ya, dan kau seutuhnya menjadi seorang _Kaa-san_ sekarang."

Mendengar itu, Naruto yang sedari tadi tak percaya bahkan sempat menolak hanya tersenyum bahagia. Bolehkan ia bahagia kini? Tak apa jika kini ia seakan buka pria sejati, mengandung anak Sasuke adalah hal terindah baginya, jadi bolehkan ia bahagia sekarang? ia merasa ini adalah mimpi terindah dan memohon jangan dibangunkan dahulu.

Melihat binar bahagia sang istri dikedua mata biru jernihnya tersebut membuat Sasuke tak ayal tersenyum kembali, ia kecup bibir ranum itu sekilas.

"Arigatou, kau mau menerimanya, _Kaa-san_."

"Dengan senang hati, _Tou-san_."

.

* * *

.

...

Menma yang baru saja pulang dari tes kedokterannya kini ia disambut oleh sang ayah dan ibu dengan muka yang sangat bahagia. Tumben, ada apa nih? Pikirnya bingung.

"_Okaeri, Nii-chan._" Ucap sang ibu yang membuat Menma mengerenyit samar.

_Nii-chan_? Setaunya meski Sang ibu seumuran dan ia memenag lebih tua berapa bulan tetap saja tak pernah ia dipanggil _Nii-chan_, pikirnya bingung. Ditambah lagi sang ayah yang terus-terusan tersenyum, membuatnya merinding disko (?).

"_Err,_ ada apa yah?" tanyanya pada akhirnya, dari pada ia menebak tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana tesmu, Menma?" tanya balik sang ayah membuatnya sedikit paham, mungkin karena tesnya? _Err_ masa sih?

"Baik, berjalan dengan lancar."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita rayakan~"

Menuruti permintaan ibunya yang begitu riang, kini Menma benar-benar bingung saat duduk dimeja makan yang penuh akan masakan ibunya.

"_Err_, ini bukan karena aku selesai tes bukan?"

Mendengar penuturan sang anak, Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang, hingga akhirnya ayahnya berucap.

"Kau akan menjadi seorang kakak sekarang, Menma."

Menma yang baru saja akan meminum membuat gelas yang ditangannya mengambang begitu saja. Kakak? Ini bukan April _fool _kan?

Dengan perlahan ia taruh gelasnya kembali dan memandang serius Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ini bukan April _fool, _ini juga bukan ulang tahunku dan ku yakin Kaa-san masih laki-laki meski manis, jadi bisa berhenti bercanda?"

Naruto yang mendengar Menma berkata seperti itu hanya terkikik geli, reaksinya sama seperti ia tadi pagi. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Kau tak ingin memberi selamat kepada kami?"

Menma masih mematung, ja-jadi?

"Benar, kami tak bercanda nak." Balas Sasuke kini yang sangat terlihat seklai aura kebapakannya.

"HAH?!" kini sukses sudah Menma menganga lebar.

Haruskan ia bahagia atau malah shock berkepanjangan sekarang?

.

* * *

.

...

"_Tadaima._" Sebuah oh tidak maksudku dua suara mengucap salam bersamaan terdengar dari pintu depan.

"_OKAELIII~_"

Dua anak kecil yang mendengar ada yang pulang itu berlari dengan riang, kakak dan ayahnya itu pasti. Saat dipintu mereka langsung menerjang sang tamu dengan pelukkan. Sang gadis cilik, berambut hitam kelam yang dikuncir dua dengan mata shapire namun memiliki garis rahang yang tegas memakai dress biru muda langsung memeluk sang ayah dengan begitu riangnya. Sedang kembarannya, sang kakak yang lahir 3 menit duluan, berambut pirang sedikit panjang bermata hitam dengan potongan wajah yang mirip sang ibu, manis itu memakai kaos biru dengan celana pendek langsung memeluk sang kakak.

"Wow pelan-pelan _gaki!_" kata sang kakak yang kerepotan menerima pelukan Yukio, sang adik laki-laki yang menerjangnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Hihi tumben _Nii-chan_ puyang baleng _Tou-chan_?" tanya Yukio dengan terkikik.

"Iya~~ _Nii-tan_ cidak bolos kan?" selidik sang adik perempuan dengan polosnya, Yuki.

"Haha_, Nii_ hanya pulang lebih cepat kok dan tadi mampir sebentar kerumah sakit sampai pulang bersama." Menma membalas dengan sedikit meringis, aduh sepertinya hobi bolosnya sudah ketahuan oleh dua malaikat kecil ini.

"Benelan?" Yukio bertanya saakan tak yakin, dan Menma membalas dengan anggukan mantap. Ia benar tak membolos kok, setidaknya hari ini.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk saja, kau semakin berat sekarang Yuki-_chan._" Perkataan Ayahnya tersebut membuat Yuki cemberut tak suka.

"UKH! Yuki gak belat _Tou-chan_!"

"Iya Tou-_chan_, Yuki-_chan_ tidak belat hanya gemuk caja!" entah ia ingin membela sang adik atau malah ikut mengejek sang adik. Dan Yuki yang mendengarpun menambah beberapa centi kerucutan bibirnya, tidak ayah tidak kakak sama saja!

Menma pun tertawa terbahak melihat sang adik perempuan semakin memonyongkan bibir mungilnya sedang sang ayah mengusap pelan rambut Yuki.

"Mana _Kaa-san_ kalian?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah dan tidak melihat keberadaan yang 'istri' tercinta yang biasa menyambut, Naruto.

"Mandi~" balas mereka berdua berbarengan, membuahkan rasa gemas pada Menma.

"Kalian sudah mandi?" kini sang kakak yang menanyakan setelah mereka duduk disofa ruang tengah.

"Cudah dong~" balas Yuki, tapi tiba-tiba Yukio mengambil sebuah album biru yang ada dibawah meja sofa tersebut. Album favorite mereka berdua.

"_Ne Tou-chan, Nii-chan_, ayo celitakan ici album ini lagi." Pintanya sambil menyodorkan album tersebut. Meski mereka sudah berkali-kali mendengar isi dan cerita yang ada dialbum tersebut entah mengapa mereka tak merasa bosan. Mungkin karena mengenai kisah mereka?

"_Hum_ baiklah." Balas sang kakak. Sedang sang ayah tak ambil pusing, istirahat sebentar disofa.

Lembaran pertama terlihat ada foto Sasuke dan Naruto berdua, mereka memegang perut Naruto yang sidikit membuncit, karena memakai kaos ketat.

"Ini _Kaa-san_ yang sedang mengandung kalian ketika sudah dua bulan." Terang sang kakak sedang yang mendengar hanya mengangguk lucu, dan Sasuke melihat interaksi itu tersenyum pelan, sambil mengingat masa-masa ketika dua bocah ini masih dalam kandungan.

"Telus yang ini kenapa _Tou-chan_ cembelut?" tanya Yuki menunjukkan tampang Sasuke yang begitu tersiksa di lembar sebelahnya.

Menma tertawa kecil sebelum menjelasakannya, melihat album ini membuatnya selalu terkikik geli, "_Tou-chan_ disuruh makan puding super manis oleh Kaa-san waktu itu."

Kembali bocah kembar itu manggut-manggut lucu seakan mereka mengangguk mengerti.

Satu lembar dijelaskan dengan baik oleh Menma begitu pula lembar-lembar berikutnya hingga ke lembar yang memuat gambar beberapa orang.

"_Ne, Nii-chan_ yang ini Gaala-_nii_ kan? telus yang ini Neji-_nii_?" tanya Yukio menunjuk gambar Gaara dan Neji yang ada disudut ruang tamu mereka. Sang kakak mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Telus ini Cika-_nii_, ini Kiba-_nii,_ ini Nata-_nee_, ini Ino-_nee._" Kini tunjuk Yuki kearah Shika, Kiba, Hinata dan Ino yang berjejer didekat sang ibu, tak mau kalah dengan sang kakak kembarnya.

"Dan ini Karin-_nee_, Chouji-_nii_ dan Juugo-_nii._" Lanjut menma kini, ia menjelaskan teman-temannya dan ibunya yang ada dipotret itu. Yah kini mereka semua memang mengetahuinya, sengaja dibongkar oleh mereka demi sahabat-sahabatnya itu, karena akan sulit menyembunyikkannya apalagi saat Naruto tengah hamil seperti itu dan tiba-tiba mereka datang sungguh repot bukan jika masih harus berkelit. Yang untungnya kisah mereka diterima baik oleh mereka, toh Kiba dan Shikamaru mengakui bahwa kini mereka sepasang kekasih gara-gara hal ini. Dan ternyata Hinata dan Karin adalah seorang fujoshi, sebuah fakta yang menggemparkan.

"Telus _Nii_, ini kenapa cih _Nii_ halus pake make up? Ih jeyek deh, milip _Olo-Jii-chan_ tau." Yukio kembali bekata dengan terkikik sambil menunjuk foto Menma dengan make up super tebal dan memakai baju yang _blink-blink_. Melihat foto tersebut membuat Menma bergidik ngeri, itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia lalui, demi 'ibu'nya yang sedang mengidam itu ia harus berdandan ala banci kaleng dan menyanyi untuk sang ibu, jika ia tak mau jatah makan dan jatah uang sakunya akan dihilangkan, hiks betapa kejamnya sang 'ibu' ketika mengandung dulu, –tapi setidaknya ia menerima akan kenyataan Naruto yang mengandung dulu, tepat ketika berumur kandungan Naruto satu bulan Menma menerimanya.

"Err, itu Menma-nii sedang berakting hehe." Jelas Menma berbohong, bisa malu ia jika jujur, _'Itu Menma-nii sedang menjadi banci dan disuruh nyanyi oleh Kaa-san.' _Hwaa hancur sudah jika begitu reputasinya sebagai kakak yang keren.

Yuki dan Yukio yang mendengar pun hanya mengangguk (sok) paham, tanpa sadar jika setiap ditanya mengenai foto sang kakak yang _absurd_ tersebut selalu dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda, dasar bocah.

"Hihi Lalu yang ini? Kenapa _Kaa-chan_ pakai deles?" tanya Yuki kali ini, menunjuk Naruto mememakai daster selutut berwarna kuning gading yang memang terlihat pas dan manis untuk ukuran Naruto beserta perut buncitnya yang besar. Sudah hampir diakhir album yang mereka lihat kini, dan foto yang menjadi fokus mereka adalah Naruto yang mengenakan daster tersebut karena semakin besarnya perutnya saat kandungan kedelapan. Yah akhrinya mereka dapat mencapai kandungan tepat kesembilan bulan dan melahirkan dengan selamat meski dengan operasi _ceasar_, sungguh keajaiban yang luar biasa.

"Itu daster namanya bukan _dress,_ baju _Kaa-san_ sudah tak muat semua saat itu." Kini Naruto lah yang menjawab, dengan satu handuk kecil melingkar dilehernya.

"Kaa-chaaaan~" teriak riang mereka kini saat Kaa-sannya telah selesai mandi.

"Sasuke kau mandilah sekarang, sudah kusiapkan air hangatnya, mukamu kusut sekali tau hehe." Kata Naruto menyuruh sang suami yang dibalas anggukkan dan kecupan ringan dibibir Naruto.

"Ich Tou-chan pelvet!" Yuki berkata tak suka akan tingkah seenak jidatnya sang ayah.

"Iya Tou-chan mencali kecempatan dalam kecempitan nih." Entah dari mana Yukio tahu istilah itu, yang pasti kini ia membantu sang adik kembaran untuk mengejek sang ayah, sedang yang dikatai tidak peduli.

"Bocah gendut." Balas Sasuke mengejek sambil berjalan kekamarnya.

"TOU-CHAAAAAN JEYEK!" kini Sang Yuki teriak begitu kencang mengahasilkan ringisan dari Menma dan Naruto sedang Yukio menutup pintu. Benar-benar, gadis cilik ini tak suka dibilang gendut.

Sasuke? Ia sih sudah dari tadi menutup pintu kamar tepat setelah mengejek kedua bocah itu.

"Ehehe Yuki sudah ya, yuk sekarang bantu _Kaa-chan_ masak, Yukio kau mainlah dulu dengan _Nii-chan _mu ya?." Kini sang ibu yang menenangkan sambil menyuruh keduanya untuk beraktifitas masing-masing.

"Gak mau!" bantah keduanya sepontan dan secara bersamaan dengan kedua pipi yang menggelembung imut, sedang Naruto sudah paham akan tingkah anaknya ini yang akan membantah seperti ini –namun ia tak kapok menyuruh begitu, demi anaknya juga.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, sungguh ia tak tahu darimana kesalahan ini bisa terjadi, Yukio yang laki-laki dan berwajah manis ini tak mau yang namanya bermain berdua saja dengan sang kakak, ia pasti lebih memilih memasak bersama sang ibu atau menonton saja dan yang perempuan kebalikan darinya, jika tak bermain dengan sang kakak kembarnya maka ia hanya ingin bermain dengan kakak tertuanya dan paling anti bermain boneka sama membantu Kaa-sannya memasak yang menurutnya tidak asik.

'_Anakku tertukar jiwanya.'_ Miris Naruto meratapi tingkah ajaib kedua anaknya ini.

.

* * *

FIN

* * *

...

KYAAA akhirnya keluar juga tiga huruf FIN ini ulala~ #lempar-lempar doujin SN XD  
Senangnya~~~ ne Minna semoga kalian tak pusing dengan alur kali ini yah hehe XD dan maaf tak dapat membuat masa-masa hamil Naru-chan, hanya sedikit dibagian album peace~ (dan jangan pula tanyakan kenapa diusia kandungan 2 bulan udah keliatan sedikit buncit, maaf~ XD)

Ini sudah panjang kan? O.o

Terimakasih banyak Minna karena dukungan kalian selama ini, _ukh_ Shi senang bukan main dapat mengenal kalian atu-atu dan didukung kalian selama pembuatan FF ini #kecup satu-satu #muntah semua

Hehe okay~~ selamat hari FAIL-ENTINE MINNA~ muahaha ini adalah SHI–t day bagi Shi XD tapi demi kalian Shi publish buat mengawali hari ini dengan menamatkan FF ini XD gak terlalu lama kan nunggu the last chap ini? :P #lamawoy

Semoga kalian menyukai FF ini sampai sekarang~ dan dapat membayangkan betapa lucunya Yukio dan Yuki disini XD mereka manis bukan? Hihi

* * *

Sedikit balasan review yah~

**Himawari Wia** : aduh Wia~ gak papa kok yang penting kamu udah baca hehe semoga yang last ini gak ketinggalan lagi yah ^^

**Fatahyn** : yosh akhirnya FF ini kelar hehe, sudah puas belum? Maaf kalau bikin kamu gak sabar XD

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo **: gyaa maaf masa-masa hamil gak bisa Shi ceritakan, hiks hanya sekilas dari album saja, sequel? Are~ Shi belum tahu, lagi belum ada ide baru tentang FF sih

**Neko twins kagamine **: uhm maaf disini Shi tetap buat Naru cowok, gak ada gender bander lagi kec. Dei, jadi disini Naru hanya ada penambahan semacam rahim saja kok

**Aurantiii13 :** hehe iya thanks ya masukannya, jadi Shi bikin kecelakaan kecil deh, ini juga yang ngubah sifat Menma, iya emang berubah yah gak kayak awal kemungkinan gegara adanya Naru dan sudah adanya sosok figur ibu yang membuatnya jadi mudah keluar sifat turunan Dei gitu.

**Vianycka Hime** : hwaa maaf Hime tebakanmu sedikit kurang, hehe gak semuanya tentang album sih, Cuma beberapa aja X)

**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani :** iya Naru gak jd Fem, gomen mengecewakanmu Naru masih ada sampai chap terakhir ini :P

**0706** : ketebak kan? hehe iya Sasu dong yang bikin Naru hamil dengan serumnya lewat *piiip* XD

**Hyull **: iya Chap ini udah ending, uhm req yah? Gomen bukannya mau nolak atau gimana, genre yang kamu mau itu sangat berat bagi Shi meski Shi sendiri suka bacanya, tapi req kamu Shi jadiin masukkan saja yah? Nanti (yg entah kapan) Shi ada ide dan berani, Shi usahakan untuk buat, selain itu juga ada beberapa req yang belum Shi kelarin jadi sulit buat nerima req yang baru, gomen~ tp sankyuu loh udah mau review yah X)

**Uchikaze no Rei** : semoga yang ini gak maraton lagi yah :P Uhm MenmaNaru? Gomen ne, Shi lagi gak bisa nerima req dan Shi gak ada feel MenmaNaru dlm artian pair, jadi gomen ne~ terpaksa Shi tolak, tp Sankyuu loh udah mau maraton dan ngereview X)

* * *

As always Shi ucapkan BIG THANKS bagi kalian yang sudah mereview~ :

**Hanazawa kay, Vianycka Hime, Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Viviadra phantom, Himawari Wia, ila hunter, haruna aoi, manize83, megajewels2312, Mushi kara-chan, gici love sasunaru, tsunayoshi yuzuru, fatayahn, aurantii13, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Dinda Clyne, Blacknightskyeye Yue-Hime, Chic White, Nauchi Kirika-chan, shikakukouki777, Elis kuchiki, 0706, Zen Ikkika, Uke Yesung xD, Kuro to Shiro, love kyuuuu, Yhanie . tea . 5, azucchi201, wookie, miira, Harpaairiry, Just Reader, uzumakinamikazehaki, Zhiewon189, diyas, Yun Ran Livianda, Nisa Bluesappir, miszshanty05, nasusay, The Servant of Lucifer, Konno Asuka, Chika ,tomoyo to yaroo, Neko Twins Kagamine, ichirukilover30, Akira no Shikigawa, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Uchikaze no Rei, meyy-chan, Hyull.**

Dan BIG THANKS juga bagi yang mem follow, favo dan hanya membaca FF ini :

Tanpa kalain FF ini tak akan Tamat minna~ :*

So, untuk penutup ini, sudikah kalian mereview untuk terakhir kalinya di ff ini dengan memberikan sedikit tanggapan kalian akan berakhirnya ini FF? Pwease~

Hehe Last but not least,

Jaa mata minna~

sampai jumpa di FF Shi yang masih abal lainnya kapan-kapan~ #lambai-lambai ala miss universe #dlempartomat

Salam Ketjup (?)

Heiwajima Shizaya


End file.
